Let Me Show You the Way
by HAZMOT
Summary: Jane and Frankie Rizzolli are seriously injured. Feelings and hidden thoughts are revealed. Isles must trust in her friends and family to keep her best friend alive.
1. Chapter 1

The Events of The Gun went Bang, Bang, Bang.

Isles felt like her heart was in throat. She had just witnessed her close friend shooting herself to stop a scum of a person. Her feet felt like lead trying so desperately to get to her friend in time.

Time slowed down for all of them when Jane went down. Korsak was already in motions towards Jane, while her partner Frost was in shock at what he just witnessed his partner do. The SWAT team and her Commander were stupefied also of the event that unfolded in front of them. One of their own had stopped a corrupt cop from getting away and possibly caused the death of several other officers unknown inside their precinct.

Jane was lying on the ground unaware of movement towards her. At first she felt the bullet go thru her and knew Bobby would not know what even happened to him until it was too late. All she knew was that Bobby was a bad cop; he had set up his own partner and killed him. Now he was responsible for hurting her brother Frankie, killing other officers for the sake of protecting his identity for a pack of cigarettes that had a hidden camera that could identify him.

"Jane….Jane, can you hear me? Maura pressed her hand over Jane's wound, while Korsak moved Bobby's body out of the way. Frost had since made sure that Bobby was dead or alive and moved his body with other officers away from Jane. Korsak had made sure that Bobby's issued Glock was handed to Frost for evidence and any guns Bobby had on him secured also. Korsak looked down at his friend Jane, scared to death at all the blood on the ground was Jane's.

"Hu…..hurts, Maur….Fran…Frankie. Ge…..get…..Frankie." Jane's breathing was labored and voice raspy from white hot pain. She only had thoughts of her brother getting help after Bobby took her hostage and claimed Frankie was already dead.

Maura was desperately trying to stop Jane's bleeding, while the paramedics had just pulled up. _'Thank God'_. Maura was scared to looking up at Korsak who was stroking Jane's head to soothe her from worry. Jane was like a daughter to him, regardless if they were cops. This was the second time he had seen Jane injured and this was even worse than he could imagine.

The Paramedics moved in to stabilize Jane. One of the paramedics moved over to Bobby's body. Korsak stopped him in anger. "Leave him; he's already dead. Help Officer Rizzoli." The paramedic understood an assisted his partner in saving the officer that obviously was cared about.

Frost, who was normally queasy when he saw blood, couldn't turn away from his partner lying on the ground possibly dying. Jane was his mentor and understood and dismissed his lack of composure at seeing large amounts of blood. He realized long ago that Jane had taken him under her wing and he was a better cop because of it. _'Please let them save her….please.' _

Washington D.C.

Two individuals strode into their offices. Each on the other side of town in the same city. The other not knowing that their paths would cross because of one Jane Rizzolli.

As both sat at their desk, reviewing files for the day, they turned on their TV's looking at the daily news in their city and others. One news flash caught their attention and the reporters account of a shooting.

"_The Boston precinct was attacked today by unknown assailants. Several officer were reported missing or dead at the precinct. Injured in this gruesome display of violence were Officer Frankie Rizzolli and fellow Detective Jane Rizzolli. Both are reported to be in serious critical condition. It is not known at this time, why there was an apparent terrorist attack on the Officers at this Boston Precinct. We will keep you posted for any information concerning the outcome of todays attack."_

Both Lt Joe Grant and Gabriel Dean stood up in shock. They both dialed franctically for the next plane to Boston. Both knew Jane Rizzolli and both were concerned that Jane was seriously injured. Both had their reasons for wanting to go to Boston, but both knew that is was for the love of Jane that drew them there. The pit of their stomachs were churning knowing that Jane Rizzolli was more than just a good Detective. She was someone they cared deeply about. More than Jane could possibly know.

TBC

A/N: No I'm not leaving my first love of Sci fi and fantasy. But this new series intrigued me and the characters were funny and fresh. So this is my somewhat small attempt to satisfy my muse and hope others like what's coming next. As always reviews and comments are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura had climbed into the back of the ambulance while every cop on the scene watched with concern speed both the Rizzolli officers to the hospital. Her brother Frankie had been retrieved earlier and transported, while Korsak and Frost had to stay behind to clean up the mess left by Bobby's henchmen. The Commander of the Precinct was trying to piece together what happened inside. Three more officers were found inside dead along with a female witness that was executed. After seeing the faces of Officers that clearly blamed him for leaving the precinct shorthanded, he knew he was in deep crap from the Police Commissioner. This was his screw up and he knew it.

The paramedics were working furiously on Jane. She went into cardiac arrest and Maura watched helplessly as they shocked Jane's heart waiting to resuscitate her.

"_CLEAR"_

Nothing….. '_God come on Jane don't die, come on_.' Maura's mind raced wanting to help.

"_HIT HER AGAIN."_

Maura couldn't keep her eyes off the monitor showing a flat line. She was used to seeing dead people, bodies upon bodies. But not this time, she didn't ever want to see her dear friend in this position; ever. Something broke her from her trance.

"We got a heartbeat." Speaking to his assistant. "Give her 1mg atropine drip and let the hospital know where pulling up now."

Maura let out a gasp of relief, not realizing tears were forming in her eyes about almost losing her friend. Then a second thought hit her. _'Oh my God; Jane's parents.'_

**Rizzoli home**

Both Frank Sr. and Angela Rizzolli were headed out to the bar when an unmarked car pulled up. Korsak had sent Frost personally to pick them up and take them to the hospital.

Frank Sr. was already frightened and Angela pushed down the stairs to meet him. "What's wrong? What happened to my babies? Don't tell me they're…..

"Angela let the man speak. Frost what's happened?" Frank Sr. also afraid of what he may say.

Frost decided to be direct. "Frankie and Jane were injured from an attack at the station. It's serious and I need to take you both there."

Frank could see that Frost was holding it together for their sake. Angela immediately reacted. "No…..no…..not my babies. What happened? Who hurt….

"Angela let's just go. Frost will take us to them. Now get in so we can go see them." Angela started crying and shaking nervously. Frank could only help her in the car and hope Frost could explain on the way.

**FLIGHT TO BOSTON**

Gabriel Dean had booked the first flight to Boston without delay. His credentials with the FBI allowed him no waiting and he didn't even pack for the trip. The last time he saw Jane was their dinner date, which wasn't very successful. He could see in Jane's eyes at the time her struggle to be close to someone and her words that would have sent any other man packing.

'_Lets just say we went to the movies, read the Sunday paper together.'_

'_That all sounds great to me.'_

'_You would ask me where I was going again. What case was I working on again. Did I have back up?_

'_Yep I would.'_

'_And then you would worry.'_

'_I'm…..I'm not ready for that. I'm not ready for someone like you.'_

Then he remembered Jane kissed him. A kiss that said I care, but can't or won't allow you to worry. I need you, but can't, not right now. That kiss had said it all. He would never forget that kiss. He would never forget Jane Rozzeli.

Sitting near the back was another who was deep in thought. Joe Grant was looking thru his Blackberry for any more reports on the shootings in Boston. He knew the local FBI would be notified and he wanted access to everything leading up to Jane being shot. He remembered that rainy day Jane pulled up to her stoop and he was sitting there waiting for her.

'_Your soaked.' Jane laughed._

'_I got to go to DC. Just wanted to see you before I left. Say bye if that's ok._

'_What's in DC?'_

'_Big job I wasn't expecting. They appointed me to Liason for Boston and Homeland Security. Guess I'll be out of your hair.'_

'_That's cool…for you.' Jane sat down beside him. _

'_Yeah.'_

'_Sorry I called you frog face. I've liked you for a long time. I mean like…. for a really, really long time.'_

He remembered how she looked and how he pulled her wet hair behind her ears. _God she was beautiful in the rain. _

'_You're leaving.' He remembered her saying. He could hear her trepidation in saying it._

'_Well I have a friend in Washington.' She kissed him quickly. 'I'll miss you.' She kissed him again and went inside. _

Joe remembered her getting up and walking away. She had kissed him and left him sitting on the stoop. He sat there for a few minutes longer, knowing she probably was watching him. Then he left.

Joe smiled to himself, knowing that Jane had told him he had a friend in Washington. It was Jane's awkward way of saying I can come see you. He couldn't get her out of his mind and now she was hurt and from the reports coming over the news; badly.

'_Hang on Jane please. Hang on for dear life. I'm coming_.'

**TBC**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviews and comments. Again you can do it again. **


	3. Chapter 3

Maura was staring at the walls outside the emergency room. Partly in shock for Jane, the other part just being alone and there was no one to lean on. She knew that Korsak and Frost were on their way. Probably notifying Jane and Frankie's parents that they were rushed to the hospital. She pulled her head back against the chair looking up into the lights, looking for an answer as to why this had happened to her best friend. Even when Bobby pulled Jane from the station Jane pushing her aside to stand in front of her protectively as well as Frankie. Maura already knew the outcome would be terrible.

She tried not to think the worst of Jane's injuries, but being a Medical Examiner, she knew how serious the entry and exit wound would be. She looked down to finally notice Jane's blood covering her hands and dress.

'_Jane would probably joke that her blood clashed with my dress'_ Maura smiled to herself. The levity thinking about Jane eased her pain of worrying for the worst. For now the near silence and smell of the hospital would comfort her until she heard news on Jane.

_'Please Jane; please pull through. ' _Maura was happy no one could see her eyes moist from worry. She was scared at her only true friend dying and her brother may be another casualty also.

_'What are they doing in there?'_

**BOSTON PRECINCT**

The Commissioner of Police was in Cavanaugh's office. It was all over the news and radio how one of the Boston Police precincts was caught off guard and attacked, leaving several Officers either dead or badly injured. The Commissioner knew if the public opinion polled no faith in police not even protecting their own precinct, then how they could protect the general public. Not to mention this would reflect on his choosing of leadership in one of the top precincts in the city. Mainly due to the only female Detective on the Homicide force who cleaned up another _dirty cop's _crime of capturing the Boston Strangler and faking the all too known crimes. If not for Det Jane Rizzoli their embarrassment would be all over the city and the media.

"CAVANAGUH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

"We are still sorting that out Sir. It has to do with a case we were working on that required an undercover officer to find out if we had a mole in the department."

The Commissioner starred at Cavanaugh with controlled anger. "Do you know the Mayor is breathing down my back and now the FBI will probably be brought in to investigate your entire department."

"I know that Sir we are doing everything to …..

"I don't give a _damn_ what you're doing right now. I want a report on my desk within 24 hours and I want some answers. Or do I need someone else to do your job for you?"

Cavanaugh knew as Commander of his precinct he was responsible for this outcome and for the death of several officers under his command. He didn't care about his job or position. His concern was for the dead officer's families and those who were still alive, still suffering for his mistake and misjudgment.

"I'll cooperate with the FBI Sir and my job is to make sure these Officers get a proper burial, and concern for those still injured. We clean up our own mess and I'll put in my own resignation if that saves the department and city any embarrassment. But until then let me do my job." Cavanaugh shot back.

"You better or it's your ass Cavanaugh." With that said the Commissioner left, closing Cavanaugh's door loudly for everyone within ear shot to intentionally hear.

All faces turned toward their Commander's office. Cavanaugh knew he was deep in it. He watched as his own precinct was splattered with blood, crime scene tape was everywhere, pictures were being taken, Evidence was being gathered and one of his best Detectives was possibly dying along with her brother. He wanted his own answers and he needed someone he could trust.

Across the barrier where the Police crime tape was being stretched around the crimes scene outside. One figure watched from the sidelines knowing his drugs and money were being held somewhere and his men dead. Led by one cop that was still lying dead on the sidewalk. He wanted answers to as to why was Bobby so careless to attack a Boston precinct? What could the police possibly know?

This lone figure would find out thru other channels, thru other Departments that he had control of.

BOSTON HOSPITAL

Frost had arrived with Angela and Frank Sr., Korsack arrived soon after them. They found Maura sitting alone and rushed to see if she had found out anything about Frankie and Jane.

Jane's mother was frantic. "Dr Isles where are my children? Frost told me you were with both of them when all this happened. When can we see them? What's going on?...

Frank interceded. "Angela, Dr. Isles can't answer if you keep asking questions. I'm sorry Dr. Isles we're both worried as I'm sure you all are. Have….have you heard anything?"

Both Frost and Korsack were waiting to for an answer. "I…..the Doctors are still with them. I just don't know, not being family they have no obligation to inform me of anything. I wish I could help answer your questions." Maura was tired and Korsack noticed the worry lines in her face.

"Angela sit here and I'll see if I can find out for all of us." Stated Frank Sr.

"I'll go with you." Frost interjected. He was worried sick for his partner and figured he could be more help finding out on an official basis.

Korsack sat down with Jane's mother and friend. "Hey you know Jane. She's probably telling them how to stitch her up and Frankie already." With that said Korsack wanted to believe more than anything than both Rizzoli's would pull thru. But in the back of his mind he knew that something wasn't right about this whole investigation. It was an old case that Cavanaugh kept from him. He had trusted Jane to further investigate, which had already one cop dead before this attack on the precinct. Now almost everyone involved or touched by this case was either dead or hurt. Now this was closer to home. His friend and the Rizzoli family were like family to him. He could see that Maura needed something clean to wear while he waited on news from the Doctors.

"Dr Isles, I'm going to see if I can find some clean scrubs for you. And possibly somewhere you can clean up."

"Thank you, I …..thanks." Maura was about to launch into what type of clothes she needed but decided otherwise. Korsack ventured down the hallway to the nurses' station. As he acquired the clothes and stood with Frank Sr. and Frost, two Surgeons came from the double doors were Frankie and Jane were taken.

**TBC **

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews and encouragement. As usual comments and reviews are most welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**BOSTON AIRPORT**

Flight 427 had landed without difficulty. Both Gabriel Dean and Joe Grant exited the plane without knowing either were on board. As they were exiting the inside ramp, Joe recognized Gabriel from other cases.

"Agent Dean? I didn't expect you here. Working on another case I suspect?"

"Agent Grant, I should say the same about you. Usually the agency doesn't send two agents to the same city unless for backup."

"Well it's a personal matter. A dear friend has been hurt and I came for support." Stated Grant. Joe didn't want chit chat. He wanted to see if Jane was alright.

"Ok, I… ah have something similar. I thought I shoot down and make my rounds. Probably heard about the shootings on the Boston police station. I have the local FBI keeping me abreast, since they will be conducting a formal investigation."

"Yeah; I checked in to what's going on. But I have some urgent business to conduct. Maybe we can hook up later. I need to go." Joe walked off, not worrying whether Gabriel found it curious. He wanted to get to Jane more than anything. He hailed a taxi.

Gabriel stood a little perplexed at Joe's actions. Shaking his head he hailed a cab also and informed the driver to take him to Boston Medical Center.

Gabriel sat back in the cab, worrying about Jane._ 'God Jane, please be alright' _

**BOSTON HOSPITAL**

Frankie Sr, Korsak and Frost had joined Maura and Angela when the two surgeons approached.

"The family to Frankie and Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yes." Angela spoke up first. Frankie Sr. held his wife's hand waiting for the surgeons to speak.

"I'm Doctor Lee and this is Dr. Haynes. Mr. Rizzoli is out of surgery and he's stable. We're moving him to ICU this minute. There were no complications and he should recover just fine."

Everyone sighed with relief. Maura however knew that Frankie would pull thru just fine, considering her observation of his injuries. But everyone noticed the surgeon's delay of mentioning Jane.

"What about my daughter?" Angela broke from her husband. Everyone around the Rizzoli family unconsciously moved in closer. Maura could see in the surgeons face some trepidation.

"We ran into some complications with her injuries." Stated Dr. Haynes. She's still in surgery under the best cardiovascular surgeon in the city. We called him in when we noticed a slight nick to the heart. "

Maura stepped up. "Where in the heart? The connective tissue? Did the bullet hit the Superior Vena Cava? Any ventricles? Any….

"And you are?" Questioned Dr. Haynes.

"I'm Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Boston Police Department, but also a close friend to Jane Rizzoli."

Frank Sr. interjected. "Doctor it's all ok. These are Jane's friends and colleagues. You can say to them, what you need to say to us."

Maura smiled back and Jane's parents. She forget she could get wordy and Korsak placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Doctor please." Angela was frantic.

"I'm sorry….. uh the bullet nicked part of her right atrium. We had to stop her heart partially to fix the torn tissue. Dr Malcolm is the best Cardiologist in the hospital. We were concerned that she was too weak from blood loss to continue the surgery. That's why we called him in for a consult. He decided to do the surgery himself. Seems that Miss Rizzoli helped him at one time find a family member that was missing. We will let you know her condition as soon as possible."

"Oh God." Angela practically fainted, while her husband moved her over to a chair to sit her down. Frost took the initiative and looked for some water. He almost teared up himself finding out the news on his partners condition. Korsak held back his feelings to help Jane's parents. Maura reached back unconsciously and Korsak grabbed her hand and stood behind her.

Frank spoke up. "Thank you Doctors; we'll be here. When can we find out where my son is being taken?"

"I'll send the attending nurse to inform you when he's settled in ICU." Informed Dr. Haynes. "In the mean time we need to assist Dr. Malcolm."

As the two surgeons left the Rizzoli family and friends. Everyone took in the information they were left with. Maura sat next to Angela and Frank and held Angela's hand. Korsak kneeled next to Jane's father.

"Jane is tough, just like her brother. Everyone is pulling and praying for them both."

Frank Sr. shook his head acknowledging Korsak, while comforting his wife.

"Frost and I will need to get back to Headquarters." Looking towards the Rizzoli family. "If there's anything you both need, let Frost and I know. I'll tell everyone to pray for them both." Korsak motioned Frost to leave. Both Frank and Angela were in thought of their two children. "Dr. Isles I'll be back and let the Captain know what's going on. I will call you when things have settled down."

Maura only nodded faintly and smiled. She appreciated Korsak's courtesy towards her and Jane's family. She knew it would be a long wait before any word on Jane. But knowing that Frankie would be ok, would put some ease of mind on the Rizzoli's and her.

As Korsak pulled Frost along, still somewhat in shock, he pulled him aside. "Look, I want you do something for me. Stay close to Cavanaugh and how he's handling this investigation. Something stinks about this whole thing."

"I want to stay close to my partner Vince. Jane…Jane looked out for me, and I want to do the same." Frost was trying to hold his emotions at bay.

Putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look, we all care about Jane. I know how you feel, even if I'm not her partner anymore, she's still important to me. I don't want any more officers getting hurt or killed. This whole thing may still have a mole inside and not just Bobby. His partner Danny paid the price going undercover and I bet there is more to this than just a bunch of drugs and money. Those drivers were killed execution style and Bobby went to some extreme lengths to find something at the precinct. I want to know what it was. I need you on this Barry. Jane needs you and all the officers that have fallen under this mess."

Barry straightened up, mentally steeling himself at what Korsak was saying. "I'm on it Vince. For Jane, for them all."

"Good, I'm going to check on some old leads, while…..

Korsak saw Frost look up with surprise. Korsak turned and noticed in the lobby several Police Officers from the Precincts and others standing and waiting. They look liked they had gathered at a convention center. Korsak and Frost walked out towards them.

"Hey fella's what's going on." Korsak asked.

No one in particular spoke up. But a Sgt that Korsak knew spoke. "Vince, we are all here to give blood. Detective Rizzoli and Officer Rizzoli are our brother and sister in uniform. Everyone here heard about what happened and what Rizzoli did to save everyone and her brother. Some are in the chapel and others have given blood. We…

Motioning towards the other officers. "We want to know if they are alright and want to give our support to the family."

Frost and Korsak were touched by all the Officers showing their concern and support. Vince and Frost could barely hold their emotions back.

"I'm sure I speak for the Rizzoli family." Korsak spoke. "They appreciate all your concerns for their son and daughter. They are still in critical condition and we hope for the best."

All the Officers understood the seriousness of any officer being injured or killed. But these deaths and injuries were the cause of a bad cop. This affected the entire Boston Police Department. This would pull them together or tear the entire Police Department apart. Korsak knew this better than anyone. Right now Korsak knew that Jane Rizzoli was pulling them together because of her heroic actions. Korsak thought of Jane.

'_I wish you could see this Jane. Their all here because of you'_

Outside the Boston Medical Center, two cabs pulled up right behind each other.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

As each of the FBI agents paid the cab drivers they saw each other again. Both had perplexed looks on their faces. Both walked towards each other and realized this was getting spooky, and coincidental, even for them.

"Agent Dean, this is unexpected."

"I could say the same for you Agent Grant. I thought you were on a personal mission?"

"Well, I just came to see a friend. They're at this hospital. But….uh, is this about the attacks on the Boston Police station?" Joe didn't want to explain too much on why he was there.

"Yeah; official business. Doing some internal work with those Officers that were injured. I think they could help us with any formal investigation by our agency." Said Gabriel.

"Right…..well I may be able to help. This is my city and people tend to open up to who they are familiar with. Trust issues out here are serious. Just let me know…..I better get inside and see how my friend is doing."

'_Dammit; that's all I need is someone to know why I'm here'_ Thought Gabriel.

'_Dammit; that's all I need is for another agent to be around here' _Thought Joe.

"Well, shall we." As both men walked in unison inside to the hospital, they couldn't help notice several Officers standing around in the lobby. As they proceeded to the help desk they were eyed suspiciously other than Joe.

Korsak approached. "Lt Grant; hey your back in town? Good, I'm sure the Rizzoli family would be happy to see you." Frost stood by and watched Agent Dean.

Dean cocked his head, looking towards Joe. "You know the Rizzoli family?"

"Yeah….Uh…. I pretty much grow up in the same neighborhood. I….I need to see you for a minute Vince. Excuse me Agent Grant.

"Sure." Gabriel could see that something was bothering Grant. But decided that it must be a concern for his friend. He thought probably a fellow Officer.

"Frost?" Korsak chimed in. "Take care of that situation I spoke about."

"Yeah….I'll be back soon." Frost eyed Gabriel for a moment, and mentally said a small prayer for Jane. He proceeded on his way.

Gabriel felt a little alienated, but was use to that from being a FBI agent. He proceeded to the nurse's desk to ask about Jane. He knew only family would be allowed to see her, but he would use his badge to see her. Something he was glad for.

"Vince…how….how is she and Frankie?" Joe needed to know, knowing his stomach was turning in fear.

Korsak knew that Joe had a thing for Jane other than just childhood friends. "Frankie is in recovery, and he'll be fine. Jane….Jane is still in surgery. Dr. Isles and her parents are waiting on word from the surgeon."

"You didn't answer my question Vince. Now give me the truth."

Vince pulled in his breath. "The bullet nicked her heart. They had to bring in a heart specialist. It's….it's touch and go Joe. That's all I know. "

Joe turned trying not to show his worry. He turned back towards Vince. "God Vince; what happened?"

"Bobby was dirty. He killed his own partner to cover up a drug deal and went down to the precinct to finish off witnesses. He was going to kill Jane, Frankie and Dr. Isles. T he radio caught his conversation about killing them and we come in and rescue him without a word on what happened."

"Bastard. But….but how did Jane…..did he shoot her?" Joe was growing angrier by the minute.

"Once Bobby figured the jig was up he took Jane as a hostage. He came out with a gun to her head trying to keep her as a shield. What he didn't count on was Jane. She wanted us to shoot, but no one would. So she shot him thru herself. She stopped him before anyone else got hurt."

Joe stood back in shock at what Korsak revealed. "Dammit…dammit. Dammit Jane." Joe knew he was only expressing what anyone would have thought on how crazy a situation that unfolded. But he knew Jane would protect her brother and friends regardless to the threat to her life.

"I got to see her Vince. I got to know how she's doing."

Korsak and Joe hadn't noticed Dean walk up. He heard the entire explanation of events. He was just as angry and flustered that Jane was in danger and took a bullet to herself to stop a bad cop.

"Detective Korsak you know the events that happened and I would like to discuss this formally. But I'm concerned for Detective Rizzoli's well being. I would appreciate…..if you could keep me abreast of her condition."

"How…..how do you know Detective Rizzoli, Dean?" Joe was a little upset that Dean was getting a little personal.

"I worked with Detective Korsak and Rizzoli on a related case concerning Hoyt. She was kidnapped by him and his so called apprentice. She was very resourceful in stopping him from killing her."

"_WHAT?"_ Joe looked and Korsak.

"She didn't want anyone to worry about her Joe. You know how she is."

"You could of ….

Joe stopped himself or he would reveal his true feelings for Jane. Joe already picked up on something more than just a friend concerning Jane and Dean and was a little jealous that Dean worked with Jane on such a dangerous case concerning Hoyt.

"Look Dean, I'm here for a friend and for the Rizzoli family. It's not official business and I want to assist in any investigation that's forthcoming."

Korsak watched the two men and picked up on some _other_ issues concerning Jane. He was also aware he was talking to two FBI agents and now willing to give up any information that wasn't already known thru the media and the agency.

"Look off the record you two. I don't care what your reasons are for being here, but I do care about Jane Rizzoli. She's like a daughter to me and for the record if you two doing anything to upset the Rizzoli family or hurt Jane while she's fighting for her life. I will personally make sure your lives are a living _hell_. Now if you two want to say a prayer for her and want to see her, then get in line. There are a lot of Officers who are proud to call her a hero, and I'm not going to have you two coming in here and match testosterone towards Jane. So either go up and see her and the family or get the _hell _out of my face."

With that said and anger coursing thru his vains, Korsak left to find Dr. Isles and further his own investigation.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

The Cardiologist surgeon worked furiously to save Jane's life. Stopping her heart was risky, but he had no choice or she would surely die right there on the hospital table. Once he had repaired the damage to her atrium he closed her up. Jane had lost so much blood, and he was sure if he didn't continue, there would be permanent damage to her heart. It was a tough call but she was worth it. He remembered the Detective was the only one who had hope of finding his dead daughter and Jane had made her promise good. His daughter's murderer confessed and he told the police where the body was. That was due, he found out, to Detective Rizzoli's close scrutiny and persistent investigation. The other police in Boston claimed it was next to impossible to ever find out where any killer hid his victims. Not for Jane Rizzoli.

'_I owed you Detective, for my daughter'_

Dr. Malcolm had insisted he would keep a close watch on his patient and no other Doctor other than him would give specific care. The nurses had never had such exclusive surgeon see personally to his patient. Most of the times the head nurse would give out the Doctors instructions and the Doctor would head out for playing golf all day. The nurses thought this Detective must be very important.

Doctor Malcolm had personally wanted to speak to Jane's family. Maura was the first to see the Specialist come thru the doors, then Frank and Angela.

"Doctor Malcolm I remember you from a case that Jane had worked. Your….your daughter right?" Maura remembered the corpse.

"Yes; you're Doctor Isles. I…I want to thank you for treating my daughter with respect."

"You're more than welcome. This is Jane's mother and father. Jane is a close friend to me and we all are anxious as to her condition."

Angela interjected. "Doctor please, how is she? Is….is she….

Angela was afraid to ask. Frank and Maura were equally afraid.

"No, we finally have her stable and she's in ICU. I will be her personal physician from now on. I will make sure she gets the best care available Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli. I'm going to be frank about her care. The next 48 hours will be critical to her recovery. It was touch and go for awhile, and the blood loss was making it difficult. But she's strong and I'm sure that she most probably will l make a complete recovery."

Angela hugged the Doctor and cried at the same time. "Thank you Doctor. I know you've done everything you could. My Frankie and Janie are Rizzoli's. They don't know when to quit."

Maura smiled at what was true for Jane and her brother. She wanted to see her friend desperately to be by her side and take up vigil. But that would have to wait until her parents saw her first. It still bothered Maura that Bobby was willing to kill all of them for the sake of being discovered, setting off the chain of events that made Jane shoot herself to protect her brother and including protecting her. It bothered her a lot, she just realized how much.

Korsak returned to the ICU unit floor and caught Maura watching Frank Sr, and Angela moving in another direction.

"Dr. Isles, what's going on? Is Jane…..?

Korsak's thought's caught in his throat. Maura could already see his worry. "She's under 24 hour care Vince. The Specialist came out to tell us that Jane is under his personal care. Jane found his daughter on another murder case. I was the ME on the case. I think he's repaying the favor. She's going to be alright; I just know it."

Maura didn't like showing her personal emotions around anyone but Jane. But with Jane injured she had to rely on those around her, that she knew loved Jane. Korsak and Frost was the closest outside of the Rizzoli's that Maura could trust.

"Damn…..I feel so useless around here. Everyone is….. Dr. Isles I need your help with something."

"Anything."

"Tell me what happened while you and Jane were hostage."

**LOBBY AREA**

Agent Dean and Grant both received phone calls. Both stood apart from each other listening to what was conveyed. After nodding their heads and answering back on their cell phones, both converged on each other.

Dean spoke first. "It seems we both have been assigned to Boston for the Investigation on the precinct. Seems are higher ups thought we know the area well and want us to be lead agents."

Joe shook his head, not wanting to work with Dean. Not that he hated the guy, but he knew both had personal interest in Jane.

"Fine, but I want to go see Jane first. Korsak made it very clear we were not to upset the Rizzoli family or Jane."

Dean shook his head. "I want to see Jane too. But we will need to take statements after we find out how she's doing."

Both stared at each other, while having their own thoughts on Jane.

"Well, then we need to go up. After you Agent Dean." Joe motioned his hand towards the elevators.

As both men rode the elevator towards the surgery unit, both were scared at the thought that Jane may not make it. When they arrived, they immediately saw Korsak speaking with Dr. Isles. Both looked up to see the agents walking towards them. Maura thought it strange both men were together to see Jane.

"Lt. Grant or Agent Grant it's good to see you again, and Agent Dean, you also. I just wish….. it was under better circumstances."

Korsak glared with silent intimidation at both men.

"I….I wanted to see Detective Rizzoli and her brother." Mentioned Joe. "Are they both alright?"

Dean stood silent waiting anxiously for an answer.

"I don't know if I'm the one who should be telling you. But I think it would be alright since you've both worked with Jane. She's in the intensive care unit and her surgeon is personally supervising her recovery."

Both men sighed with relief. Grant knew it would be too soon to speak to Jane knowing how he felt and Dean didn't want to give away that he wanted to be closer to Jane than just being a long distance friend.

Both men knew they needed an excuse to come back later and visit personally. "Well I need to get down to the Precinct and so do you Agent Grant. As soon as Detective Rizzoli and Officer Rizzoli awake, could you notify me….us. We may need to question them as soon as possible."

Joe gave Dean an annoying stare. _'God what's the matter with you? Are you that insensitive? '_

"Of…. Of course. Though you have to clear that first with the Doctor." Stated Maura.

Korsak broke in. "When it's important enough to question them, I'll make sure you two get front row seats. In the meantime, I think you better go do your jobs so I can do mine."

"And what is that Detective Korsak?" Dean asked sternly.

"Taking care of our own." Korsak shot back.

Grant understood more than anyone how protective Officers are of their own. But he knew Jane's partnership with Korsak. So this was personal.

"We'll go and see the Captain, Korsak. Take care of your own and we'll be in touch." Said Joe.

Maura knew something was up with those two agents, and Korsak questioning her about what happened only made her more suspicious that there was more than what Korsak was revealing.

**OTHER OFFICES IN BOSTON**

"What did you find out?"

"Bobby screwed up and big time. It was enough they found those two drivers dead. But Bobby showed up to personally see to the shipment that was confiscated. He made a mess of everything."

"Then make the mess go away." The figure sat in darkness in his office. His blinds were pulled to keep any light from shining thru.

"I can only get so close. You have more resources than I do. I told you it was a bad idea to use a dirty cop."

"He got the job done. I just didn't think he would be that stupid. His dead partner was smart finding that shipment. That haul was worth 5 mill. I don't take kindly that someone interfered and there may be ties to lead back to us. What was Bobby looking for anyway to risk that kind of move?"

The lone figure spoke. "Whatever it was, he went back to the precinct to find it. It wasn't at the crime scene. I should know. Bobby left with that Rizzoli chick."

"So you're telling me that Detective Rizzoli knew what it was?"

"I'm saying Bobby took enough men to kill everyone there and still he took Rizzoli hostage to get out of there. He must of found what he was looking for. I just don't know what it was. Everything's been bottled up by the FBI."

"Then put some pressure to find out what it was. I have people who are a little upset that their merchandise is sitting in a warehouse lightly guarded and those cops are too stupid to want to care. Come to think of it, this may give us the _opportunity_ to take back what is ours. Their attention is elsewhere and it may be we need to take the time to honor the dead."

The dark figure knew where this was going. "I take it that those that were the last to see Bobby may need elimination?"

"I'm saying that we need to make someone take the fall messing with our shipment. Bobby was expendable. That's why he was easy to convince him his future would be richer. He was greedy. Someone in that department knew something was up and sent in Bobby's partner to investigate, _alone_." The figure in the _chair_ sat slightly forward.

"I know one thing. Cavanaugh made Rizzoli personally responsible for taking the lead on this. She knows something. Why else would Bobby take her hostage?"

"Then find out what she knows and anyone else. I don't need loose ends, and neither do you. You keep things in perspective _Commissioner_." The figure at the chair made it clear what's to be expected of his informant. "I want to know what Detective Rizzoli knows and then we move."

**TBC**

A/N: I know it's short or overdue. Busy schedules make me late. Anywho, I appreciate all the reviews and comments. And you may do so again at your leisure.


	7. Chapter 7

Frost had learned from Jane not to look at the _outcome_, but to look for the cause and effect for what happened in any crime scene. Frost had returned to the precinct, trying to stay out of the way of the FBI agents that were taking notes. Blood was still everywhere, and the outlines and cones of were rounds were marked and fellow Officer bodies had fell still bothered him. Jane was right about looking for something that is obviously there, but no one else could see except by a trained detective eye. An eye that was trained by Jane Rizzoli.

Korsak had told him to stick close to the investigation. He had called him on the cell phone to look for a pack of cigarettes that seemed to be missing from Bobby's body. He informed him that Dr. Isles had said that Bobby found the pack with the camera. But being that the FBI took over the investigation and Bobby's body was at another morgue. There were no cigarettes to be found. They had mysteriously disappeared. That had made something perfectly clear of what was going on. Someone else was dirty and it could be anyone on the Police force.

Korsak was contacted by Frost. "Vince there's nothing here as to why the cigarette pack is gone. No one from the FBI is even asking about any camera. Cavanaugh is nowhere to be found and most of the force is pissed that they aren't handling their own investigation. "

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. The girl that was the witness is dead. Danny is dead, the two drivers, all the officers in the precinct dead. The only ones that are still alive that were in that building are Jane, Dr. Isles and Frankie. Bobby was going to make damn sure he would eliminate everyone involved who could finger him and others." Stated Korsak.

"So they're all in danger. I need to be down there to protect them." Frost was about to leave, knowing his friends were in danger.

"No; I'm here and I need you out in the field as my eyes and ears. I'll protect them without them knowing it. I can't trust anyone right now but you Frost."

"But something I don't get Vince. Why would Cavanaugh not inform you about an old case of yours? Why would he single out Jane as lead Detective on this case?"

In the back of his mind Korsak had the same thoughts. It bothered him that Cavanaugh had went behind his back. But even more so he used his old partner to throw it in his face.

"There's only one person who can answer that and he will have to answer to me. Anyway stay close and find out what you can."

"Right Korsak. How's…..how's Jane?" Frost was almost afraid to ask.

"She just came out of surgery. The Doctor said she will probably make it. Frankie is on the mend already."

"That…..that's good. I'll…stay on it."

As he hung up his cell, Frost could help look out at how dark it was getting. The day had been long, tiring and upsetting. Jane was still in the hospital in critical condition, and he couldn't even be by her side right now. He couldn't be jealous of Vince; after all he was Jane's old partner. But he was her new partner and needed to know she was going to be alright.

**BOSTON POLICE PRECINCT**

The next two days were tense for the Boston Police Dept as well as the FBI. Grant and Dean had interviewed numerous Officers attached to the large drug case and their assignments per Cavanaugh's directorate. They found that Korsak had been assigned to the case at one time as lead Detective and suddenly the case was considered cold. Any notes to the case had disappeared along with any other leads attached to the file.

Dean surmised that either Korsak was involved or Bobby had destroyed any evidence attached to the case. Grant and Dean were arguing in Cavanaugh's office. Cavanaugh was put on disciplinary leave until further notice.

"You forget your perspective Agent Grant. Everyone is a suspect, especially this Precinct's officers. The only ones who are not are the dead officers that gave their lives, and both the Rizzoli's. So I don't care how long you've known Detective Korsak, he's still a suspect."

Joe shot back, banging his fist on the desk. "My perspective is right where it should be. These Officers are not going to say anything to us, whether they know something or not. They don't give a damn were the blame goes; they want to burn Bobby's body and bury him in the river. They want to bury their own and they think we're are being _asses_ for not letting them."

Dean calmed himself. "Look, I understand they're hating us. I understand it's like a family and they're hurting in more ways than one. I know a lot of them are close to the Rizzoli's and want to do everything in their power to find out why this happened. But whoever did this had inside information and Bobby was not the key person in all this. There are too many holes in this investigation and a lot of dead bodies. Cavanaugh is not a fool and I don't think he could trust anyone other than Bobby's partner with this case. That leaves me to believe from evidence that we found that these guys were mercenaries. Someone hired them to take out this Precinct and Bobby didn't have that kind of money. He didn't even have a bank account. We checked his house, car and neighbors. Someone made sure his place was thoroughly searched before we got to it and well as his dead partners home. They were looking for something and we have no clue to what."

"I'm just saying that Cavanaugh put Detective Rizzoli on this case for a reason. She's good at her job and I don't think Cavanaugh could have trusted anyone else to follow thru. I certainly don't think he expected an all out attack on his precinct and his officers either. Bobby took Jane… I mean Detective Rizzoli hostage for a reason. He was going to kill her and I think he knew he had to make sure what she knew." Joe was holding back his personal relationship with Jane, even knowing he let it almost slip.

Both Dean and Grant knew they were FBI agents and couldn't allow any personal feelings interfere with their investigation. But it hurt them both to know Jane could have died without either knowing if they had a chance with her.

"Why don't you talk to Korsak and see what you can get out of him." Speaking to Joe. "We need to know if there were some heavy hitters on this case. I bet he has his own notes that could help us. I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt until we prove otherwise." Without knowing it, Dean was also giving Joe an opportunity to check up on Jane.

"That's fine. I'll keep you up on any new info about Detective Rizzoli and her brother."

"Also send two men to keep watch on the Rizzoli's and Dr. Isles. I have a hunch that this case has some carry over." Said Dean.

"You think someone may try and harm the survivors?" Grant had already placed two undercover FBI agents in the hospital already. He was also afraid for Jane.

"Let's just say; let's not give whoever is behind this the chance to."

Grant nodded and headed out. They were being watched from the precinct.

**BOSTON HOSPITAL**

Frankie was coming around finally. Angela and Frank were there to see him slowly open his eyes. Angela took his hand and held it. "Come on Frankie you can do it."

Frankie felt like his mouth was full of cotton. He tried to see the blurry images that were slowly coming into focus. He felt something in his nose and his breathing felt better than what he remembered.

"Frank get some water." Angela motioned to her husband. "He probably has a dry throat from all those tubes sticking down his throat. Thank goodness they finally took them out."

"M…ma?"

"Yes baby it's me and your father. You're going to be alright. The Doctors said you're just fine."

"Ja….Jane. Where…

"She's in another Intensive Care Unit son." Here drink some water." Frank Sr had carefully given Frankie water with a straw.

Frankie's mind was cloudy to what recently happened. The last thing he remembered was Dr. Isles saying don't shoot.

"Wh….why's Jane in the care….care unit. Thanks dad." Both Angela and Frank looked at each other, whether it was wise to tell Frankie about his big sister.

"Now you don't need to worry about your sister. She's going to be fine." Said Angela with worry in her voice.

Frankie was starting to get worried. His monitors started beeping faster. Frank could see this was upsetting his son, not telling him about Jane. He knew how close his sibling were to each other. Especially knowing Frankie followed in Jane's footsteps at being a cop.

Frankie tried to push himself up a little more. "What…..what happened to Jane? Where…..where is she…?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Maura sat silently in the chair bed watching Jane's breathing thru a tube down her throat. The nurses were checking her vitals every two hours and then notifying her Doctor thru constant phone calls on her results. Maura was impressed at the attention Jane was receiving, but did nothing to resolve her worries. Especially with so many monitors beeping in the lightly dimmed ICU room. Korsak had checked with Dr. Isles on Jane's condition, and the worry lines on his forehead only receded with her answer to tell him they have to wait for Jane to come around. Doctor Malcolm had induced a drug induced coma to allow Jane to heal with minimum infection. He had kept his promise to keep a close eye on Jane's condition. And that had kept Maura and the Rizzoli's comforted, for now.

Maura had viewed hundreds of dead corpses thru her job. But looking at Jane lying helpless on the ground, bleeding to death, was something she would never get over. It was something she was not prepared to ever see, especially to a dear friend. She kept looking at her hands, which were usually gloved at a crime scene. But the imagery of Jane's blood covering her hands made her slightly nauseas.

'_How could this happen Jane? You have a dangerous enough job for this to happen. But Bobby was responsible for this and your brother's injuries'_

Maura sniffed back tears remembering how much Jane meant to her. Maura being the only child and finding out that she was the daughter of a notorious crime boss made her feel sometimes alienated. But Jane had proven herself more of a _sister_ than friend. Jane loved to tease her about being a walking encyclopedia and how she was always trying to get her too incubated into social society.

She had to smile at Jane's embarrassment at a social dinner, and Jane didn't know the proper etiquette in cutting into a whole fish with finesse. Jane showed her politely and Jane still ended up squirting herself with the fish juices. Again another memory of how Jane admitted how scared she was, when Holt was stalking her again, after escaping from prison. She remembered how Jane hates to show how vulnerable she can be, yet admitted to her while staying at her place while in hiding. She felt even more close to Jane than ever. But more so when Maura knew her father's past had caught up to her and the people after him killed her half brother. When Jane found out that they were after Maura, she promised the cell phone that her father gave her for contact would never be used to stop them. The man responsible was left in a garage with a hole in his head and a note with a picture of her when she was a little girl. It meant stay away from her father's child or else.

But Jane, Korsak and Frost had denied they ever made a call to her father and destroyed the cell phone. But she suspected otherwise and attempts at her life stopped. Jane admitted _only _that they would protect friends and family, no matter what. Maura knew; she knew exactly who was protecting her.

Maura stood up to move a strand of hair out of Jane's face. Kissed her on the forehead for assurance that she was still there.

'_Wake up soon Jane. It scares me to lose you. You're my only true friend'_

**FRANKIE'S ROOM**

"What happened to Jane?" Frankie insisted to his parents.

"Frankie stop, you're going to hurt yourself. Lay back down, it's not good for you to move around so much."

Frankie was wincing and one of the nurses from the ICU unit monitoring his vitals entered.

"Mr. Rizzoli, please stay calm. Are you in pain?" The nurse asked.

"No….no. I want to find out about my sister, Jane Rizzoli. Why is she in the ICU unit?" Frankie kept trying to get up.

"Frank Junior, will you please calm down." Frank Sr. had no choice but to tell his son.

"Janie was injured trying to stop Bobby from letting you die."

Frankie fell back on his bed in shock. "Wha….what happened?

The nurse interrupted. "Mr. Rizzoli first you need to calm down. I will let the Doctor know you're awake, but please be calm or your stitches will come out."

Frankie nodded slightly as the monitors slowed their beeping and he looked at his father for answers. His mother couldn't look him in the eyes, knowing what happened.

As the nurse left, Frank Sr. continued. "Janie does what she always does for family, protect them. From what her partner and Dr. Isles told me. She was concerned about getting you help in time to save you. So….." Looking towards his wife, she nodded. "She had to stop Bobby. She was held as hostage and when no one could stop him, she….she did."

"What….what did Jane do?" Frankie knew his sister.

Frank knew Frankie would be eaten by guilt if he knew what Jane did. His mother wanted to soften the blow.

"Now you know Jane. She's going to be fine the Doctors told us. Dr. Isles and Vince are down there with her now. She's going to be mad if she found out you broke your stitches asking about her. I don't think you want to go there, now do you?"

Frankie conceded to his mother's advice about Jane. He knew she would be mad, but as a cop, he knew they were hiding something. He was still weak and tired. He wanted to ask further, but struggling to stay awake was overpowering.

"Ok ma; but I want to…to see Jane as soon as…possible." Frankie succumbed to his exhaustion. There would be no more questions for the night, until he could see Jane.

Frank Sr. sighed a sign of relief. "I can't bear to tell him Frank. What Jane did will…will just…." Frank pulled his wife in close for a hug. "I know, I know."

**TBC**

A/N: I know this is short. But my brain is fried this morning. I assure you more to come soon. Comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks so much for your viewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Joe arrived at the Hospital shamelessly using his FBI badge to visit the ICU unit. Once bypassing that hurdle he nervously pushed open the door to Jane's room. He could see that Dr. Isles was sleeping in the chair, and tried not to wake her. When he saw Jane with the tube down her throat and her paler of skin, his heart sank. This was not only a childhood friend, but someone he cared more about than he could possibly admit.

He stood close to the bed and started stroking Jane's head and forehead. Now he knew more than ever, he was in _love_ with this woman. Seeing her hurt in this manner was more than enough to convince him otherwise. A bad cop he knew while on the force was the cause of this and whoever Bobby was working for. He vowed there and then, he would not let this happen again. Joe knew Jane would never give up her job as a Homicide Detective. She was good at it and worked _damn_ hard to prove herself over the years. But this was different. She had to cause physical harm to herself to stop a murderer and save her brother. There were some things that didn't need to be said at the moment and Joe just wanted to hold her and protect her. He hoped he would get the chance, and soon.

Maura pretended she was still asleep. She didn't want to disturb Agent Grant while he was watching Jane. She could see in his eyes how much he cared for her. It was something you couldn't hide. As she kept her eyelids partly closed, she saw Joe lean down and kiss Jane on the forehead, and then stroke her face.

"I know you're not asleep Dr. Isles."

Maura smiled. "Ok, I'm caught." Maura moved close to the other side of the bed.

"How's she doing?"

"Doctor Malcolm is an excellent specialist. He has been taking great care of our girl. He said she will probably make a full recovery."

Joe nodded, not saying anything. He looked back down and he was unconsciously holding Jane's IV hand. He hated to conduct business in the presence of Jane, but he had to ask questions.

"Dr. Isles I have to ask. Did Bobby say anything to you or Jane before he took her hostage?"

"He was looking for a pack of cigarettes that had a camera. With all the confusion I don't remember what happened to them. But I do know he was going to kill all of us before he found out that I was holding down the button to broadcast what he was going to do."

"Smart; did he mention by chance why he was hunting for the cigarette camera?"

"From what I remembered, he killed his partner and the camera could identify him."

"Did Detective Rizzoli know any other information from the case?"

"If she did, she didn't have a chance to inform me. I don't know about passing any information on to Detective Frost or Korsak."

"Did he say anything else that could be of use to this case?"

"No….I…I just know that Jane saved me and her brother. She made sure she stayed between me and Frankie. I'm sorry there's not anything else I remember. Frankie was in bad shape, and Jane knew Bobby was desperate to escape. When I came outside, I saw Bobby holding Jane hostage. It was seconds after I saw what happened. I…..I wish Jane could of…anything but this." Maura became misty again, playing the scene over in her mind.

Joe gave Maura a sympathetic look. "I promise Dr. Isles."

"Maura…call me Maura."

"I promise Maura that I will do everything in my power to find out who's behind this. Bobby was just a pawn in all this and he used everyone for his own end." Looking back at Jane, he brushed her hair back. "No one gets away at hurting you and my friends Jane. I'll be back." He kissed her forehead once again, hoping Maura would keep his showing of emotions to herself. He had a hunch he could trust her.

As Maura watched Joe leave. She held onto Jane's hand. "I wish you could see how much you're cared about Jane."

Korsak had watched Joe earlier enter Jane's room. He wanted to stop him, but his cell phone rang. He thought it was Frost.

"Talk to me Frost."

"This isn't Frost. It's me, Cavanaugh. We need to talk."

"You got some nerve calling me after what happened." Korsak shot back angrily.

"You forget who you're talking to Detective. I'm still your Commanding Officer and I need you."

Korsak laughed slightly. "You need me, since when? You didn't need me when you sent in Danny on my old case and got him killed by his partner. I guess I just wasn't trust worthy to continue the case huh?"

"Look Detective….." Cavanaugh had to calm himself. He knew Korsak was upset about being left out of the case, but more so of his ex partner being seriously injured.

"Vince, I need you so we can catch these scum's who killed so many good officers. Rizzoli means a lot to our department….and she's one of us. Both Frankie and her, so help me catch who did this to our people."

Korsak wanted to believe Cavanaugh, but his pride was hurting. He had no reason to believe him, but he did want to find the people responsible for this mess.

"I'm listening."

"First…how's Frankie and Jane?"

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

"One of the FBI guys just went into Rizzoli's room. She must be awake and answering questions. I can't get close enough yet."

"Then find a way in. I need to know what she knows. If anyone gets in the way, then you know how accidents happen. How medication get's mixed up."

"What about her brother?"

"He's just a grunt and knows nothing. Cavanaugh put her on as lead Detective. I need to know what she knows, and then we can move on. I don't pay you to stand around worrying about insignificant bugs like her brother. There are customers who are waiting on their shipment. Need I remind you that others can fall under the bus and be crushed. If you fail, I'll make sure you don't bother being found."

A silence fell over the phone. "I understand; Sir."

"You know where to meet once it's done. I'll be waiting."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

As the day continued thru the investigation, Dean couldn't get Jane out of his mind. Without really being there at her side, he had realized he _loved _her more than anything. This case was important to solve and the fact that Jane had to resort to terrorist like actions bothered him even more than he could fathom. Being in the FBI for years and without really any social life, Jane was the first real relationship he wanted to pursue. Most agents are trained to never get serious on any level as far as companionship. But to him Jane was different in so many levels. She was beautiful beyond belief, intelligent, insightful, funny and caring. He could see right thru that hard exterior she had to put up for the sake of her job. He knew being a female Detective in any precinct or the only female Detective must have put a lot of pressure on her. But he could tell from their last meeting, she was up to the challenge and probably better than her co workers.

Gabriel shook his head, knowing he still had to keep focus on the case. Going thru what case files he could, he noticed that Korsak had one lead that must have stopped him or someone made him stop the case stone cold. It seems there were notes, within notes. Korsak had carefully concealed that there were higher authorities that were stopping the case, to which he added his own twist. It seems he was reprimanded in his personal file for insulting the Police Commissioner. It seems it was around the same time the case went cold. He had dates matched to the slim file about drug trafficking and the events that surrounded the case. From what he could piece together, Cavanaugh personally took him off the case.

What bothered Dean the most was why would he put Jane onto the case, after one Officer was already murdered being attached to this case? Why not inform Korsak that the case was being reopened and not involve him?

'_Could Korsak be involved in the drug trafficking? Could he be a mole in the department?'_

To Dean there were too many holes and questions. Too much hidden that should be in the file, but are not. He knew Jane was tenacious when it came to a case. She had proven that when he worked with her during Holt's stalking of Jane. He noticed she never quit, even though her own life was in constant danger. That alone was admiration and respect for her job as well as her personally.

He needed to speak with Cavanaugh and Korsak, and he had to do it soon. The shipment of drugs and guns in the Police warehouse were not safe, while still in the city. He knew with millions of dollars of merchandise like that, someone would not just simply let it go. He made a call to another FBI agent.

"Benson, Dean here. Put extra guards on that shipment until we move it to the FBI headquarters here. I want all information gathered on this case after the bust. It's not a coincidence that they left Danny's body in the warehouse. They could have easily dumped his body and left with the shipment. Bobby left his partners body there for a reason, or someone wanted to send a message."

"Yes Sir; Do you suspect another mole is in place at the precinct?"

"Bobby hired mercenaries that were international, not local. Their prints came up in our database, not the police files. Either Bobby was stupid, or he made a mistake and tried to clean it up. Either way, I suspect that Bobby was going to be a dead man like his partner and he just didn't know it yet."

"Yes Sir, I'll have extra agents on their way. Anything else?" Asked Benson.

"Yeah, I'm going by the hospital to see if I can question the survivors. Maybe they know something we haven't seen yet."

"Yes Sir; Benson out."

Dean had kept his feelings for Jane at bay. But his hunches believed that some answers could be with Jane.

'_God how I missed you Jane. I need to see you. I'm not going to let you push me away this time'_

Dean headed out, while the assigned agents finished up closing off sections of the precinct. Some of the Officers had made it very clear they wanted to get back to their jobs and catch those involved. Dean understood their frustrations, but the case was under FBI jurisdiction. He had to find a way to buffer their anger and work together to solve this crime on themselves.

As he drove off, one dark car was being a shadow to him. It would see where Agent Dean was going.

**JANE'S APARTMENT**

Frost had gone to Jane's apartment to take care of Joe Friday. Jane had given him a key, just in case she was ever incapacitated and couldn't take care of her little dog. Jane's dog had to be walked and fed and he was more than happy to oblige. It still bothered him that he couldn't be there to watch over her. He was worried about his partner and the whole ordeal of this case bothered him the more he thought about it. Korsak had told him to keep a close eye on the case, and he had his police laptop with him, so he sat down while Joe leapt onto the couch snuggling into him. He didn't particularly like dogs, but the little scamp grew on him.

Frost went thru some notes that Korsak and he had gathered, while at the warehouse. He valued Vince's experience as well as Jane at looking at all the clues and evidence and putting the puzzle pieces together. He was talking to himself, while typing in notes from his notebook.

"Vince told me that Bobby was not involved with the case as well as him. That Cavanaugh had secretly pushed the case onto Danny. Why was Danny more trustworthy than Vince and Bobby?"

Frost bit into a sandwich he had made himself and tried to put together other information that was not on file.

"Boston Harbor had two major events." Typing in dates. "There were big ceremonies that day. Hmmm… Typing in more dates. "Bobby's schedule shows he was at both events each time; why?" Frost checked his notes and the amount of the shipment that was catalogued. "Danny was found right after the second event. The witness said she saw a man enter the truck and he stayed for a few minutes before a black man entered. Hmmm…. Said that she saw another Caucasian man enter from the side entrance and held a gun on the other, while something was yanked from his chest. Which probably was the wire attached to Danny. Then she saw the man go down on his knees and then shot. That's when they heard her moving around and thought she was dead. Said here that police showed up and the two men left. Claims she never saw the shooter. This had to be Bobby."

Frost continued to go thru his notes. "So where are the recordings of that shooting and the wire? Why didn't the Police go in before the shooting? They had to know Danny was in trouble. Why did they hesitate? No one questioned the other officers involved on the sting….hmmm."

As Frost typed in more notes, he came across a couple of names that sounded familiar. He concluded he needed to know where the Officers assigned to Danny where. His gut instincts told him that something was wrong with the whole sting operation. He wanted answers and he was going to find them. He closed the Laptop and headed out; knowing Jane's dog was fine for now.

**BOSTON HOSPITAL**

Joe was about to leave the hospital when he eyed Korsak on his cell phone. He wanted to approach the man, but instincts told him to contact Dean to coordinate a meeting with Frankie.

Korsak looked up from his phone to see Joe leaving ICU, and heading for Frankie's room. He decided that Cavanaugh could wait and headed down the hall way to get Dr. Isles something to eat and check on Jane at the same time. He knew she had spent most of the day with Jane, which he was glad for. He hated seeing Jane so injured and it broke his heart he couldn't protect her this time, like he had when Hoyt had her pinned to the floor with scalpels. To him, this was the second time he saw Jane so vulnerable. He looked in on Jane and saw Maura asleep in the chair. It saddened him to see so many monitors and tubes hooked to Jane. He wanted to stay, but couldn't. He had so much on his mind, that at least he could try to help out for Jane's sake. He closed the door quitly and nodded to the nurse on duty. He continued up to the vending machines just a flight up.

Eyes watched the ICU staff. The lurking shadows would wait until the time was right. It would wait until the shifts changed and they would make their move.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A DARK OFFICE**

A call from a secret cell phone off the coast of Bermuda. "Where is our shipment?"

The hidden figure in the chair knew to carefully choose his words. "It's being temporarily detained. I will gladly cut my own fee to guarantee its return gentlemen."

"My associates and I are not patient men. You guaranteed arrival two days ago. You know the consequences if we do not see our shipment within the next two days. We are not waiting any longer. If we do not see movement in 24 hours, then you and your organization will forfeit our agreement and your lives."

The threat was genuine. "I have the situation well in hand. I have guaranteed every agreement and this is no different."

The voice at the other end of the cell phone grew intense. "Do you think we don't listen to the news? The reports in the media show several pigs being shot in Boston and the FBI are involved. Do not play on ignorance my _friend. _I know what goes on everywhere and we are well aware how hard it is for you to deliver. So let me make this perfectly clear." There was a small pause as the figure waited what he knew was coming.

"You can redeem yourself in our eyes thru our own operatives. I am sending my own representatives in to guarantee delivery. Make sure there is no interference and we shall call it a _redeeming_ quality in our eyes."

The dark figure knew he had to handle this situation personally. And the warning about his life would not go down without taking others with him.

"Understood."

The cell phone stopped and he slammed it down hard on his desk. He would use those already entrenched in this case. He made another call.

"Plans have changed. We have been offered an opportunity to deliver once again. We will have guest entering our city. See to it that we assist in any way. If anyone gets in their way, then you know what to do."

The cell phone was closed without any acknowledgement. The party on the other end of the phone knew orders when they heard them. The figure put on his jacket prepared to keep an eye on a certain warehouse.

**COFFEE SHOP DOWN THE STREET FROM THE HOSPITAL**

Cavanaugh was waiting as Korsak spotted him and walked over to sit down. "I'm here, what do you want?" Korsak face was unreadable.

"Look Detective, I want to check up on Jane and Frankie first."

"Why don't you go see them if you're so concerned? I expected more from you about your own Captain."

"Look Korsak…..Vince; I know what this is about and it's not Detective Rizzoli and her brother. You think I went behind your back, that I didn't trust you."

"What do you think?" Vince's anger was rising.

"I was protecting you, and…and Danny came to me about suspicious actions about some of the narcotic officers."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Before I say anything Vince, are you wired?"

"What?"

"You heard me Vince. I don't need false accusations based on any recordings. I want to know if you're wired."

Vince needed answers and was already upset that Cavanaugh was accusing him of being a snitch. Vince undid his shirt and showed no wire. "Happy?"

"Very; now let's stop this _bullshit_ and let me tell you what's going on."

Korsak answered with a sneer. "I'm all ears."

"Danny was concerned that there were large shipments of drugs coming in and somehow overlooked by certain officers. He had a hunch that maybe you where somehow involved, but later ruled you out. The ball was getting ready to drop and you were going to end up taking the fall. "

Korsak sat back in shock. There were more dirty cops out there and he wanted them, badly.

"Go on."

Cavanaugh took a sip of his coffee. "Danny volunteered to go in find out more. He went undercover, knowing this could end badly. The only reason I let him was there were possibly other higher officials involved. From what Danny told me, these shipments came into the Harbor and certain units were involved to make sure they were safe. They were scheduled to coincide with particularly official events involving certain companies that were _sponsors_. These sponsors were backed by approved signatures coming from the _Governor's office_. Every delivery was picked up by the Sponsors trucks and drivers. Two of those drivers were killed and some shipments were never invoiced as far as weight was concerned. Each shipment coming in from the Harbor is checked by dock officials. They check the invoices and weight to make sure there are no illegal aliens hiding and no contraband or drugs being hidden. They are double checked by special dog units to smell out drugs. Once they pass the inspection, then they are released to the company for delivery. But if certain shipments are bypassed and taken into custody of the Police, no one ask questions."

Korsak sat back in his chair and took in the information. "So Bobby became part of one of those special Task force?"

"I don't know. If Danny knew about Bobby, he kept it to himself. I don't know if he was sure or Danny was set up." Cavanaugh stated.

"So why did you put Jane on this case? You knew she would find something out. You knew how tenacious she is, why risk her life? Why didn't you trust me to keep this quit?"

"Bobby wasn't expecting a witness. I wanted Jane to keep the witness safe and also some of the men don't take Jane serious. I knew she would be like a shadow and I hate to say it. She intimidates a lot of the Officers. She could get answers that no one else could. And I don't mean that just because she's women. Jane is formable as a Homicide Detective and she has closed a lot of cases when others saw her as just a pretty face and not the Detective who earned her position. Even you Korsak didn't take her serious. You thought she slept with someone and ended up in Homicide."

Korsak knew Cavanaugh was right. His distaste for her almost cost Jane her life when she had suspicions where Hoyt holed up. He let her go on her own without backup. When he figured that she might be right, he followed up on the lead as a partner should. He had regretted ever since. He also believed that was the reason Jane was no longer his partner; _trust,_ not because he saw her _vulnerable_ and pinned to the floor like a fly.

"But you still left her to take the risk, and before you say it, I know it's our job to take risk. But you should have trusted me and had her back. There were some damn good cops that are dead because of this mess, and Jane and Frankie were almost part of that fatality."

"That's why I need your help Vince. I can't be involved right now, but you need to keep this under wraps. Find out who may be involved from higher up. Most think in the unit that I don't like you or you hate me."

Korsak laughed to himself. "I do, but…for Jane and the other Officers who gave their lives. I need to do this."

"Can you trust Frost?" Asked Cavanaugh.

"He's a little queasy sometimes, but he's a honest Detective. He can be trusted."

"Good." Cavanaugh handed Korsak an envelope under the table. "There's always a paper trail somewhere. I can't give you anymore without involving you in a conspiracy. You'll know what to do with what I gave you." Cavanaugh suddenly stood up and left without looking back.

Korsak lamented about their conversation, and looked inside the envelope. What he read was a roster. A roster with Bobby's name to it and others.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

The ICU floor was quite, save for a lone nurse that was left alone while the other nurses checked on their own patients throughout night. Dawn was only a few hours away and shift change was about to commence.

Maura had spent another day watching over Jane. The nurses came in every two hours to check on Jane's progress as well as report her vitals to her Doctor. Maura was still asleep in the chair after the last nurse left and didn't notice that an envelope had been slipped under the door.

Something made her sit up suddenly and it made her check on Jane, to make sure she was alright. The monitors showed she was stable, and the breathing tube down Jane's throat didn't comfort Maura much. Something made her look down for some reason and she finally noticed the _envelope_. It had Maura's name on it. She tore it open, thinking maybe a well wisher for Jane might have just stopped by and not disturbed them, and just left a note.

As she unfolded the letter, she read the letter. As she read her mind tried to grasp what was stated. She immediately looked around the room, and then opened the door to see a nurse sitting at her station and no one else. She went back inside and checked Jane. She found her cell phone and dialed.

"Korsak?"

"Dr. Isles, what's wrong? Is…is Jane alright?"

"Get here, NOW?" Maura was frantic.

"But what's the matter"? What…..

"I can't explain now. Just get to Jane's room."

Vince started from the coffee shop and hurried to the hospital. He could tell from Maura's voice, something was wrong.

* * *

Dean was on his way to the hospital, when he was contacted by one of his men. He immediately contacted Grant to meet him at the warehouse.

Dean had tried to contact Agent Benson to find out what was going on. There was no answer. He then used his radio to contact the other FBI agents assigned and there was also no answer.

"Grant, Dean; Benson contacted me that there was an unidentified car approaching and wanted to know if any other units had been assigned. I told him no and haven't heard back since. I can't raise the other units. Use caution at the warehouse."

"Got it. I'm almost there." Joe sped up around the warehouse and what he saw was like out of a combat zone. He heard another car, and aimed his gun; it was Dean.

Dean automatically pulled his gun and both men could see several men down on the ground outside. They were alive but stunned. Both men carefully watched each other's back, while entering the warehouse enclosure. They both noticed that the truck and drugs were gone. Two FBI agents, including Benson were dead.

"What ….? Dean looked around carefully to see evidence of gun fire from his agents. From what he could see from a trained eye, the agents barely pulled their weapons.

"Grant, call down a detachment and have this whole area sealed off. Somebody walked in on these guys and their guard was down. There's only one reason why they would to that."

Joe knew exactly what Dean was talking about. Someone had used _credentials _that surpassed the FBI. But this time it was FBI agents there were killed. This would mean they had to tread very carefully. That meant they had a _mole _in their own organization.

Dean and Grant stayed alert until more agents arrived. They were told under no circumstances from Dean, that no Boston Police were to enter their crime scene. Dean knew this would piss off a lot of people. But this problem had escalated with the agent's deaths and missing drugs and money.

**BOSTON HOSPITAL**

The nurse assigned for that day was trying to stop Dr. Isles.

"Ma'am we can't move her. She's still in critical condition. I have to contact Doctor Malcolm about why…

"Look I don't want to make trouble. I know enough people in this city to have you removed. I don't want you to contact anyone until Detective Korsak arrives. We have to move her now. This is a matter of life and death. This is my best friend and if we don't move her to a safe place she could _die_. Now please help me." The nurse finally relented and carefully helped unplug certain monitors with the help of the Maura. Maura had to manually respirator Jane until the ventilators could be hooked up again to power.

Once they had moved Jane safely into an undisclosed room, the nurse hooked up certain monitors that illuminated the darkened room.

"She's stable again Dr. Isles. The monitors on her respiratory are good and kicking in."

"Thank you. I didn't mean to be so abrupt with you. I can't say anymore, other than thank you for helping me. What's your name?"

The nurse slightly smiled. "Believe it or not it's Jane."

Maura smiled and welcomed the mirth of the moment. "I need you to do one more thing for me; _please_. A Detective Korsak will be looking for Jane. Please, if you value my friends life. Do not speak to anyone except this Detective. Make him show you his ID first. _No one_ and I mean absolutely no one must know where she's at right now."

"I understand Dr. Isles. I have to get back to my station. I can't leave it unmanned."

"I understand. Until then I'll be back to check her vitals."

Maura watched the nurse leave, and locked the door behind her. Maura pulled up the chair beside Jane's bed and kept vigil. She waited until Korsak would contact her. She had never been this afraid since Jane and Frankie were shot.

'_Please Korsak, get here soon'_

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

For anyone to have FBI agents killed without worrying of any repercussions meant a lockdown of the city of Boston. It also meant the FBI and Police were dealing with an organization that wasn't afraid to send a message about their million dollar supply. Dean was well aware of who would be blamed for such a botched mission and the FBI were willing to let him go down in flames and all who were attached to the investigation.

The FBI didn't like being made fools and certainly the CIA would have a field day knowing the FBI couldn't hold onto such a large shipment of drugs ferrying in the city. While still wondering about Jane in her condition, Grant and Dean had to pull in their reserves for help. An all out bulletin was put out to all their agents in the city to hunt down however snatched a certain shipment. Even to the point of calling in informants and rewarding them for any information.

**BOSTON POLICE HEADQUARTERS**

"Have you interviewed Cavanaugh yet?" Asked Grant.

"No, all of a sudden he's been quite. Our tail on him seen him with Korsak in a nearby coffee shop. One of the undercover agents saw Cavanaugh slip something under the table to Korsak and leave."

"Are you saying Cavanaugh and Korsak are dirty too?" Grant did not like where this was going. He had known Korsak to be an honest cop. But Cavanaugh was still a mystery.

"I'm saying that it's no coincidence the shipment is missing and Cavanaugh and Korsak are suddenly cozy with one another. We have some serious breaches in both the Police and our organizations and I'm not going down without a fight. Someone is setting us up and good people are dropping like flies around this case." Dean sat down in his chair, frustrated at the current events. He rubbed his temple for the oncoming headache that was coming to the front of his forehead.

"I don't like this whole thing. But I can't honestly see Korsak as a mole." Questioned Joe. "Maybe Cavanaugh, but not Korsak. The facts aren't adding up. Let's bring in Korsak and see what he's got to say."

Dean starred at the wall in the precinct. "Yeah….ok. He knew that Joe had visited the hospital earlier. "How's Detective Rizzoli doing and her brother?"

"Frankie was awake earlier. Jan…Detective Rizzoli was still in critical condition. Dr. Isles is staying with her. Korsak was there earlier. I saw him on the phone."

Gabriel was skeptic about interviewing Frankie, but he needed answers from someone and still wanted to see Jane. He was worried about her and this case was becoming a pressure cooker.

"I need you on this Joe. There are some areas that you can go, that I can't. Lean hard on Korsak and see what comes up. In the meantime, I'm going to see if Detective Rizzoli is awake. Maybe she might have some answers."

Joe nodded, as Gabriel proceeded to the door. He saw something keener to worry, than looking into an investigation concerning Jane. But he shrugged it off knowing Dean was under a lot of pressure to solve this case as well bring to justice those behind all this mess. Joe decided to contact Korsak and set up an interview, soon.

**POLICE COMMISSIONERS OFFICE**

"I put my head down and looked away. Now you pull this stunt. What do you think is going to happen now that FBI agents have been killed? This brings more suspicion to my city. The FBI are not going to take this lying down." The Commissioner was questioning his ally's actions of taking the drugs from the FBI.

"You're being compensated quite well, so what I do for my clients is none of your business." The shadowy figured expressed on the cell phone. "Be glad that you don't join those agents in eternal slumber. My clients were very upset with their merchandise being held, and was promised insurance for safe passage thru your city. Your people messed up, mine didn't."

"I've got more heat than I can handle. I thought a certain Detective was going to be eliminated. Now I see plans have changed and she's still alive. There are too many lose ends adding up and if the FBI find out something because of your negligence then I'm not responsible and I'm not going down alone."

The cell phone fell silent for a moment. The Commissioner started sweating at the deafening silence.

"You are in no position to threaten me Commissioner. Would you like the public to know about a certain Hotel room used by you and your staff? Room _313 _has some colorful pictures of you and a certain women, not your wife, engaged in some _explicit_ positions I might add. What would the public think of their precious Police Commissioner in such an embarrassing situation?"

The Commissioner sat back in his chair, with his shaking hand combing thru his hair in worry.

"I….I….

"Now that we've come to an understanding, we can deal with pressing matters concerning, loose ends. Now it's your problem. Get someone in that hospital and find out some information. My clients do not want a repeat of previous matters. They have special interest groups looking at real estate in Boston. I need assurances that there will be no more problems. I will take care of the Government authorities."

"Yes….yes certainly. I'll send in my people."

"There, that wasn't so bad. I'll contact you when it's appropriate. Am I understood?" The power in the voice was meant as a _threat_ and the Commissioner knew it.

"Yes."

The other end of the cell phone disconnected. The Commissioner sat back in his chair, visibly shaking, trying to real in his failing courage.

The Commissioner dialed from another cell phone. "Get someone in that hospital close. I have an assignment for your men."

"We have a situation." The voice at the other end explained.

"What kind of situation?"

"Frost wanted the tapes from our surveillance. He's digging too deep. The tapes don't exist and we are running out of answers."

"Then give him blank tapes. Make up any excuse, but get him off your back."

"What do you think we said? Bobby screwed up and we're paying the price for his mistake. If you want more from us, then we want to up the ante. We want Bobby's cut, he's dead and we're taking more risk."

The Commissioner was becoming unsettled. Too many things were unraveling, and the pressure was on him now. "You'll get your payment as soon as you finish this job. There are others involved that can be blamed, so use your influence to make things happen."

"Then we have a deal?" The person at the other end was smiling.

"Like I said, earn your money. Find out what Rizzoli knows and eliminate all other situations that arise."

Grumbling, the voice agreed. "Understood."

As the cell phone disconnected. The Commissioner pulled out a key and unlocked a hidden drawer. He slowly pulled the drawer open. He stared blankly at the contents inside and wondered if he would have to use the item inside. After several long minutes, he closed the drawer and locked it again, hoping he could somehow make his situation go away.

Clicking on his private phone, he contacted his Assistant. "Cancel my appointments for today. I'm not feeling well and going home."

"Yes Sir. Is there anythi…. The assistant heard a click and was disconnected, then nothing.

**BOSTON HOSPITAL**

Korsak ran from the elevators and bypassed the nurses' station to Jane's room in the ICU. When he saw that Jane and Dr. Isles were not in the room, he almost panicked. The nurse tried to stop him, but she was right behind him.

"WHERE IS DETECTIVE RIZZOLI AND DR. ISLES?"

"Sir, I need to see your identification. It's important that you show me your credentials Sir."

"What? What are you talking about? This room is empty. Where are…..

"Are you Detective Korsak?" Vince felt his stomach start to churn.

"What the….yes, here's my badge. Now answer me…. grabbing the nurse's arm. "Where the hell is Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles?"

"Come with me."

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Pretty busy lately. As usual, any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14

**BOSTON HOSPITAL**

Jane felt the heaviness of her eyelids. They felt as if they were glued together and any ounce of movement made them heavier. She wanted to see what was going on, why she couldn't move, breathe, hear anything. Nothing made sense to her, and her mind was too foggy to care. She thought she heard voices, and felt movement of some kind. She was willing herself to wake and see what was going on.

She could feel her eyelids slowly move upward, trying to center on a beeping sound the seemed to permeate her entire head. As she slowly opened her eyes, they seemed out of focus. She tried to adjust and thought she might be blind, save for a luminous green light surrounding were she was.

Maura heard a moan and looked up to see Jane moving her eyes and head. Maura couldn't contain her tears. She could tell Jane looked confused and panicky, especially with a tube down her throat.

"Jane…..Jane, hey I'm here. Your safe hon."

Jane concentrated on the voice. She knew the voice, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. Her hand felt heavy as she tried to take what was obstructing her throat.

Maura caught Jane's hand before she injured herself or pulled out the IV taped to her hand.

"Hey…..hey calm down. Your ok…..you're ok. It's just the ventilator to help you breathe. Calm down Jane…..shhh….shhh….calm down. Yeah that's right….just let it breathe for you."

A slight tear escaped the corner of Jane's eyes. She could feel pain down her right side, and the fact she felt helpless, made her feel vulnerable. She once again focused and she could see it was Maura.

"Hey….I'm right here." Maura could see a question forming in Jane's face. "Frankie's fine, he's down the hall resting. Your parents have been in to see you and him."

Maura noticed Jane blinking, as if she wanted to say something, but knew she couldn't. "We were all scared for you. It was a close call." Maura wanted to go into detail, but knew how Jane could be impatient when she started spouting like an encyclopedia. Right now she had to hope Korsak arrived soon and tell him what's going on.

"Listen Jane…blink twice for _yes _and one for _no_." Jane was more awake, in pain, but she could understand Maura's instructions. She blinked twice.

"Something's happened and I need you…

There was a knock at the door. "Hold on Jane." As Jane blinked, Maura moved cautiously to the door.

The nurse whispered. "It's Nurse _Jane_. I have Detective Korsak with me."

Korsak was confused at what was going on. He wondered why the nurse left the ICU area and led him to this other room.

There was a metallic click and Maura slowly cracked the door opened. She could see Korsak standing behind the nurse. She motioned Korsak in. She looked to the nurse. "Thank you…..she's awake. Can you check her drip? I believe my friends in pain."

The nurse knew this was not protocol for any patient, but understood the seriousness that Dr. Isles conveyed to protect her friend.

"Dr. Isles what… Korsak couldn't fathom the secrecy, but he could tell something was off about this.

"I'll tell you in a minute Korsak. Just a minute."

Korsak moved out of the way, and watched the nurse adjust something on the monitor. He didn't realize that Jane had been watching him. When he saw her eyes, he was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Hey…Jane." He smiled. He was happy to see his former partner awake and _alive_.

Jane tried to smile, but only blinked twice. Maura moved closer to Korsak. "She blinks twice for _yes_ and one for _no_." Korsak immediately understood. He blinked back twice himself. Jane understood.

"I've adjusted her medication for pain. She should be feeling better. I do need to notify her Doctor that Detective Rizzoli is awake Dr. Isles. I can keep the staff busy by mentioning she's out for test. I'm the lead nurse, so no one will question me."

"I understand; please, just don't let anyone for now know where she's at until Detective Korsak can secure her safety."

Korsak was puzzled as well as Jane at Maura's statement. As the nurse left, Korsak sat down next to Jane and squeezed her hand. He already knew that both he and Jane wanted answers. He could still read what she thought, even if she couldn't speak.

"Dr. Isles, please tell me what's this about? Why is Jane in here instead of ICU?"

Maura pulled an envelope from her pocket and showed Korsak the letter than had Maura worried for Jane's life. Korsak regretfully let go of Jane's hand and unfolded the letter.

It was on a plain white piece of paper and had four words on it that had Korsak more confused than ever.

_Is Est in Periculosus_

"Dr. Isles I don't understand this. What does this mean?"

Maura moved away so Jane couldn't hear. "It's in Latin, It means; _She is in danger."_

Korsak immediately became angry. Maura shook her head to warn about alerting Jane to what was wrong. Jane sensed that something was wrong. Jane moved her hand to hit the bed railing. Korsak and Maura turned to address Jane. Her eyes were blinking furiously. She hated the tube down her throat. She was frustrated enough, but she could sense they were hiding something.

"Tell her." Korsak stated. "She needs to know. She needs to know what to expect."

Jane's eyes grew wider out of frustration. She banged her hand more now.

"I…alright." Maura moved closer to the bed. She grabbed her friend's hands to make her stop banging. She let out a sigh and looked Jane in the eye.

"Jane someone warned us that you are in danger. I moved you until Korsak could find me. The nurse is keeping you hidden, to keep you safe."

Jane blinked once for _no. _Both Korsak and Maura were surprised at her reaction. She tried to bang her hand again. Jane tried to reach with her other hand the tube and Korsak stopped her.

"Jane….stop. You're going to hurt yourself. Dr. Isles is right. We need to keep you safe and hidden. I'm going to contact Frost and have him watch you. This is for your own good. Nobody is going to hurt you, I'll see to that."

Jane started shaking her head, and it made it hurt. She was trying to communicate that she didn't want any protection. She wanted to see Frankie, she wanted people to stop protecting her and she couldn't even convey that. Maura could see how stubborn Jane was being and did something that Jane would be angry at her, but she was willing to take on Jane's anger.

Maura went over to the Morphine drip in Jane's hand. She adjusted the drip for a faster flow. It was too late for Jane to protest and she shot Maura an angry look. She was already beginning to get sleepy. Korsak understood why Maura had to knock Jane out. She would protest until she would need to be sedated again.

Maura held her friends hand and watch her slip into a peaceful slumber. "I'm sorry Jane, but this time we'll take care of you."

Korsak knew this was for the best. Maura was already tearing up. "She'll be ok Doc. You know how stubborn she can be, and she was going to hurt herself if you didn't stop her."

"I feel like I'm betraying her Vince. She trust me and…

Korsak took Maura's hand and patted it. "You look here. We all love her and who ever sent this note, knows it. Sometimes friends have to do what they must to protect them; remember." Maura remembered when her father sent a message to those who tried to kill her. Jane had told her she would not use the secret cell phone to contact him to make the threats stop. Jane, Korsak and Frost had said the same words to her. Friends have to protect each other no matter what.

"Yes; I remember." Maura smiled back.

"I'm going to get Frost down here and then I'm going to make sure she's moved again."

"I….I'm afraid for her Vince. What about Frankie also?"

"They didn't mention Frankie in the note, so it seems that Jane is the target. Don't worry I have someone in mind and you too Dr. Isles. You three are the only ones that Bobby threatened to kill. Someone is giving us time to find out or Jane would be dead already."

Maura now understood what the note really meant. But her curiosity was peaked that someone knew enough that the note would be concealed if found, and had written it in Latin.

"I'll have the note run for prints. Hopefully less people know Latin."

"I don't think you'll find any Korsak, but if it helps save Jane, then go ahead. I'm staying with Jane until Frost gets here."

"Good; about the nurse, do you think she can be trusted?"

"Yes…I think so. She's already put her job on the line by lying where Jane is."

"Ok then let me… Korsak could hear someone shouting at the nurse outside.

"Stay her Dr. Isles. I'm going to see what's up. Lock the door and don't let anyone in unless its' me or Frost."

Maura nodded and closed and locked the door. Korsak couldn't see the nurse but her heard a familiar voice. He headed towards the noise. Maura waited by Jane's bed, looking over at her friend sleeping. For the first time since Jane showed her how to handle a gun, she wished she had one now.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Korsak continued stealthily down the hall, making sure he stayed in the shadows of the low lit hallway. He could still hear the nurse trying to calm down however was at her desk.

"I told you once and I'm going to say it again so you understand. I'm here to see Detective Jane Rizzoli and Officer Frank Rizzoli. Where is Detective Rizzoli? She's not in her room and no one but you seem to be the only one who knows where she is. Now out with it or I'll speak to your Supervisor."

"I….I told you. She is doing more tests. I'm not at liberty to say right now. I don't understand why you are up here Sir. No one is allowed except family and friends on the list. And you are not on the list. So would you kindly leave or I will have to call Security." The nurse shot back.

"Listen Miss, I don't have time for your antics. Where is your Supervisor? Call them up now or I'll have you removed from this hospital."

"I'm calling security Sir. You…..

Korsak's eyes lit up. "Agent Dean?"

Dean looked up to see Korsak coming his way. "Detective Korsak; where is Detective Rizzoli? It seems her room is empty, but Frankie Rizzoli is sound asleep. His parents insist that he can't have visitors right now because he's under sedation. I'm just looking in to question them for some answers. We've had a situation."

Korsak was none too happy to see Dean show up. "What kind of situation?"

Dean moved Korsak to one side. He was still worried about Jane. But not sure if he could trust Korsak. "A situation that needs your assistance. Agent Grant needs some answers and you may be the best person to answer them. This happened on your turf and we need your help."

Korsak wasn't biting. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Look Korsak. This is FBI business and I don't need your permission on this case. I need to question the three survivors of this mess that your department seems quite on. So do me a favor and let me do my job or I'll have you removed from this case."

Korsak hated authority, and he knew Dean was right. He could easily have him removed. But he had to protect Jane and Maura. He worked with Dean briefly on the Hoyt case and sensed he had feelings for Jane and that he was not a bad person. He decided to go with his instincts.

"Nurse Jane, please don't let anyone else know where I'm going. Agent Dean for now is trustworthy."

"What are you talking about Korsak?"

"Just let me do my job. The nurse here is good people, so let her alone."

Nurse Jane smiled back and appreciated the backup. She went back to work as if nothing happened.

"Follow me, and don't say a word." Korsak interjected.

Dean followed knowing something was up. His heart was racing, while his face was staying placid. He noticed the corridor they were going down was past the ICU unit. It was low lit he thought. When he looked up he saw the sign on the walls. It said, _Morgue._

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. "Korsak…..is…..is Jane?"

"What…? Korsak looked to see what Dean was starring at. He saw the sign and never noticed. "Huh, well imagine that. Jane will think it's funny. Dr. Isles wouldn't, that's if she knew."

"What are you talking about?" Where is… Dean was starting to get scared.

Korsak continued on and stopped at a door. Looking around he knocked. "It's Korsak."

Maura had listened closely and heard two set of footsteps. She knew it was Korsak, but was worried of his no mentioning of the other persons footsteps.

Korsak didn't hear any unlocking of the door. He surmised that Dr. Isles heard someone else with him. "It's Korsak and a friend. Someone who was on the Hoyt case from the FBI, if you get my drift."

Maura immediately knew who it was. She trusted Korsak and if he had someone he trusted with him, then she could allow entry. Both men heard her unlock the door.

Both entered and Maura immediately locked the door quickly. Once inside Korsak smiled knowing Jane was still safe. Agent Dean was a little perplexed, but relieved to see Jane _alive. _

"What's going on here? Why is Jan….Detective Rizzoli down here in the Morgue?"

"What…? Is that where this is? I hadn't noticed, and yes Agent Dean, Jane is here for her own safety. Read this." She handed the note to Dean. He read it clear as day.

"Is Est in Periculosus; She is in danger. Who sent this?"

"Are you two the only ones, beside who sent this that knows Latin?"

"I'm sure Agent Dean is well versed in Latin, due to being with the FBI." Said Maura.

"No, just a hobby. But first is Jane alright? This time Dean didn't notice his slip of calling Jane by her first name.

"She was a little upset when we told her what was going on, when she was conscious. I….I had to put her under from hurting herself." Stated Maura.

Dean moved closer to Jane's bedside. She looked so weak and vulnerable. Something he knew she didn't want people to see. He unconsciously grabbed her hand, and looked at her face reverently. Maura and Korsak looked at each other curiously.

"I bet she was mad, huh?" Dean squeezed Jane's hand to let her know he was there.

"You could say that with a big _yes_." Said Korsak. "You understand why we have to protect her. Someone wants to hurt her and I don't believe it's safe to keep her here. Dr. Isles made sure she moved her in time. Whoever wants to hurt Jane can get close. So what are you going to do about this, now that you know?"

Dean went into FBI mode. "We need to move her to a safe house. I want to move her brother and you Dr. Isles to a safe house. Somewhere they can't get to any of you."

"But she and her brother are still under strict Doctor care. Someone is going to notice that we are missing."

"I'll handle the details. All of your safety is important now. Things on the outside have become heated up. I need Agent Grant on this. But I also need to know about you Korsak. I trust you with Jane's life now. I can see you would do anything to protect her. I just hope my trust is not misplaced. You can't know where I'm taking them. It's for your own safety."

"Now wait a minute. I'm the one who's doing the trusting. I got a pretty good noggin on my head and it says to trust you. But Jane, Frankie and Dr. Isles are not going anywhere unless I'm with them. These are my friends and family and no one messes with my family. These are my terms. Take them or leave them."

Maura stood looking on, while she knew Vince was totally serious about family and Dean was about to butt heads with Korsak. "If I may intercede here gentleman. If we want to catch who might be after Jane, then should we not bait them? I mean if we suddenly disappear, someone is going to get suspicious. I mean no one looks in the morgue and I can stay with Jane until we come up with a plan. Let whoever think Jane is still in her room, while Frankie can be moved too. Let's give them what they want and perhaps save our lives in the process. I mean you do want to catch who wants to hurt Jane, don't you?" Both men looked at Dr. Isles with new respect as she smiled.

"No offense Dr. Isles. The ideal of catching this person in the act has some holes in it. Detective Rizzoli has to be in the room to convince whoever that she's still alive. Plus I don't like the fact that something could go wrong with limited resources."

"I have to agree Dr. Isles. We still have the problem with trust issues here. Only I, Frost and Agent Dean can cover this so long while working the case."

"Well I propose using something unusual as bait; hmmm."

"I'm sure I'm not going to like this." Stated Dean.

"Me either." Korsak interrupted.

All three looked towards Jane, and seeing her in this state convinced them that they needed to find answers to why the previous events had happened. Jane was put in a situation to save her brother. But the case had more to do with eliminating those who threatened their drug shipment and the conspiracy to hide those responsible for bringing those drugs in to Boston.

Dean turned towards Korsak. He had his own instincts to trust. "Korsak, there is something you need to know."

As Korsak and Agent Dean moved to one side of the room. Maura blinked twice, thinking she saw the twitching of Jane's hand.

TBC

A/N: I sort have been on vacation, so it's kinda short. Ok, it is short. But more coming soon. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean and Korsak moved outside the confines of the morgue. Making sure Dr. Isles locked the door behind them. They moved farther down the corridor as Dean gathered his thoughts.

"Korsak, I'm taking a big risk in telling you this. But I know enough to see you care a great deal about Detective Rizzoli and her family. There are too many lives at stake here and especially one that is important to me personally. So I'm going to make myself clear. If you say anything to anyone about what I'm about to say to you then I will deny it, you understand?"

"I'm all tingly inside. So what's so important you need to tell me, cause I want to get back to Jane and Dr. Isles."

"I've had you and others under surveillance. And before you say anything let me finish."

Korsak was instantly put off, but opted to listen anyway.

"I don't believe you would hurt Detective Rizzoli, Dr. Isles or your fellow officers. I believe you are a good cop and I think there are forces at work in higher regions that are manipulating this investigation. The shipment in the warehouse, which was guarded by the FBI, has been taken. Two of my men were killed, and too easily have these people slipped thru both of our hands. I don't like being made a fool of and probably neither do you. So let's put our heads together to stop whoever is doing this and stop anyone else from being hurt."

Korsak said nothing, thinking that Dean was trusting him, and didn't have to. He knew he was right, and even if he didn't like the FBI interfering. The man standing before him had helped Jane thru a difficult time, when Holt was stalking Jane. He had no reason not to trust him. But he trusted Jane's instincts about the man.

"Alright we both agree that were being made fools of. I don't want anyone else killed or hurt because we both have something to prove. Jane is one of the best Detectives we have and Dr. Isles is the best ME I've ever seen. I….I can't stand to see her hurt again. We've lost too many good people lately and I'm sick to my stomach to think our own people are involved. For right now, I'll give you everything I have from the investigation. Maybe we can come up with some solid leads."

With Dean's half grin, he shook his head in agreement. "Fine…that's good. Now, I hope this plan that Dr. Isles has will snuff out some suspects. Agent Grant is working on some other angles. One, I have to inform you, was interrogating you."

"Well it's nice to know there are still gentlemen around." Korsak laughed.

"I need to know one thing. Why did Cavanaugh have a meeting with you?"

"So, you were spying on me."

Dean waited on answer. Watching for any dodging of his question. He hoped he was right about Korsak.

"Let's just say that Cavanaugh is not as bad as he seems. He's not a part of this dirty business. But believe me when I say his hands are tied. He has more blood on his hands than he could ever wash off."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that he takes full responsibility for what happened. I think he was protecting more people than he let on, and it wasn't the bad guys, so to speak."

Dean had to give serious thought to what Korsak was saying. If he had any evidence that Cavanaugh was working for someone, then Korsak had just convinced him otherwise. But his mind still drifted back to Jane. He wanted so desperately to see her awake. To say some things to her that was personal. To show her that he was not going anywhere, until he made it perfectly clear how special she was to him.

"I have some calls to make, and set up some perimeters around the hospital. Just let me know how we're going to execute protecting Detective Rizzoli. I'll have her brother moved, just in case."

"I have to some calls myself. Let's meet back in the ICU in half an hour." Stated Korsak.

Dean nodded, looking back towards the Morgue door that held Jane safe, and then left to go outside. Korsak didn't want to worry Dr. Isles. He moved down the corridor to call Frost.

**Morgue Room**

Maura had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to plan for bait. It was important to her to protect Jane at all cost. Her gut feeling told her that Frankie would be ok. That Agent Dean and Korsak would look out for him too. But Jane was the unwarranted target. Someone knew the danger surrounding this case and Jane. Jane was her friend, and even with her somewhat worried about her day old scrubs, she would bare the discomfort for a little longer. Frost would take care of Jane's little dog, and Bass.

Maura looked again at Jane's bedside. Jane was trying to come out of her sedation. Maura had to wonder how strong Jane's will really was. She couldn't induce more dosage of Morphine without inducing a coma. She needed to speak with her Doctor and Nurse Jane.

Jane struggled thru the fog, the memory of wanting so badly to speak, but couldn't. She fought to come back, and be heard. She needed to move and want to see her brother. She needed to see Frankie.

Her mind fought against the grogginess….. _'Please don't Maura….let…me speak…..'_

Jane could hear someone speaking. It sounded like Maura. She could feel her heart race, trying beyond hope to wake up.

"Yes…..I see…..Thank you. I'm sure when you can contact Doctor Malcolm I can explain why I had to intervene. Thank You for your discretion." Maura hung up her cell phone with Nurse Jane. For some reason Doctor Malcolm could not be reached at this time. The nurse explained that she would continue to help monitor Jane's vitals and any request should come strictly thru her to safeguard Jane's life.

Maura turned to see Jane's hand twitch again, and this time see her fighting to open her eyes. Maura knew if Jane was fighting this hard to wake, then she would let her.

When Jane finally opened her eyes, Maura was staring back at her. Maura held her friends hand, not knowing what to expect. She knew that Jane was probably mad at her, but didn't care. "Jane…I…..I know you're probably mad at me. But this is important to protect you….

Jane tapped her other hand to mimic writing. She remembered what happened and that Maura put her under.

"Ok…I'll get something to write with." Maura came up with a pen and paper from her purse. She knew it would be difficult for Jane to write, so she held the paper firm on a clip board that held her vitals. Maura could still see that Jane was a little groggy, but managed to write out a somewhat legible name. '_Frankie_'

"You want your brother?"

Jane blinked _twice_ for yes. Maura didn't know what to say. She had a plan to possibly help catch those who would harm Jane. But didn't figure Jane being awake to see her brother.

_Tap, tap, tap _

Jane blinked twice again, struggling to make Maura understand her desperation to see her brother alive and well.

Maura's heart sunk. She had denied Jane the reason for her sacrifice. The reason why she shot Bobby in the first place.

"Ok Jane…I'll try to make it happen. I know he probably wants to see you too. But understand, we can't let anything happen to you or your brother. So safeguards need to be in place…ok?"

Jane still hated that she had this _damn_ tube down her throat and couldn't speak. She couldn't understand that she was still in recovery, and her lungs needed the tube to heal.

Tap tap tap

Jane wrote. '_Thank You' _

Maura smiled, as she was about to move away from the bed. Jane wrote something else.

'_Thank you for everything' _

Maura smiled back, and grabbed Jane's hand for reassurance. Now she needed to call Korsak on her cell phone. She couldn't chance leaving Jane alone.

**OUTSIDE BOSTON HOSPITAL**

Two men sitting in the back dock of the hospital in a car parked in the shadows.

"We wait for a little longer. Someone inside will open up the back door soon. There are no cameras back here."

"Do you know where that chick Rizzoli is?"

"ICU, that's were all the seriously injured go. Let's just make sure she stays that way, _permanently._ We have a job to do. If she doesn't know anything then we make sure she joins Bobby. It will be our little revenge."

Both men knew what was at stake. No one would question them. That they were sure of.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

"I want to speak to who's in charge here." The Commissioner announced.

Joe was in the Boston Precinct office when the Police Commissioner showed up. Joe immediately assessed that he didn't look good. He was sweating, which in Joe's trained experience meant he was hiding something or scarred of something or someone.

I'm sorry Commissioner; Agent Dean is not here at the moment. Is there something I can assist you with?"

"I want to know how the investigation is going. I can't seem to reach Cavanaugh and I have people to report to about this embarrassing incident."

Joe was silently grinding his teeth. Fellow agents and people he knew on the Police department were dead; especially knowing Jane was injured. And the Commissioner had nerve to call it an _embarrassing incident_.

"I'm sure when this investigation is over Commissioner, that all available information will be released as needed."

The Commissioner pressed his authority. "The media is having a field day thinking The Boston Police department can't handle their own investigation. Who do you think takes the heat for that Agent Grant? Or did you forget where you came from and who recommended you for Liaison to the FBI? I'm sure the Mayor would see that your position was misplaced."

Joe knew a threat when he heard one. He stood firm. "I am grateful to the Mayor for his confidence in doing my job and not by your standards Commissioner. I did a thorough job then and even now with the FBI. How I got this job has no bearing on this case. You'll get a report when we are finished and not before."

The Commissioner thought at what was at stake and his involvement. He knew Grant had Political aspirations and the FBI was just the agency he needed to look good on a Political Resume. Especially if he knew how to play the game.

"Look….Joe; I need something to stave off the Mayor and allow cooperation from all sides. We're both on the same side. We want this incident of drugs in our city to be removed and we can all go back to our jobs and protect the Citizens of Boston. Any progress would be good for the people to know and the Mayor. I'm sure with one of our former _brothers_ on the Police force and now a Liaison FBI Agent, we can certainly see how this could progress one's career by letting us know something positive and show how the FBI are not as inept for losing a drug shipment right out from beneath their noses."

Joe played dumb. There were no public reports that the shipment had been taken. Not even to the media. As far as the public knew, the drugs and money were in the FBI's possession.

'_You know something Commissioner' _

Joe decided to play along. "I understand Commissioner. However I must confer with my colleague Agent Dean. I'm sure we can come to a mutual understanding of sharing information. After all, we all want the same thing. This is an up and coming election year."

'_Smart man Joe. Smart man'_

"I'll be in touch Joe." He shook Joe's hand and left.

Joe instincts kicked in. The Commissioner had divulged information that was still under investigation. There is no way he could have known about the drugs and money missing unless there was inside information. The question was, where was the information coming from? Those involved may have others under their power with his organization as well as the Boston Police department.

'_Bobby it seems was just a grunt to these guys. Someone got past our perimeter at the dock. That means there are higher ups that are dirty too'_

Joe decided that the Commissioner needed to be followed. He would do this on his own. He'd talk to Dean later. His mind drifted back to Jane. He knew Dean was at the hospital, but the faster he could track down those responsible for this mess, the quicker he could get back to Jane.

'_You're dirty Commissioner, I can feel it. I'm going bring you down for causing Jane so much pain'_

Joe headed out the back of the Precinct, making sure he was not followed himself. He didn't know if someone was already watching. He had to be careful from now on, since finding out this new information. Very Careful.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Frost had not checked in yet with Korsak. He was following some leads on the _Officers_ in question that were with Bobby the night that his partner was killed. Something didn't add up as to why Danny was left alone with no backup, or any tapes used to record that Danny was in trouble.

'_Why didn't they come to Danny's rescue, knowing he was in trouble?' _

_Why were there only certain officers assigned to a case that Korsak was investigating?'_

These questions kept bothering Frost over and over again. He had many questions and not close to any answers. He had approached carefully several Officers about what happened, and some light banter around the commissary. It seems the answers he wanted could not be answered. Or rather most were still in shock of losing so many officers, and still miffed that the FBI was snooping around their precinct or that Bobby was a dirty cop. What surprised Frost the most was the questions of concern for Frankie Rizzoli, and especially Jane. He knew the precinct was still under investigation, and only informed the Officers of need to know basis on their condition. Noticeably, there were only a few that wanted to press the issue of their condition, and those officers had worked the case with Bobby. He knew enough to keep this type of information confidential. It made him suspicious of their true intent, not their fake concern for fellow officers. Jane came up a lot in those conversations, and he kept a distance and watchful eye on them.

Frost cell phone rang. He was just thinking about calling Korsak to see how Jane was doing. "Hey Korsak, I was just… he was cut off.

"Frost I need you over to the hospital right away. Don't let anyone know where you're going."

Frost knew something was up. He was wise not to ask any questions when Korsak sounded like that. "Ok, I'm on my way."

* * *

Dean called Joe. No answer, so he left a message. "Agent Grant, I need you to come by the hospital. It's nothing serious; just return my message as soon as possible. A new development has come up. Code 356daisy10 count."

Dean had developed a code for certain agents under his command. He realized that there was a mole in the Boston Police department and with two agents dead; he needed assurance of secrecy thru coded messages. Usually those codes were meant for certain degrees of emergency. As he went back inside, he met up with Korsak and then Dr. Isles. They decided to put their plan into play. With both Korsak and Dean having weapons. They wanted Maura to have one, but she refused. Soon, everything was in place. Frankie was moved when his parents left. They were informed that Jane was doing more tests and it would take hours before they could visit again. Frank and Angela left to return later the next day.

"Dr. Isles we're taking a risky chance with this. You know this will be close, so I insist you have my personal gun. I don't want to hear about not having a gun permit. When it comes to Jane and your safety, I'll take the blame."

"Kor…..Ok…ok. Jane did show me how to use one. She's a good teacher. Thank you."

"I better take my place. Be careful Dr. Isles. Jane would be made at me if anything happened to you."

"Trust me, her safety is more important." Maura smiled and took her place, while Vince took his position.

Dean watched from across the room. Jane's safety meant everything to him. He had concerns about this plan going wrong. Not to mention any attempts on Jane's life might not happen tonight. But with the investigation being his responsibility and no leads, and very little backup, he concentrated on one main thing. Keep Jane alive.

Korsak took his place as well as Dr. Isles in the ICU section. The plan was simple enough. Jane would be in ICU so the attackers could see her plainly. Dr. Isles would take the place of Nurse Jane, and Korsak would be under the bed. Frost hadn't shown up yet, so he took his place. They all didn't know what would take place, but they all took the note that was passed inside her room, seriously.

**HOSPITAL DOCK**

The janitor saw two men approach. "Uh, can I help you?

"Yeah, we were out for a smoke. The door latched shut. We didn't want to go all the way back around. Mind if we come back thru here?"

"Not at all. I've done that before. Lucky I have a key."

"Thanks…we appreciate it." Both men entered the hospital looking towards the directory to the ICU corridor. They also knew where the security station was also. They needed to stop any tapings of their presence. They found were to go.

They knocked the guard out, thankful there was only one guard on duty. Both men proceeded on. They stopped abruptly seeing the nurse on duty. One decided to approach first and watch for his cue as he watched from the window from the stairwell.

* * *

Grant watched as the Commissioner pulled his car into the parking lot.

'_Why is he pulling into here?'_

* * *

Frost was _frustrated_. He ran into traffic at rush hour on the way to the hospital. He tried to call Korsak on his cell, but there was no answer. He left a message.

* * *

The shadowed figure sat in his office on his special cell phone to his operatives. "I think it's time to put our second contingency plan into works. One of our partners is becoming a liability at this point. We have other people in office that can meet our needs. He was useful to our needs. Yes…as soon as she is eliminated, then we can rid ourselves of any other problems. Your package can be delivered then thru the harbors as planned."

The voice at the other end conversed with his surrounding partners. "We trust your judgement on this matter. Others can be _blamed_ without any trace, we presume?"

"Yes….it's already in motion. They will never suspect anything."

"Good, then proceed. We await your assurance for shipment."

As the figured closed his cell phone. He smiled at events to take place. Loose ends would be tied up and another to take their connective place.

TBC

A/N: Another chapter coming soon. As usual any comments and reviews are welcome. Thank you so much for being patient.


	19. Chapter 19

"Excuse me nurse. We're just checking on one of our own, a Detective Rizzoli. We wanted to see how's she doing. Everyone at the Precinct was worried about her and her brother. So I thought I would check in during my shift and see if there is anything we can do."

Maura smiled thinking how thoughtful that that her fellow Officers were concerned for Jane and Frankie.

"Well I'm sure I'll pass along that they are both in recovery. That's all we are allowed to divulge, without family consent, sorry Officer."

"That's ok ma'am. Our prayers go out for them both. Oh, I was just wondering if I can get an address from you so get well cards could be sent."

Maura didn't think it would be any harm giving out the address. So she searched the drawers to look for one.

* * *

Joe watched the Commissioner as he was about to exit his car. It exploded, throwing his body several feet.

Joe was shocked as the explosive wave shook him and others around off their feet. The wave and noise also shook the hospital and glass exploded within. There was chaos and confusion from the hospital. Even the ICU had felt and heard the noise. Including Dean, Korsak and Maura.

"What the hell….? Dean moved from his position in the closet. Korsak came from under the bed and checked Jane. When he could see she was alright, he moved toward the nurse's desk. He could see a Patrol Officer standing near the desk. Dean came out to check Jane also. As soon as he could see she was fine, he wanted to check out what was happening.

"Korsak, what the hell was that?" Stated Dean

"I don't know, but are you alright? Korsak moved towards Maura.

"Yes, I'm fine, but…that sounded like an explosion somewhere."

Seeing the Patrolmen, Korsak thought it was a godsend he was there. Especially that he didn't recognize Dr. Isles. "Look ah….Officer, I want you to stay here with the nurse and protect Detective Rizzoli. No one gets near her, understand?"

"Yes Sir Detective. I'll protect her with my life."

"Good man. Nurse you will make sure your patient is fine, ok?" Maura understood Korsak and still wanted her to be on the watch for anything suspicious.

Dean motioned towards the stairs. "Come on Korsak, we need to find out what that was."

Dean and Korsak were worried about Jane. They both knew Maura had her cell phone if anything was suspicious and left a Police Officer there to protect Jane. Both hurried toward the noises and sirens.

"I better check on my patient." Mentioned Maura. "If you could come with me and stand guard. I can finish checking her vitals."

"No problem ma'am." As Maura headed towards Jane's room, the Officer in the stairwell watched as his partner made a motion to come out.

**BOSTON HOSPITAL**

Joe bent down to see the body of the Commissioner. He could see he was too close to the explosion to survive. He was dead, and Joe couldn't understand what happened. The Fire Department had been called in to put out the car fire. Joe had tried to contact Dean, but there was too much noise. Officers and agents had been called in seal off the area, except for emergency vehicles. The hospital administration had already rerouted other emergency vehicles, seen to any injured, while the maintenance worked to clean up the mess of the broken windows.

'This _is a mess. Someone wanted the Commissioner dead. I bet I can guess why' _Thought Joe.

Korsak and Dean were on the scene in minutes. What they saw was like a war zone. Cars were charred and people on the ground with injuries. Police, Doctors and FBI agents everywhere. It was like a terrorist attack. As soon as both men saw Joe, they converged on the scene.

* * *

Maura checked on Jane's vitals. Mostly checking to see if her monitors were disturbed. The one Officer moved behind her and then she felt pain on the back of her neck before everything went black and she fell to the floor.

"Pull the privacy curtains. Let's see what this _bitch _knows."

The second Officer complied, while the other grabbed Jane's face to wake her up.

"Come on Rizzoli." Taunting her. "Wakey…wakey." He slapped her face.

Jane felt something sting her face, and that she was being pulled from a restful sleep. Someone was shaking her and she tried to open her eyes to see who it was.

"That's right you crimson _bitch_. Open your eyes before you die. I want to see the fear in your face."

The second Officer was evilly smiling, watching his partner work Jane over.

"Jane felt a jerking pain, and something removed from her throat. She started coughing roughly and pain was searing down her throat. She realized she was having trouble breathing and the pain in her chess felt like an elephant sitting on it. She felt a hand going around her throat.

"That's right, look at me. Tell me what you know about Bobby."

Jane focused on the shirt, then the badge. Then it came to realization. These were Bobby's crones. These were the other Officers involved. Why else would they be here.

"I think she wants to say something or try."

"Sc…..scums." Jane wheezed out.

"Oh, I don't think you want to piss us off anymore. You messed up a good thing with Bobby. We didn't appreciate you killing him like that. Only you Rizzoli would do something that crazy. Your reputation precedes you."

"She ain't talking. It's time to get out of here. Get on with it. I want to get paid."

The Officer choking Jane nodded and started turning off the monitors, one by one. He cut the IV and the Blood Plasma line to her arms. Liquids started dripping everywhere on the floor. He then pulled her gown down and pulled her bed dressing off, yanking it away from her wound, while putting a hand over her mouth to stop any crying out. The pain Jane felt was esscrutiating. The humility she was feeling was worse. Exposed and helpless to stop these two men.

Jane was feeling weaker by the minute. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. Maura still remained unmoving on the floor. Both men were enjoying watching Jane slowly dying. To put more injury to Jane, he punched her in the exposed wound, breaking the stitches and allowing a stream of blood to flow. They both smiled at Jane as her eyes rolled back.

**OUTSIDE**

"What the hell is going on Grant? Dean asked, while Korsak waited on an answer.

"I don't know, yet. You had a visit from the esteemed Commissioner, who is now dead."

"_COMMISSIONER?" _Both Korsak and Dean simultaneously commented.

"Yes the Police Commissioner. He wanted information on the case. He seemed nervous asking. So I played along and followed him. He stopped here, and then _boom_. Someone didn't want him alive. Why, I guess we'll never know. This is turning out to be a mess and bodies are turning up everywhere."

"But why was he here? I mean, why not take him out at his office?" Korsak questioned.

Dean watched as the Commissioner was carried off to the morgue. His mind was going over the scene of the crime, as he heard another police car pull up. It was Frost.

"Man, is this what you called me about Korsak?"

"No, I needed you to watch over Jane. Something's come up."

Joe chimed in. "What about Jane? Joe was trying not to show he was worried.

With the mention of Jane, Korsak and Dean immediately thought that she was protected by another Officer. Then it dawned on them; _JANE_.

"This was a distraction; _Shit_." Korsak was on the move, with Dean, Joe and Frost following close behind.

* * *

"She's done for; let's go. Our little message was delivered. And I bet we get a _bonus_ for the other job." Both men felt relief that they could leave and no one would know the wiser. They both ignored Maura on the floor and were on their way out.

They heard a gun cock and two shots rang out.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as the four men entered the hospital, they split up. Korsak and Dean took the elevators and Frost and Grant took the stairs. They heard one shot, then another. Frost and Grant drew their weapons and practically sprinted up to the ICU floor. Korsak and Dean also drew their weapons, not knowing what to expect when the elevator doors opened. The one thing on all their minds was _Jane_.

By some miracle, all four men reached the ICU floor at the same time. What they saw was ensuing chaos. Two Police officers were on the floor with wound in their back shoulders. Maura was covering them both, refusing anyone to attend to them. What they saw in Jane's room were several nurses and Doctors attending to her. It didn't look good.

Korsak approached Maura slowly, not wanting to rattle her and find out what happened. He made the others hold off.

"Dr. Isles, I'm going to take the gun from you….just lower the weapon….ok."

Maura had her gun trained on both officers. Refusing to let her guard down. "No….no…they tried to kill Jane." She said sternly. Maura was afraid of guns in general, but she was not going to let these two monsters get away.

Korsak tried again. All of them wanting to know what happened, but allowing Korsak to coax the gun away from Maura. The two Officers were moaning on the ground in pain, keeping their eyes on Maura and the gun she was shakingly pointing.

"Maura…..just listen. What ever happened we'll take care of it. Jane needs you right now. Just give me the gun, and we can straighten this out."

'_Jane….Jane's hurt. Need to see Jane'_

Korsak's words finally cut thru to Maura. She lowered the weapon and allowed Korsak to take the weapon.

Dean finally took over. "Grant, you and Frost cuff these two and secure them in a room somewhere. The wounds don't look serious, so you can question them at your leisure." Dean was angry with himself for allowing someone to get to Jane.

"We need medical attention." One of the Officers grunted back, while being cuffed. Frost had taken their guns and utility belts.

Joe leaned in, disgusted as much as Frost was. "If anything happens to Detective Rizzoli, then you'll get all the attention you need. Now get up for something else happens to you." Both Joe and Frost grabbed both men roughly and stood them up. Maura had shot them both. One look from Joe told Korsak and Dean, find out about Jane.

Maura moved to Jane's room, wanting to know what was going on. "I'm sorry Dr. Isles, we're seeing to the damage." Said Nurse Jane. She had returned when the explosion happened. "I'll let you know what the Doctor says. Just let us work on her." Maura only nodded her head as she watched intently at everyone working on her.

Korsak and Dean moved to Maura, as the worried looks on their faces were evident.

Dean inserted himself between Maura and the room. "Dr. Isles, I know we're all worried about Detective Rizzoli. But we need to know what happened?"

Maura was almost in tears, trying to keep her attention on Jane. "They….they were trying to kill her. I…..I guess one of them knocked me out. I….I heard voices and they were….I just saw them hit Jane in her abdomen and laugh. I….I waited. Why did I wait?"

Korsak and Dean could see the worry and shock Maura was in. "Just take your time Dr. Isles. Jane's going to be fine. You stopped them, just…..just take it slow." Stated Korsak. Korsak was trying to convince himself that Jane could get thru this. Dirty Cop had infiltrated the hospital and tried to kill his friend. To him that was already unforgivable. He had left Jane alone. To him he couldn't forgive himself.

"I saw Jane bleeding, and her gown pulled down. I….I had your gun Vince and remembered it was strapped to my ankle. They turned around leaving Jane in _that_ condition. They didn't even notice me moving. I…..I just shot them. I didn't care where." Both men could see Maura becoming angry. "They were killing her and I couldn't let them get away with that."

As soon as Maura finished her statement, nurses and Doctors were moving Jane from the room. Maura moved towards Jane, as well as Dean and Korsak. The nurse stopped them.

"Detective Rizzoli needs her wound stitched up again. She's lost a lot of blood and fluids. She's stable, but theirs damage to her throat. We have her on oxygen, but the Doctors want to check for any internal damage. I can't tell you any more, but you may want to notify her family."

That scared both Korsak and Dean.

"Please…..please save her." Maura squeaked out.

"I'll let you know Dr. Isles. I need to notify Dr. Malcolm. We can't seem to contact him for some reason. I'm sure it's just a phone problem. Anyway, I need to get back and help some of the injured from the explosion. I'm sorry at what happened."

Maura was thankful for Nurse Jane's concern. "Thank you." Maura was scared and sat down in the available chair. "She has to make it thru. We can't let them do this to her Vince. They've already hurt her and others. They are not going to win Vince. Nobody hurts my friends, _nobody_." Maura stood up from her chair and proceeded toward the surgery waiting room. Korsak didn't stop her and Dean watched as he felt the same way.

Korsak was stunned at knowing Jane may not make it. He couldn't allow himself to believe that his former partner had gone thru so much pain and not make it. Dean also stood shocked momentarily.

'_Please Jane, just make it thru. I need so much to talk to you'_

"Korsak?"

Korsak barely heard Dean speak.

"I am sick and tired of people playing us for _idiots_. First check on Frank Rizzoli and then you, Grant, Frost and I are going to put our _heads _together and find these bastards. They have hurt too many of our friends and causing nothing but heartache and death in their path."

Korsak was in agreement, and angry. "I agree."

"I want this place sealed tighter than a frog's _ass_ with your most trusted Officers. I will have agents down here to investigate until they drop on the Commissioners death. Someone at the top is _pulling_ the strings and I want to know who. This was no coincidence that this explosion happened the same time those creeps tried to kill Jane. Those two know something, and you and I are going to find out."

"Let me make a few calls, especially to the Rizzoli's. I'll join you when I have this place locked up tight."

"I'm going to make some calls of my own. Then I'm going to check on Jane. Make sure Frost and Grant keep those guys on ice, and Korsak…"

"Yeah."

"Off the record, those two can get lost in the chaos for awhile."

Korsak understood what Dean was suggesting. Those monsters didn't deserve any medical attention, right away. In both their minds, someone would pay for what they did to Jane and Maura; especially Jane.

**TBC**

A/N: I know it's short, but my brain is still thawing out from the winter cold that came thru this week. -04 degrees people. -4 degrees. Anywho, I promise more soon, and you know how comments and reviews are welcomed.


	21. Chapter 21

The Officers in custody were in a medical room, sitting in available chairs. Frost and Grant wouldn't allow any emergency medical attention unless it was necessary. The nurses in attendance did a patch up job on both men and notified the Doctor on call that they were not a priority since the explosion.

"Hey we need medical attention."

Both Frost and Grant ignored the plea. Both men starred down at the cops with contempt.

"Hey you hear what…..

Before the Officer could respond, Frost sent him flying to the floor with his fist to his gut. Grant didn't make a move to stop him. Frost remembered these were the two Officers that persisted in Jane's condition.

Grunting in pain. "Hey…..you… you can't….

Grant was in his partner in crimes face. "SHUT UP. YOU DON'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING. I WANT NAMES OF PEOPLE WHO SENT YOU."

"I aint talking." One said.

This time Grant hit the other one. "Let's try this again _Officer…Greene and Burns. _I'm not asking anymore. Both of you just tried to kill a Detective and Dr. Isles. You're lucky you're not dead, yet. So I'm going to make this simple. The good Detective and I are fed up with people getting hurt or dead. You're both a disgrace to your uniforms and the people that represent them. So you either give us some answers are you not only being charged with attempted murder, but the murder of one _Police Commissioner_. And if you decide to clam up, then I'm sure a the _good _Officers are the force would like a crack at ya." Joe pressed his finger in the wound. Greene screamed in agony.

"You…..you guys can't do this. I want….

Frost's anger rose up when he saw the memory of Jane being worked on again by the nurses and Doctors.

Frost drove his fist into Burns stomach again. He went down gasping in pain. "Agent Grant is more patient than I am. So you either start talking or I'm going to have to report more _serious_ wounds."

"You don't scare me Frost. You both have no idea who you're messing with. Rizzoli is a _bitch_ and deserves everything coming to…

Frost started wailing in on the Officer until Grant was able to coax him off him. Frost was already upset over his mentor and friend sacrificing herself to stop one bad cop, now these two monsters tried to kill her. It didn't set well that they were still alive.

"Look you dirty _scum_ bag." Frost pulled Burns up by the collar. "You two don't seem to get the picture. You're both going down for the murder of several police officers, assault and assassination of a Police Commissioner. You two are going down and no one else. You're going to be put away were they don't like bad cops and those you put away can get a real good crack at ya. You're both going to be someone _bitches _for a long, long time. And that's if those good Officers that transport you happen to get jumped and had to shoot first at escapees. You aren't safe in this city or any other city even if you get a fair trial, once those descent officers find out what you did." Frost angrily expressed.

Officer Burns started to shake and realize that they would go down and no one would come to their aid. They were caught and Burns was not going down alone.

"The…the Commissioner was dirty…..

"SHUT UP FOOL…. Greene tried to thrust his way towards Burns.

"I AINT GOING DOWN ALONE. THESE GUYS ARE NOT JERKING US AROUND."

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF BURNS."

"I'll tell you everything I know. Just…..just….I…..I want a deal." Stated Burns.

Frost and Grant both looked at each other agreeing one canary singing was enough."

* * *

Dean had sat outside in the surgical lobby with Maura. Dean had brought her coffee, but she never touched it. She kept reliving the memory over and over again of Jane lying on her hospital bed, bleeding and exposed. Those two monsters letting her die slowly. She wiped her tears away, trying to focus on Jane and her recovery.

"Hey; Jane's going to make it thru. She's a tough lady and not going to let a little set back affect her. She's the strongest person I've ever met."

Maura smiled slightly at Agent Dean. Realizing he was only projecting what she already knew. "Thank you Agent Dean."

"Call me Gabriel."

"Thank you Gabriel, call me Maura." She smiled back. "Yes….yes she is. I hope you put those monsters away for the rest of their lives."

"Don't worry they will be. I promise you that. Once a jury convicts them for assaulting a Detective and with your testimony, they won't have a chance."

Maura focused on the closed double doors and what was going on behind them. Jane was her best friend even though she was fighting for her life, she couldn't help want to see those two officers that attacked her dead.

"Gabriel?"

He too was watching the double doors with worry. "Hmmm?"

"I have a feeling that you care more about Jane than you let on."

There was a silent pause as Gabriel stared at the doors. "I…..I've been waiting on a women like her all my life." He continued to stare at the doors, not wanting Maura to see his face.

It made Maura smile that Jane had someone special in her corner. But she also knew that _Joe _had feelings for Jane too. She didn't care. She knew Jane would pull thru and deal with such devotion when the subject would arise.

Before she could respond, Nurse Jane came thru the doors. Both Maura and Gabriel stood waiting.

"Dr. Isles I know you're not family, but considering the circumstances….. Nurse Jane looked at Gabriel.

"Oh this is Agent Dean who you met earlier. He's here to investigate what happened and as you know Detective Korsak escorted him to Detective Rizzoli.

"Oh, now I remember. Anyhow; the Doctors are just finishing up. We stopped the bleeding and restitched her wounds. She will need to be on a ventilator for now. There was some damage to her throat, and it restricted her breathing. There were no serious internal injuries other than bruising from external pressure. But the Doctor wants to keep an eye on her. She's stable now and probably make a full recovery. We're taking her to another ICU unit to be closely monitored. I personally will take care of keeping her identity discreet as before Dr. Isles."

Maura hugged the Nurse without hesitation. It was out of character for Maura to show such emotion, but this was the best news she could hear. Gabriel sighed a big air of relief himself.

"Thank you….thank you." Maura could breathe again. "I'll notify her family. I'm sure they're worried sick. Her brother Frankie, is he alright?"

"I already have notified his Doctor and he's doing fine. Ah….but we still cannot contact Doctor Malcolm. He was on call but no one has seen him since yesterday."

Gabriel interjected. "I'll look into it. Thank you Nurse…for everything."

"I'll come back and let you know what room we have her in."

"I have two agents from the FBI that will be here to escort you where you're taking Detective Rizzoli. They will have a _security code that_ I will give you here soon, so there is no mix up. She is not be left alone unless Dr. Isles or I are with her. I'll let you know about anyone else authorized to be with her."

"Very well, just have them report to me personally."

As the nurse walked away, Maura looked up at Gabriel in confusion.

"We don't want another incident of uniformed Officers walking in on Jane again without permission. There's a lot going on in this hospital and we've locked certain areas of the hospital down."

Maura understood and appreciated the security measures Gabriel was making. With that said Maura sat down waiting for Jane to be settled in.

Gabriel handed Maura a piece of paper. "Maura this is the security code. My agents will be here soon. Korsak and I have some work to do and…..

"What was that explosion I heard earlier?"

Gabriel knew certain information was still under investigation. But considering the circumstances about Jane he trusted his instincts to inform Maura.

"The Police Commissioners care blew up out front. We're trying to determine who did it and why he was here at the hospital the same time Jane was attacked."

"You…you think this has something to do with Jane?"

"I do. Those Officers just happened to be here at the same time his car exploded. That's no coincidence. Just take care of Jane Maura. We'll get to the bottom of this and find out who wanted to kill Jane. You too are under our protection. I think you should be checked out also."

"I'm fine, there's no nausea or dizziness. Usually when one is hit over the head it causes…. Maura stopped herself. Being a Medical Examiner she had to explain injuries of death or trauma on a frequent basis. She remembered why she was there, not for her, but for Jane.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, I tend to go on and on. Thank goodness Jane reminds me, even unconsciously."

Gabriel laughed slightly and admired Jane's friend for fighting to save her. "Don't worry. Ah, here's my agents now."

"Sir we have the perimeter in place and a Detective Korsak is looking for you."

"Fine, go to channel 4 and Dr. Isles knows the password. Protect Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles until relieved. I'll give you further instructions on the closed channel. Let no one near them unless authorized _personally_ by me; understood, no one."

"Understood Sir."

He turned to Maura. "Dr. Isles." Gabriele went into official FBI mode. "You're in safe hands. Just take care of yourself and Detective Rizzoli. I'll be back."

As Dean left Maura and Jane in good hands, his radio crackled with Joe's voice.

Maura watched closely as the nurses and Doctors rolled Jane into another ICU unit. FBI agents fell close behind keeping a distance as well as a close watch of personnel going in and out of Jane's room. Maura was allowed to sit with Jane and once again Maura agonized over Jane's recovery. Maura was not a religious person, but she thought it couldn't hurt for once. Her friend needed all the help she could get. But seeing Jane's chest rise and fall from the ventilator, seeing how pale she looked, and the memory of her attack, Maura prayed a silent prayer.

* * *

"Dean you need to get down here. Korsak found something of interest. And we need you to meet us with our two friends. We have some information that may give us a break." Joe added.

With FBI and Police still working on the explosion outside the hospital, and blocking off streets and certain sections of the hospital, Korsak met up with Agent Dean, Joe and Frost. None were too happy with the two officers in custody. Joe would not allow any treatment for them until he relayed with Agent Dean.

Korsak handed Gabriel a letter. "We have a situation gentlemen. But how's Jane?" Looking towards Dean.

"Detective Rizzoli is stable. Dr. Isles is with her and I have two trusted Agents keeping watch. Frankie Rizzoli is fine too. I have him under protection also. They're under strict orders to let no one in without my personal orders or security clearance."

Frost and Joe both let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." Stated Frost.

"Yeah, thank God for _their_ sakes." Pointing at the Officer handcuffed in the room. "Cause of anything happened to Jane or Dr. Isles…. Korsak was only projecting what all three men were already thinking.

Looking down at the letter. "What's this Korsak?" Stated Dean.

"Look at the outside. What does it say?"

"Vos Votum ut redo hic. Profiteor ex a mortuus Vir." Read Gabriel.

"Again, I bet it's Latin." Smirked Korsak.

"It means; a confession of a dead man." Interjected Frost.

All three men looked at Frost in surprise. "What?"

"You been holding out on me Barry." Korsak smiled.

"Where did you get this?" Asked Dean.

"My men did a sweep of the building looking for any other surprises, as well as making sure the hospital was secure. We found a dead body in one of the offices along with this letter hidden in his pocket."

"Who was it?" Joe asked curiously.

"Jane's surgeon; _Doctor Malcolm_."

TBC.

A/N: It sucks to be sick. But I'm better and resting. Sorry it took so long and the cold weather is not helping. I don't care if it is playoffs. Anywho, any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	22. Chapter 22

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Looking down at the letter. "What's this Korsak?" Stated Dean.

"Look at the outside. What does it say?"

"Vos Votum ut redo hic. Profiteor ex a mortuus Vir." Read Gabriel.

"Again, I bet it's Latin." Smirked Korsak.

"It means; a confession of a dead man." Interjected Frost.

All three men looked at Frost in surprise. "What?"

"You been holding out on me Barry." Korsak smiled.

"Where did you get this?" Asked Dean.

"My men did a sweep of the building looking for any other surprises, as well as making sure the hospital was secure. We found a dead body in one of the offices along with this letter hidden in his pocket."

"Who was it?" Joe asked curiously.

"Jane's surgeon; _Doctor Malcolm_."

* * *

Dean was handed the letter, not worrying about any fingerprints. It was obvious that Korsak had already handled procedures to keep the crime scene quite until further investigations.

"I think we can safely say this _may_ be the person who warned us about Jane." Korsak interjected.

"Since Frost seems to be more of an expert at Latin, care to enlighten us?" Korsak was teasing and Dean handed the letter over.

Frost slowly read the letter, allowing himself to fully understand what was being conveyed in the letter. Frost finally finished and took in a deep breath and let it out.

"It seems the good Doctor was in trouble financially and was being blackmailed. He said that when he stopped paying, his _daughter _ended dead. More of the letter states that he was told to make sure Detective Rizzoli had problems recovering from her injuries. He confessed he almost went thru with it, when he remembered that Detective Rizzoli was the only one that cared enough to find his daughter. He said here….. Pointing to the letter. "That he couldn't live with himself if they were forcing him to kill someone. He hoped to _redeem_ himself by letting anyone know that his contact was from a state agency and he was approached only by police."

"That explains why he couldn't say anything. He didn't know who to trust, especially if it was the police involved." Stated Frost.

Dean, Grant and Korsak were not sure what to make of this new information. But all four men knew this was a lead they needed and how far up they would have to go to stop what Bobby started.

"How's Jane?" Joe asked concerned.

"She's recovering right now. Dr. Isles and two FBI agents are guarding her. I assure you no one is going to get near Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles without being shot first." Informed Dean.

Frost had not seen Jane for awhile and this new attack worried him. "If you don't need me anymore, I'd like to go and see Jane and check on Dr. Isles." Said Frost.

"I'll call up to my men and let them know you're coming." Dean radioed for a visit to Jane.

Joe wanted nothing more than go run to Jane's side. But he knew that the job came first. He was trying to convince himself that Dean had everything under control, but didn't stop him from worrying.

"Grant?…Grant?" Korsak watched as Dean tried to get Joe's attention.

Grant cleared his throat. "Uh….what about those two?" His head pointing toward the two Officers.

"Korsak would you like to do the honors of getting a signed confession out of Burns while Grant makes sure we keep the other one on ice at the FBI?"

"With pleasure." Korsak walked away with a determined walk in his step towards the traitor officers.

Before Grant has a chance to join Korsak, Dean stopped him. "Agent Dean…..Joe; she's going to be ok. I thought you might want to know since all this happened."

Joe smiled and said nothing for a minute. He was sure that Grant was trying to keep him focused on the case.

"Yeah…..well, keep me posted. With the Doctors confession, we need to be on our toes more than ever."

Dean understood more than ever what Grant was conveying. It didn't bode well that Jane could have been murdered on the operating table and no one would of knew the wiser. This Doctor owed Jane and it saved her life. Dean was tired of this dangerous game and decided to go to _one _source that might know more than they let on.

**A DARK CAR ACROSS FROM BOSTON HARBOUR**

"Excellent, then we proceed as usual. The market in Real Estate here is very impressive. Your office has been very generous in making my associates feel at home."

The Dark figure sat at his desk with his back to the door, on a cell phone, looking from his opulent office at his grand window view to the Boston Harbor.

"Our situation is no longer hindered gentleman. A processes of weeding out certain, say infestations, have been dealt with."

"Then you have our confidence back and operations for a prosperous future continues within this city. I hope that we should not _encounter_ any other problems that may be dealt with?"

"As I said, the infestations of any further problems shall be handled by me personally gentlemen. Enjoy your stay and the generosity of Boston gentleman."

The Dark figures cell phone conversation ended, with him evily smiling as to his bonus coming to his secret bank account. He had some loose ends to tie up, but was informed that others that may want to defect his little operation were sent a loud and clear message with the demise of the Police Commissioner and Detective Rizzoli.

He sat back relaxed in his oversize chair and lit up a Cuban cigar. "Time to look for new prospects in the city."

**TBC**

**A/N: I know it's short, but my hand is healing still. I hope to have more by the end of the week. Comments and reviews are always welcomed. **


	23. Chapter 23

Frost had joined Maura when Nurse Jane had checked on Jane's vitals. He also updated Maura on Doctor Malcolm's suicide and how Jane was spared from an untimely death. Maura reaction was to say the least a surprise. She was somewhat saddened he took his own life. She had respected Doctor Malcolm from their first meeting, even though it was over his deceased daughter. Even more knowing he had saved Jane. But now she had mixed feelings, knowing he could have _murdered _Jane, while in surgery. Yet she figured out that Doctor Malcolm saved Jane not only from the operating table, but warned them thru his secretive letters in Latin. She knew Doctors derived their training in Latin due to the medical field's terminology in _Greek_ and generally _Latin._ However, Frost had informed her that the suicide note in Latin was probably a _precaution _if his letter fell into the wrong hands. She was impressed none the least that Frost had a hobby learning Latin when he was younger. Something she could verse with Frost after Jane recovers.

"Dr. Isles?"

"Yes Frost."

"I…I still can't believe that…..Jane shot herself to stop Bobby. I'm still trying to process that image in my mind. Jane is the most down to earth person I know. That kind of sacrifice…..knowing that could kill her….I know it was to get her brother help in time and protect you. But I just never could see Jane being hurt. She always seemed so invincible to me. I mean, she always had my back and I knew she believed in me as a Detective. But I…we almost lost her…twice."

Maura could see the anger rise in Frost and him trying to hide the mist forming in his eyes. She knew Frost had a lot of respect for Jane. She just decided to let him go on.

"You know when I first made Detective grade, everyone knew about my…_sensitivity_ to crime scenes with a lot of blood. No one…no one wanted to partner with me. She didn't hesitate to take me under her wing and ignored my so called faults. She never made fun of me or teased me, not once."

There was silence as both Frost and Maura watched across the room to where the nurses were finishing up checking Jane's vitals. They both knew that the Doctor's death would not be announced just yet.

Frost sat back, tired, worried and frustrated that again, he felt that he didn't have his partners back. He closed his eyes feeling the day ware on him. He took a breath and tried to ground himself. Jane always told him just take a breather to calm down and think.

With concern on her face Maura knew how Frost was feeling. "Frost, there was no way to anticipate someone attempting to take Jane's life. I was barely able to shoot those who did. Don't beat yourself up on trying to guess these monsters moves."

"I know Dr. Isles, but I'm her partner. I should have been here. What if they tried to kill you too? We are more than just working Detectives and Medical Examiner working in one precinct; we're family. And we protect family."

Maura squeezed Frost arm for comfort. "And that's what we're doing now. Protecting her. Jane is a fighter and we must remember that. She's still with us and that's all that matters."

Frost shook his head and hung it down a little. He took a deep breath and knew Maura was right. She was right.

"Can I sit here with you and wait till she wakes up?"

"You don't even have to ask. I'm sure when she does; she will want all the details on the day's events."

Frost smiled. "Yeah, Jane will be pissed for missing it."

* * *

Agent Dean arrived at his destination. The day was becoming long and he was tired and angry. His thoughts were on the case as and FBI agent. But it didn' t take away from his concern for Jane. He needed answers and the only one person that had been missed was a connection to all of this mess.

He knocked on the door, hard and loud. The door slowly opened and then revealed the person inside.

Dean put on his poker face. "We need to talk Cavanaugh."

TBC

A/N: I know it's short. But my hand is healing nicely now. I can even hold a pen with little difficulty. More soon. Thanks for being so patient. As always, comments and reviews are welcomed.


	24. Chapter 24

Agent Dean crossed the threshold of Cavanaugh's home. Cavanaugh allowed him to pass unabashed. Dean noticed that Cavanaugh looked as if he expected him. Cavanaugh closed the door and moved passed Gabriel without saying a word. Dean could tell that their inevitable talk would be suited elsewhere. What Dean didn't expect was Cavanaugh grabbed his gun from a locked cabinet and turn and head for the door.

"We'll take your car Agent Dean. "

Dean surmised that Cavanaugh didn't trust his own house to talk. Both men walked to his FBI car, got in and drove. Dean thought somewhere they could talk and somewhere safe and private. With Jane being attacked and the Police Commissioner being blown to bits, he had to make sure he took precautions.

When they finally stopped, it was at the end of a pier out looking the harbor. Cavanaugh stayed silent, waiting for Dean to press his questions.

"I'm sure you've already heard that the Police Commissioner was killed in an explosion from his car. What I want to know do you know anything else that's not in the news?" Dean stared straight ahead, not looking at Cavanaugh, waiting for his response.

Cavanaugh also stared out to the water. He was sure that Dean, if he could, would beat it out of him if he didn't answer.

"I heard, now tell me what I haven't heard Agent Dean."

'_If he had anything to do with the attack on Jane, he'll wish he was in that explosion' Dean thought._

Dean decided that caution was needed here. He couldn't trust this man. There were too many secrets that he could tell he was hiding.

"You first." Dean demanded.

Cavanaugh gave a sigh before answering. "I know this investigation has gone to hell. I know that there are other dirty cops that worked with Bobby. I know he was not the brains behind all this and I know that I'm probably going to be the _fall_ guy on this. I know that I have _blood_ on my hands from a lot of honest cops and that I am responsible for getting them killed."

Dean wanted answers and he wasn't going to waste time. "What do you know about a Doctor Malcolm?"

That caught Cavanaugh's attention.

**BOSTON HOSPITAL**

Maura had contacted the Rizzoli's and let them know that Frank and Jane were fine. Since the explosion the hospital was cornered off limits until there was no threat to the hospital or its occupants. All emergency runs had been routed to another hospital close by. The FBI had cleared certain staff to return to their shifts or home after being questioned. Korsak and Joe had their duties with the two cop's confession and Joe directed the investigation in lieu of Dean.

Maura and Frost were allowed to stay in Jane's room in the ICU. Jane was listed under another name for her own protection as well as Frankie. Frost went to check on Frankie and returned to sit near Jane's bedside along with Maura. From what both could see Jane had a little bit more color in her face. Nurse Jane assured them both that Jane may wake in the middle of the night and have her fluids adjusted, but she was on the road to recovering as long as she received rest.

Both individual said nothing, or both had nothing to say, other than watch Jane breath from a smaller version of a breathing tube down her throat. After a few hours Nurse Jane returned to check the chart and Jane's vitals. She smiled at both Maura and Frost and left to return to her duties. Both made themselves comfortable as best as they could. They knew they weren't going anywhere and the two FBI guards stayed close by, but gave Jane's friends a bit of privacy.

Both were tired and tried not to give into sleep. Maura fell asleep first, while Frost kept vigil. He looked over to Maura and then Jane. He decided to go for some coffee when he saw Jane stir. He didn't want to wake Maura, knowing how tired she was. He moved closer to the bed and took hold of Jane's hand.

'_Come on Jane. I know you know I'm here. Please wake up….Please'_

Jane felt like her body was put thru a wall of concrete or at least submerged in it. She felt compelled to _fight_ back for some reason. It was like a mantra ringing in her head.

'_fight…..fight…..fight….._

Then she felt like someone was giving her strength thru her hand. Her mind connected with the touch and she felt the briefest of a squeeze encouraging her to wake from her fog. It was a conduit to her mind. Wanting so much to see what was giving her that opportunity.

Frost felt her slightly squeeze back. He smiled to himself knowing she was trying to come back to them.

'_Come on Jane, you can do this. Don't let those bastards win. I know you can open your eyes and see we're here for you'_

Frost didn't see Maura was awake, until he saw her stand and look towards Jane.

"I think she's trying to open her eyes Dr. Isles. She squeezed my hand."

Maura could see in Frost eyes the concern and joy of the sheer response from Jane.

Maura carefully took hold of Jane's other hand, careful not to disturb the IV feeding her fluids. "We're here Jane. You're safe now. No one can hurt you. Please come back to us."

Jane felt another connection wanting her to break thru fog. She didn't want to disappoint those who were encouraging her. She could feel nothing but numbness over her body, but the squeezing of her hand felt like a lifeline.

_Fight…fight….fight….._

Her mind suddenly _switched_ gears and remembered images that tried to hurt her. Images that a hand went around her throat. She tried to lash out with both hands trying to protect herself. But she was too weak and wanted to call out. She realized something was down her throat, stopping her from speaking properly.

Maura answered with a soothing voice. "Jane….Jane stop, it's me and Frost. You're ok…safe… no one is going to hurt you."

"Come on Jane, it Barry. We're right here beside you." Frost thought about getting the nurse. But then Jane finally opened her eyes slowly and tried to focus to her connection.

Maura couldn't help to have tears in her eyes at finally seeing Jane conscious again.

Frost held onto Jane's hand tighter without hurting her. "Hey…there you are. Welcome back to the real world." Frost forget that Jane couldn't speak.

"Frost when Jane was awake before, she blinked twice for yes and once for no."

Jane was still trying to process what happened to her when she was attacked.

"Oh…..hey Jane. We caught those who tried to attack you, thanks to Dr. Isles. She shot them both before they…Well she stopped them. They're in FBI custody and going down for assault on another Police Officer, including Dr. Isles."

Jane could feel her throat constrict, trying to breath and speak at the same time. It was frustrating to her that her friends see her this way.

Maura could see in Jane's eyes her reluctance to look Frost in the eyes. But Frost persisted, knowing Jane not wanting to show her vulnerability to her injuries.

"Jane…look at me, please." Frost looked straight at Jane waiting. With Maura encouraging her with her other hand and squeezing, she finally looked up.

"One of those dirt bags confessed to what they did. No one and I mean no one messes with my partner. Agent Grant and I made sure that they suffered…say under our interrogation. We are going to catch who's behind all this and make sure they pay. Korsak is probably already making sure they get their _asses _kicked all over Boston."

Maura interjected. "Language Barry, language."

Evan with the tube down her throat, Jane slightly smiled at Maura's berating of Frost's cursing.

"Ok…sorry Jane. But I'm glad you're back. I couldn't stand it if I had to start all over again, or worse, be Korsak's partner." Frost smiled when Jane winked twice for yes. Frost decided to leave more details about the Police Commissioner and Dr Malcolm out of the conversation. Jane looked tired and this was more than enough just to see her awake.

"I miss you and I know Korsak does too. So get better so we can kick some ….ah butt." Looking towards Dr. Isle's approval of language.

Jane squeezed Frost hand to convey her approval. "We'll I better get back to the investigation. I don't want Korsak to have a kanipsha doing work without me."

Barry smiled at Jane, then back at Maura and left. Once past the FBI guards, Frost slipped into the mens room, looking around to make sure he was alone. He went into a single stall, sat down and stared for a little while before he allowed his tears to fall freely.

'_I'm going to get them Jane. I promise'_

**TBC**

A/N: To be continued tomorrow. I thank you for your reviews and comments. Little tired.


	25. Chapter 25

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Dean decided that caution was needed here. He couldn't trust this man. There were too many secrets that he could tell he was hiding.

"You first." Dean demanded.

Cavanaugh gave a sigh before answering. "I know this investigation has gone to hell. I know that there are other dirty cops that worked with Bobby. I know he was not the brains behind all this and I know that I'm probably going to be the _fall_ guy on this. I know that I have _blood_ on my hands from a lot of honest cops and that I am responsible for getting them killed."

Dean wanted answers and he wasn't going to waste time. "What do you know about a Doctor Malcolm?"

That caught Cavanaugh's attention.

* * *

Dean waited for some kind of response. By instincts and training he knew Cavanaugh was being vague, but for what reason.

"Where did you get that name?" Asked Cavanaugh.

"Answer the question Cavanaugh." Dean was growing weary. "It's been a long day and I need answers."

"Why should I trust you or the FBI? For all I know you have a wire and I'm being set up."

Dean frustrated pulled open his shirt to reveal no recording device. Cavanaugh for the time being looked appeased. "Are you happy now?"

"I suppose I should start at the beginning. How all this investigation got started."

Dean said nothing and waited. Cavanaugh went on with his explanation. "Some of my old neighborhood haunts had informed me that there were large unknown shipments coming in under the guise of ceremonial gifts and special government trades from overseas. These _shipments_, were not to be inspected and took into custody under police protection. These Officers made it very clear to those on the docks that any interference would be met with _severe repercussions_."

"So why not call in the FBI for these overseas shipments? Why risk your involvement under such suspicion?"

"Pride; plain and simple. If these Officers were in my district then I would be the one to punish them. And my contact recognized the police unit numbers on the vehicles to be under my district. Korsak had been investigating suspicious shipments on the docks when I was notified by higher officials to stop all investigations concerning the harbor. So I had my suspicions and pulled him from the case."

"So why Bobby Marino's partner? Why did you pick him?"

"Danny and I went way back from his family. His father was a good cop, died from Cancer. He used to work these docks and Danny knew every corner of this harbor and worked narcotics. He knew the risk and wanted to clear our Officers of any wrong doing or catch those who would taint the force. I would take full responsibility and arrest those quietly without any scandal."

"So you didn't suspect Marino at all or did you?"

"I needed proof first of what dope was coming in under such heavy protection. Once we could find that out, then go for who was protecting the shipment. I just …..Danny was a good cop. I'm glad Rizzoli shot Bobby. Just not the way she did it. I didn't want to see anyone else hurt."

Dean still needed more answers. He hoped that Jane was not another mistake of Cavanaugh. "You assigned Detective Rizzoli as lead investigator on this case; why?"

Dean was making sure the attempt on Jane's life stay confidential. He was still unsure about Cavanaugh's involvement in this case.

"Jane…..Detective Rizzoli is a good cop and she's dogged when it comes to finding facts and tenacious when assigned a case. I knew I could trust her without _hesitation_. She doesn't tolerate _bullshit _when tossed her way. The Boston Strangler case proved that when one or our own retired Officers were responsible for the heinous crime to get credit for solving it. She never gave up on the case, even after it was taken away from her. So I knew whoever was behind this after Danny's death, she would smoke them out regardless of who they were. I think she would even _arrest_ her own mother if she lied to her about a crime."

Both men had to smile at that analogy. They knew Jane in their own special way and the truth about her honesty and determination was always a favorite trait.

"So how do you know about Dr. Malcolm?"

"He contacted me and said he owed Detective Rizzoli a favor. He was vague, but contacted me by letter. Telling me that there were some very high positioned people that wanted him to stop Detective Rizzoli."

"I suppose the letter was in Latin?" Dean conveyed.

"How…..? Cavanaugh looking at Dean questionably.

"I'll reveal that later, after you tell me more."

"Something's happened hasn't it? You wouldn't be here unless something else has happened since this investigation has started."

Gabriel wanted to trust Cavanaugh, but not at the expense of the investigation being compromised. Gabriel decided to fish for answers.

"Someone higher up is pulling the strings on this case. Killing the Police Commissioner sends a _message,_ that anyone can be killed, regardless of who they are or what position. Killing anyone from the Boston Police department shows me that someone knows the in and outs of all shipments coming in and controlling the narcotics traffic in Boston. So if you're going down for all of this mess, then I think you want this person or others more than we do."

'_Let see where this goes' _Thought Dean.

Cavanaugh had to admit the Agent had a point. Even if the Police Commissioner was dead. Whoever killed him would possibly come after him. He already knew from the brass that all fingers were pointing at him for the death of Danny as well as the attack on his precinct and the deaths of other Officers.

"From what Danny already gathered. He relayed to me a roster of Officers that were assigned to certain Harbor ports on certain days big shipments came in. The two drivers that were killed on that port were stealing some of those big shipments. Danny was getting close, until he was killed. Now we know that Bobby was head of that so called group of murderers, but couldn't pin down who they worked for directly."

Dean had to make a decision on trusting Cavanaugh and protect Jane at the same time. If Cavanaugh was willing to take the risk, then he needed to smoke out these people. Cavanaugh would be perfect bait.

"From now on Cavanaugh, you're working with the FBI."

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me longer to produce chapters. My hand is working at 90% and it's good to muse again. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed. You guys are the greatest.


	26. Chapter 26

Maura sat by Jane's bed side lightly snoozing. Jane was exhausted and had fell back to sleep under the light dosage of pain medication from the IV. Maura had watched Jane without a word. She had seen in Jane's eyes that she didn't want to see anyone else, at least not like this. All those tubes and wires attached to her like a damaged computer. The thing was that Maura knew Jane was damaged. Not so much from the outside, but from the inside. Her ego had been more than bruised. She was litterly left exposed with her top pulled down exposing her _bare breast _for the entire world to see, by two men who wanted her dead and cared nothing about her humility or pain.

Maura wanted so much to speak to Jane and see what was going thru her mind. Her closest friend was vulnerable and she knew that would just drive Jane crazy for being in such a situation. Maura had fallen asleep on the onslaught of worry for Jane's mental pain.

Without Maura's knowledge, Jane had regained consciousness again. She slowly looked around the low lit room, looking at nothing in particular. Her eyes caught Maura asleep and she had to half smile with the tube down her throat that her friend was still by her side.

For whatever reason, Maura felt she needed to be awake. As her eyes focused, she saw Jane staring at her.

"Hey, you're awake. " Smiled Maura.

Jane blinked twice for yes. Jane moved her hand that to imitate writing.

"You need something to write with?" Maura had watched Jane blink twice and proceeded to rummage thru her purse. She had anticipated Jane wanting to speak, by bring a pen and note pad earlier. Maura always had a connection with Jane as a Medical Examiner and even as a friend. Maura allowed Jane to help herself in taking the pen, while she held the pad low enough for her to write.

Jane wrote. _Where are those bastards?_

Maura knew Jane wanted the truth. She wouldn't placate Jane's intelligence or correct her language.

"I shot them."

Jane's eyes perked up in surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_Really? _Jane wrote.

Maura wasn't proud of what she did. But she wouldn't apologize for protecting her friend.

"They…..they were trying to kill you Jane. Korsak gave me his gun to protect myself and you. You know I told you someone was trying to hurt you before….before I knocked you out."

Jane remembered that unpleasant memory. _"That's right you crimson __bitch__. Open your eyes before you die. I want to see the fear in your face."_

_Jane felt a jerking pain and something removed from her throat. She started coughing roughly and pain was searing down her throat. She realized she was having trouble breathing and the pain in her chess felt like an elephant sitting on it. She felt a hand going around her throat._

_Sc…..scums." Jane wheezed out._

_"Oh, I don't think you want to piss us off anymore. You messed up a good thing with Bobby. We didn't appreciate you killing him like that. Only you Rizzoli would do something that crazy. Your reputation precedes you."_

Jane could _still_ feel how they pulled down her medical gown and yanked her dressing from her wound. The pain of being punched in her mid section and feeling her life ebb away.

But she had already forgiven Maura; now even more. She remembered the pain of those two cops pulling down her top and exposing her breast. She remembered them laughing, while she was choking from lack of air and the pain of having the tube painfully jerked from her throat. But most of all she remembered how they were painfully interrogating her for answers.

_"That's right, look at me. Tell me what you know about Bobby."_

Maura could see Jane's eyes partially misting over. Those eyes could tell a million stories behind them, and pain was evident in them as well as her demeanor. Maura pulled her from her painful thoughts.

"Hey, I'm here. Talk to me." Pulling on her hand.

Jane just shook her head no. She knew Maura was trying to help, but she was a seasoned Detective. She was the one that asked the hard questions and pulled the answers from her perps. Jane Rizzoli does not back down. She doesn't break, not for anyone. No one can hurt me unless I let them. '_She thought.'_

Maura knew that look on Jane. That intense look that put up _walls _to keep everyone out on how she felt. Her emotions were not something she discussed.

"Ok Jane, I won't push. But let me tell you something. When I saw what those monsters had done, it made me angry. I've never felt so angrier in my life. I wanted to hurt them like they hurt you. If I wasn't such a bad shot, I honestly think I would have _killed_ them both. I work with dead bodies all the time and never have I wanted so bad to see both of their corpses on my exam table so I could _cut_ them up into little _pieces_. How dare they come in here and try to take your life and expose you in such a way. How dare they…

Maura's hand was shaking; trying to calm herself at revealing a side of herself she never knew was there. A side that was protective as well as heinous to want to perform such a violent act. Was Holt's _interview_ that she was the same as him, true?

Jane had seen the meaning between the words. Maura had witnessed her humiliation and because of it, she nearly shot and killed her two attackers. Not that she felt sorry for them, but sorry for Maura that she had to result to her own violence to stop them from killing her.

Jane tapped on the paper she was writing on.

_That's twice you saved my life_

Maura smiled at Jane's words. But looked curiously at why she stopped. When Maura looked up, she saw the silent tears running down Jane's face.

Maura responded the only way a friend would. "I know Jane….I know."

TBC

A/N: Once again my muse is at work. I'll have more soon. As usual comments and reviews are welcomed. I can't tell you how much I enjoy typing again.


	27. Chapter 27

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Dean had to make a decision on trusting Cavanaugh and protect Jane at the same time. If Cavanaugh was willing to take the risk, then he needed to smoke out these people. Cavanaugh would be perfect bait.

"From now on Cavanaugh, you're working with the FBI."

* * *

Agent Dean was finishing up his briefing to Cavanaugh. "We already have a confession from Burns. But Greene is hard to crack. Burns is more of a follower and there are some holes in his confession. He admitted to being instructed by Greene that they were to make sure Rizzoli was eliminated; but not who issued the order."

"So you want me to impress upon Greene that it would be in his best interest to, sorta help him if he introduces me to his contact." Surmised Cavanaugh.

"Exactly; he knows with Burns confession he may as well be dead. If he is convinced you can spring him on a technicality, the he's more apt to trust you and cut you in."

Dean watched the cogs turn in Cavanaugh's eyes. He knew it would be a big risk if Cavanaugh made contact to whoever was in charge of all the attacks and drug distribution. It could even mean his life.

"So I guess its show time." Looking thru the Federal holding cell at Greene.

"Your show." Said Dean.

Cavanaugh entered the holding cell without hesitation. He was reminded that several good Officers were dead, injured and his precinct under investigation. He felt responsible, no matter if the events were his fault or not. There was pride in accomplishing his job and those under his Command deserved justice.

Greene looked up to see Cavanaugh enter. He immediately was on alert. _'What is he doing here?'_

"You're out of here Greene. I got you out of here so we can discuss some issues that are pressing."

Greene was immediately suspicious. "What the hell are you doing here? I hear you're supposed to be suspended. Plus I don't need anything from the likes of you."

Cavanaugh leaned in grinning manically. "You don't understand dirt bag. Someone forgot to _Merandize_ you during all the excitement. Lucky for you that someone like me saw thru the bullshit going down. You're out on a technicality regardless of Burns confession. Since the Commissioner is technically out of the picture, I 'm still technically in charge. So I'm going to make the best of a bad situation."

Dean knew that was his cue to enter. He put on a face of total disdain. "Get up Greene." Greene looked confused.

"I said get up." Pulling out the keys to release him from his handcuffs. "We have Burns confession and your so called boss back in office. So get the _hell_ out of here. You discuss me."

Cavanaugh intervened. "You FBI guys are sore losers. My Officer has done nothing. Maybe you should see if Burns can kiss your ass like Rizzoli. Maybe that's why she shot herself to cover up her mistake."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. RIZZOLI IS A GOOD COP. THIS DIRT BAG AND HIS SO CALLED PARTNER TRIED TO KILL HER."

"From what I hear, Burns is the only one involved. Greene is innocent and that just eats' you up doesn't it Agent Dean. " Cavanaugh sneered.

"GET OUT…..NOW." Dean shouted.

"Come on Greene. We have better places to be." Pushing him forward, Greene had to smile at what just transpired.

As both Cavanaugh and Greene left the building. He had both Frost and Grant already in place to follow them. Cavanaugh didn't have to wear a wire. They had advanced surveillance equipment to listen in on any conversation they had in the car. They had suspected that Greene would check to see if Cavanaugh was wired and the car being bugged would be perfect to listen in on.

Cavanaugh drove for a while as Greene sat silent. He neared the Harbor, hoping that Greene would ask questions.

Greene was given back his uniform, badge and gun. He thought he was going to the precinct, when they turned toward the Harbor. As soon as they stopped, Greene pulled his gun on Cavanaugh.

"Open up your shirt Commander."

"What…what the hell is wrong with you Greene? I just sprung you from Federal jail. Put that gun away or I'll make you eat it."

"I don't give a crap about who you are. Open up or this will be our last conversation."

Cavanaugh complied and when Greene was convinced he wasn't wired or followed. He had questions. Lots of them.

"Happy? I would have thought better of you when someone is interested in beating the rap on killing Rizzoli."

"Why did you help me? I know enough that you don't get something for nothing." Said Greene.

"Look, everyone knows I was going to catch the rap for what happened at the precinct. I'm no fool and I know Bobby was making good on the side. Why do you think I sent Danny in to investigate? Bobby was smart, but I'm smarter. I needed someone to get rid of, certain problems and people. I just showed Bobby the button and he pushed it."

Greene was still suspicious. "You sent that bitch Rizzoli on the case. What's the play on her?"

"Come on Greene. I had to hire her for the status quoi. Did you really think I need a female woman in my precinct, showing everyone up? That she was better than the men on my force?" Cavanaugh intensified his hate for Jane. He knows what Greene wanted to hear.

"You mean you really hated the bitch?"

"She was shooting for Captain. The so called Commissioner wanted a political career to zoom off the back of that bitch. He was going to throw me out because she was upping the stats on solving murders. Guess who he was going to promote if he went for Governor?"

"So you were scared about her finding out about Bobby and possibly your connection?"

"Yeah, until Bobby messed up and underestimated Rizzoli. I was going to go big time, cash out on my career and get what I wanted in the end. I was going to make a big deal with shipments coming in and Bobby said he had a new connection with higher ups. I would be pretty comfortable right now. With Bobby dead, I don't know who his connection might be. I'm not going down like Bobby. I'm going for the quick fix."

"So why me all of a sudden?"

"I knew Bobby had help. I have a whole roster and you and Burns were right there with every assigned patrol, including the night Danny died. I was a Detective once. It's not hard to know who he was working with."

"So."

"Like I said, Bobby made mistakes. I want to meet his new contact he had and I know if there was a _hit_ put on the Commissioner and Rizzoli, then you have some way of making contact. You and I can come out on top. We can control this whole Harbor and not have to work for these idiots ever again."

"So why do you need me?" Greene liked where this was going. But he didn't want to be second fiddle either. But he needed someone smart enough to pull strings or have his back if he was in trouble. He was litterly about to go to Federal prison and take the rap for the Commissioners death and attempt on Detective Rizzoli. Deep down he wanted revenge on this contact letting him twist in the wind.

"I'll make a phone call. But let me tell you one thing Cavanaugh. If I go down, then you'll follow me. I don't like being in jail. It's for idiots like Burns. Call this a onetime favor. I want my share and I ain't getting any richer working this dead end job."

Cavanaugh knew he stroked the man's ego. "Then we have an understanding Greene. As long as you make good, then we can prosper and own Boston."

Both men smiled an uneasy agreement. "Take my car. I'll radio for one of those good Officers to pick me up. I will make it official that you are promoted to SGT. Since you had no idea that Burns was dirty. You'll come out smelling like a rose. Plus it will piss Korsak off, sooo much." Cavanaugh laughed slightly.

"Thanks, Sir. I'll be in touch soon." As Greene drove off, Cavanaugh had to choke down the bile rising in his throat at such a traitor to the Boston Police Department.

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry for the delay. My hand has healed and I can muse again. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	28. Chapter 28

"So let me get this straight." The shadowy figured interjected. "You botched an otherwise simple job, like your previous predecessor and now your so called partner is in Federal prison, which I could care less. But now you want to introduce another scuz bag to take their place and you think he would suit our _private_ club more essentially to our cause? Who told you that you could think?"

"Sir, we have an ample opportunity to increase our shipments with Cavanaugh. He promoted me to Sergeant and being back in charge, he can guarantee ease of shipment and protection. That _bitch_ Rizzoli is no threat. He can't stand her either, but he can keep a better eye on her than I can. He's the one that got me released from that prison and he has the FBI's number for intimidation." Stated Greene.

The Shadowy figure had to agree with this embarrassment to increase his position with his _elite _organization. And his so called other options for distribution was not going well. After the Police Commissioner's untimely death, it scared some prime selections to join his little group. Some were not that thrilled in higher positions, even with the promise of guaranteed increased revenue.

"Let me make this perfectly clear as crystal. This Cavanaugh is your responsibility and _liability _if our shipment is not protected or something happens to it. There are others that can take your place that have the same capabilities to eliminate any _problem _or _anyone _that can't do their job. Do you understand?" Making sure Greene understood his menacing threat.

Greene understood he could end up like the Police Commissioner, but greed was his motivation right now. Why not make the best of a bad situation. He thought.

"Yes Sir; I understand. "

"Good, then we proceed as usual. My associates are willing to pay double for larger shipments being delivered protected. So our first test for Cavanaugh will to see if he can handle customs. I'll contact you soon. He will be watched."

Greene grinned to himself about a lot more money. But he wasn't going to let Cavanaugh know about the increase in money. This time he would control his cut, not like Bobby, who he suspected gave them only pentinence his help. But first he would rub in his new rank to Korsak, and then contact Cavanaugh.

* * *

Joe was silent when he finally met up with Dean at FBI headquarters. He had their recordings on Cavanaugh and Greene, while Frost and Korsak remained at the Boston Police station to follow up on any more leads to the investigation and check in on Jane later. But that's what was on Joe's mind all along; _Jane_. Dean had more opportunity to see her, while he pretty much stayed in the field. He knew she was pretty much safe with Dean setting up trusted FBI agents to watch over her and Dr. Isles. But he felt more comfortable if he was there to supervise the detail and watch over Jane himself.

"Grant, did you hear me? Cavanaugh is putting everything in place to get Greene to make contact with his supplier."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Joe speculated. "I mean all this has happened because he put certain elements of this investigation into motion. I blame him for the deaths of all these officers and the attack on the Rizzoli's."

"I profiled him from his records and people working around him. Korsak doesn't like him, but he says he's always been hard, but fair, up until he was removed from the initial investigation. Frost states he and Jane sometimes had run in's on investigations, but pretty much let her be the lead Detective on several cases. Others don't seem to care."

"I just don't like the fact he let people under his Command get slaughtered. I was in his position as Commander and you always take on the fact that people under your command can die. It's part of the job. But this was a total fu…..screw up."

Gabriel could read the tension in Joe's voice. He knew he was right, but as agents of the FBI, their view right now was personal for him, but he had needed Joe to stay focused while he worried about Jane and her friends.

"This is our only good lead Grant. Cavanaugh is useful right now and we play it that way. Our objective is to stop the drug traffic on the docks and put away those who chose to use their _power_ to push their agenda."

"So Cavanaugh goes back to the precinct and wait on Greene to contact him?" Asked Joe.

"With the bugs in place, and Korsak and Frost at the precinct to keep an eye on him. We can proceed with the information we have. Greene is greedy and from what I saw he trust Cavanaugh to put him back in the protection business. His contacts have to be itching to move their shipment since this all happened. There in it for the money and with that much drugs moving into the Boston Harbor they're going to need guaranteed protection since Bobby and the Commissioner are out of the picture."

Joe was in deep thought. "We're missing something. Someone higher up has to know how and when to move these shipments without being detected by customs. With cops being involved, it pretty much guarantees no one is going to ask questions, well the right questions. Intimidation by a cop makes people turn the other way, without a cost to the suppliers."

"I agree, but whoever it is or they are, they know how the cops are going to react and the FBI. They've been a step ahead until Cavanaugh pushed a little too hard."

"Or he wanted to cut himself in." Stated Joe.

Gabriel was thinking all angles to this investigations as well as Joe. Gabriel was just as frustrated. "Let's see where it leads. I have a professional hunch that Cavanaugh wants to catch these people more than we do."

Joe didn't agree, but then again, his mind was on other things or someone.

* * *

"Frost you're going to bore holes into the back of their heads if you don't stop starring."

Frost pulled his vision back to his computer. "I can't believe that Cavanaugh is back and speaking with that animal who attacked Jane."

"You know the drill. The FBI need him to smoke out Greene's contacts. I don't like it anymore than you do, but the only way to stop these guys is snag the snake that works for them. Burns is no good, he was just a _putz_. We have a better chance stopping the drug traffic and those who put a hit out on Jane with Cavanaugh."

Joe had grumbled at his desk, knowing Korsak was right. Korsak could see the seething anger seeping under Frost's eyes.

"I guess so."

"I know so. And for Jane's sake and others, we are going to take them out Barry. Make no doubt about who is going down for this. If Greene is involved, then we already know he ain't going to last around here long. Not if we can both help it and be _damn_ the FBI."

Frost smiled at Korsak. He knew what he meant, when it came to Jane and the other Officers that were already dead.

Frost watched the interaction in Cavanaugh's office from his peripheral vision. He and Korsak had a hidden ear piece listening, while FBI agents were hidden outside recording the meeting. _'Soon you bastards, soon.' _Frost thought to himself.

"It's already in motion. My contact will let me know when our shipment starts moving." Stated Greene.

"Then let your contact know nothing is_ protected_ until I see some money."

"What…..wait, we were paid after the job."

"That's not how I work Greene. I'm committing my skills to someone and no payment up front. I want some guarantees if something goes sour; then I can leave with money in my pocket and disappear."

Greene had to admit that was a smart move. But he didn't know if his contact would go for such an arraignment. Not to mention he wanted to be calling the shots anyway. Bobby always handled the details when it came to payment.

"I….I need to make another call."

"Fine with me, otherwise this can go sour real quick. I'll put you in for _Lieutenant _once this deal goes down. " Sneered Cavanaugh.

Greene perked up at hearing that. Cavanaugh knew Greene was eager for power. He obliged him.

Greene left Cavanaugh's office with a new zeal, smirking at Korsak as he passed his desk.

Korsak and Frost heard the conversation. They didn't like it. They both looked at Cavanaugh seeing him rub his temple thru his office window.

Korsak and Frost had the same conclusion. This was about to get interesting.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been real busy lately. Thanks for all the reviews and kind comments. I appreciate it, really. As usual once again, reviews and comments are welcomed.**


	29. Chapter 29

The day was growing long and tiring for Maura. Frank Sr. and Angela had been in to see Frank Jr. and of course Jane. Maura as usual had to tell them why they could not reveal where Jane and Frank were under FBI protection to anyone. Only that for they own safety, they would have to don a Doctors coat for the father and scrubs for the mother. Frank Sr. made sure that his wife complied; knowing she would complain, but accept the explanation.

While making her rounds, Nurse Jane realized that another Doctor was assigned to Detective Rizzoli and assured her that it's for the best. She didn't want to reveal that Doctor Malcolm was dead. Maura understood that this was still an ongoing investigation and any information to that affect could endanger not only Jane but others around her.

The assigned Doctor finally removed Jane's tube from her throat and Maura was excited for Jane, knowing how much Jane wanted to speak, instead of feeling helpless with writing. After Nurse Jane had wiped the spittle from Jane's mouth and allowed Maura to give her slow sips of water; then they were left alone again. As if on cue, Joe had shown up to check in on Jane and Maura, but especially Jane.

"Hey, you're awake." Moving closer to the bed. "I came to see Boston's finest." He smiled, thankful she was awake. Maura had stood close by on the other side, just observing, ready for Jane with more water.

Jane smiled, not really thinking of what to say to Grant or curious as to why he was there. Jane really wasn't sure if she could even speak yet. Her throat felt sore and the soothing water helped a little. Jane swallowed before speaking. He voice came out more of a whisper and raspy.

"He…hey."

Both Maura and Joe smiled at hearing her speak once again. "You gave us quite a scare Detective." Said Joe. _'You scared me to death Jane'_

"So….sorry."

Maura realized Jane needed more water, let her sip slowly. "Not to fast Jane; easy."

Jane rolled her eyes slightly. Both Maura and Joe smiled, knowing this was their Jane.

Joe felt nervous, wanting so much to ask her questions on what happened to being personal and asking her out, maybe for a coffee when she recovers.

'_God Jane, I almost lost you. I can't let this opportunity get past me again'_

"I….I thought I might let you know we have some really good leads on who was pulling Marino's strings. I know how you hate being left out of the loop."

"Is this necessary Agent Grant? I mean, Jane's just recovering from her attack. The chances of her recovery are more than _90 percent_ efficient if she's not exercising the prefrontal cortex…"

"Ok…Maur…ne…need this."

Jane knew Maura was just looking out for her, but she needed to think about something else, other than her being incapacitated.

"Well…..ok. But don't tire her out too much or make her speak too much. I'll be right outside Jane."

Joe was thankful that he could finally spend some time with Jane. I think he realized that Maura sensed this and gave him this moment.

Jane watched Maura leave and felt a little nervous that she was left alone. Maura had been with her thru all of this and even saved her life. Now she finally had her voice back and her Detective in her felt that Joe seemed pensive and looking at her funny too.

"Detective…Jane….I….

Joe became nervous and scared. "What did you think you were doing shooting yourself like that? Always being the hero. Can't you just let someone else be the hero? You could have killed yourself. What about your brother or Dr. Isles? Did you give any thought to what may have happened to them? To those that cared about you? That I may have lost you…..

He realized watching Jane's reaction that he had just _confessed, _that he cared about her. He could feel his stomach lurch. His hands started to sweat and suddenly his mouth felt dry.

Jane watched Joe rant and yet she thought she was being chastised like a child. She was about to tell Joe to go to _hell_. But when she heard the last few words that Joe spat out, she had stared at him bewildered and surprised. Even now Joe just stood there, trying to hold onto his dignity, anything to recover… anything.

"Uh…uh uhmmm…..

Both turned to hear someone clearing their throat. It was Agent Dean.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay. I hope to have more updates soon. As usual any comments and reviews are appreciated. **


	30. Chapter 30

Gabriel stood complacent in the doorway. He felt intrusive to whatever conversation went on between Grant and Jane. But that only lasted for a mere few minutes. His agenda at the time he arrived at the hospital was to see Jane. He was tired and a detour to see her was just what he needed. He had to see if she was alright, again. He didn't expect her to be even awake yet. But it seems his level of testosterone rose, once he saw Agent Grant by her side. He knew Jane and Grant had a history of being childhood friends. That Grant knew things about Jane he could never know. But Jane's beauty and intelligence drew him to her like a moth to a flame. And he wasn't afraid of being singed a little. She was intoxicating to be around and couldn't help envy his co worker for wanting to be closer to her.

Gabriel walked into the room after clearing his throat. Grant was a little flushed at being caught off guard. "Detective Rizzoli, it's good to see you awake. I'm sure Agent Grant has been filling you in on what's happened. I hope it's not taxing you in any way."

"No….just want to be out of here." Jane coughed a little. Both men reached out instinctively for a cup of water. Joe won out. Jane sipped her water, and curiously watched both without giving away she was.

"Thanks…..uh….is there something you both….wanted?"

Gabriel walked slowly to the other side of Jane's bed. "We believe that a inside government official is pulling the strings. Marino and his cronies were just paid thugs for something bigger. We believe that Boston was a target for bigger drug shipments protected by dirty cops. No one on the harbor would ask any questions if Police were nearby to deter any interference."

Jane looked pensive. "So where is the investigation now?" Asked Jane.

Joe interjected. "We have a lead that Captain Cavanaugh has cultivated. One of Marino's buddy was one that attacked you; Officer Greene."

Jane's mood immediately became dark. Just the mention of one of her attackers being used as an informant and Cavanaugh working with him.

"What the fu…..

"_JANE_….language." Maura had slipped into the room without anyone noticing.

"I told you I didn't want Jane becoming upset gentlemen. I'm afraid I must insist that you both leave."

Both men were perplexed that Jane was upset of hearing such information.

"No…..Maur….

"No butts; please gentlemen, I want to speak to Jane alone. So could you both just check back later?"

"_MAUR_….. Jane started coughing immediately. Both men again tried to reach for a cup of water again, only to be stopped by Dr. Isles reaching it first.

Dean looked at Grant. "Dr. Isles is right. Let's just let Detective Rizzoli recover before relaying any more information."

Grant nodded and looked at Jane trying to stop coughing. Both men exited the hospital room, disappointed in their first real meeting with Jane since she was awake.

As they walked down the hospital corridor. Both men had only one thought in mind and they walked together in utter silence.

'_I'll be back Jane'_

Inside the hospital room Jane had finally stopped coughing and recovered her voice. "Damn it Maur; I wanted more information on the case."

Maura placed the cup back on the nightstand and turned back to her friend. "There are more things important to me than this case Jane. Your health for once and your recovery. You know an awful lot of people care about you and don't know how to convey it."

"What are you saying Maur?" Leaning back to rest on her pillow.

"I'm just saying that two Agents from the FBI are at your bedside at the same time. They're usually out in the field or calling for answers. Those two personally showed up to see; _you_."

"So."

Maura shook her head in disbelief. "Jane…I think they wanted to see _you_, than just inform you about the case and the attack. I think they wanted to see you to tell you something other than that."

Jane tilted her head and looked at Maura as if she was missing something.

"For a First Grade Detective Jane, you seem to be missing the point."

"Well fill me in Doc. Because I seem to be….._Oh Crap_.

Maura smiled back, folding her arms across her chest in finality.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Busy, busy, busy. Thanks so much for staying with this. I love the comments and reviews. As usual any comments and reviews are most appreciated. **


	31. Chapter 31

Jane couldn't sleep. She went over Maura's words about Gabriel and Joe wanting to see her other than just informing her on the case. She was antsy about wanting more information on the case and this new interest in _her_ was perplexing. She knew Maura was holding some information back about what happened between those two.

'_That's all I need is two adolescent minded men vying for my attention and for what?'_

As much as is pained Jane knowing she was in no condition to physically follow the case. Her instincts kicked in to get help following the case.

'_Why now? Why would they do this now_?'

Jane kept sifting the same question thru her mind. She knew Gabriel had shown interest in her and she politely turned him down. Joe went off to DC even after telling her he really liked her. He never pursued a relationship anymore than she did. It wasn't making sense.

Maura stepped back in after going for some type of normal food. She saw that Jane was awake and that look of intensity in her eyes.

"You think nobody can love you Jane or wondering why they have an interest in you?" Maura chimed in.

"You think?"

"Come on Jane; I wish you would quit putting yourself down like that. It's not becoming of your intelligence or beauty."

"I'm looking at the bigger picture her Maur. Innocent people are dead. Someone wanted me dead and they could have killed you and Frankie. I'm lying here and I don't want anyone else hurt by this person. Its bad enough Cavanaugh is back in action _with _one of the idiots that tried to kill me. So I don't have time for a social or whatever life."

"That's where you're wrong Jane. There are a lot of people who care about you that has nothing to do with this case." Maura moved closer to Jane's side. "Listen to me Jane; I'm your friend and I saw what happened when Marino took you hostage. When….when you went down, all I could think of is getting to you to save your life. Nothing else mattered at that moment. You have so much to live for and so much life and love to give. It's not fair that someone like Marino take your life before you had a chance to really love someone."

Jane was trying to stay in control. She didn't want to hear what Maura was saying. "Maura I'm…I'm the one that shot myself, I did this, not Marino."

"No; he gave you no choice. He forced you choose between life and death. He was going to kill you if he took you hostage in your car; you know that. Korsak told me you ordered them to shoot anyway, knowing they wouldn't. What Marino didn't expect was you to sacrifice yourself for the ones you cared about. No one should have to make that choice. As much as if frightened me to death that you were….. I….I don't want to _ever_ hear you say if was your fault. That you don't deserve to live another day to have that life. Someone to love and have us love you back."

Jane couldn't hold back the tears. "No…..no I can't….. Maura held onto her friend, knowing Jane thought herself not worthy of love or someone giving her that choice.

"Shhhh…shhhhh. Don't give up on yourself Jane." Maura rocked her friend, knowing this was a breakthrough for her to breakdown those walls.

"You're my best friend Jane and I want to see you happy in your life. You protect so many people in your life and will not allow anyone to protect you. We all love you in our own different way and we need you to stay alive for us. Let someone in once in awhile. You'll see what we see that you are an amazing women, not just the Detective that solves every case. You're more than that Jane to me and everyone you've ever come across. That's why those two men care about you. That 's why we all care about you."

Maura could feel that Jane had fallen asleep. She figured Jane must have been emotionally and physically exhausted. Maura physically extracted Jane from her arms and gently laid her head back on her pillow. Once she had Jane settled back in her bed, she sat down to make a call on her cell phone.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I can't wait until July 11th. I'm so happy everyone is sticking with this. I love the reviews. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed. More coming sooner than later.


	32. Chapter 32

Maura was interrupted by a knock at the room door. She finally saw the two FBI guards peer in and only nodded to Dr. Isles about a visitor. She was surprised to see it was Frankie.

"Hey Doc, is she awake?" As Frankie wheeled into the room.

"She asleep right now Frankie, but I think you are just what she needs right now. I'm going to step out for a minute. Stay as long as you want."

"Ok Doc." Frankie stopped Maura just before she left. "Doc I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life. I…..

Maura stopped him before he had a chance to finish. "No thanks are necessary Frankie. You and Jane are more than just friends to me. Jane is the person you have to really thank. She made it possible for you and I to get out safe." She smiled and patted Frankie on the shoulder and left.

Frankie understood, but still somewhat in the dark as to what really happened that fateful day. As he wheeled over to Jane's bed. He couldn't help wonder how seriously that his sister was injured with all the extra monitors she was still hooked up to. He wheeled his way over to her bed and took hold of Jane's hand, making that contact to let her know that he was there.

"Hey Jane; I guess you couldn't let me beat you out of being in the hospital. You were always the over achiever."

Frankie felt Jane squeeze his hand. She opened her eyes. "That's because Ma always expected me to protect you when you got into trouble." She said in a raspy voice.

"Hey, there you are. How ya doin?"

"The usual." She smiled. "Hey I should be asking you that."

"You know us Rizzoli's. We take a lickin and keep on tickin. Even if we are slightly damaged at the moment."

"Some more than others. Are you really alright Frankie?" Jane asked as only a sister would.

"Yeah, I'm good. The Doctors told me I just have to take it easy for awhile. No marathon running; you?"

Jane went silent. Frankie caught the downcast way Jane was avoiding the inevitable. Not even a smart ass answer came forth. Frankie knew something was wrong.

"Jane; tell me what really happened out there? Everyone keeps telling me you're ok. But I can tell you're not. Come on Janey, you use to tell me everything when we were kids. "

"That was a long time ago Frankie. I kinda miss those days too."

"Jane, I'm not a kid anymore. Mom and Pop tell me that you saved our lives, but nothing else. They still treat me like a kid. Like I can't handle the truth."

"I know you can handle a lot of things Frankie. Sometimes better than me."

Frankie was taken aback at such admission from Jane. She never liked to admit defeat, at least not without a fight.

Frankie pulled in closer in his wheelchair. "Janey… what happened?"

Jane wanted to tell her brother. But even Maura didn't know the extent of her damage after one of the Doctors told her how long her recovery would be. Not to mention that Joe and Gabriel were vying for her attention in more ways than one. Jane still thought of herself as being damaged somehow after Holt had nearly killed her twice. Memories of her dying a _violent _death had always haunted her more after being a victim to Holt's psychotic obsession to kill her.

Frankie watched her hesitation. "You know Janey; you're the strongest person I know. You have always looked out for me and you've always protected me. But you don't like to let anyone see you weak, even me. There are days I get so mad at you for being so over protective. I know that you're hurting right now, and I don't know why. You think I don't see how _tough _you have to be when you work around all these guys. Korsak and Frost have the utmost respect for you and you don't have to prove everything to everyone. The guys tease me knowing my big sister is a _badass _Detective and I'm proud to say to them, that I want to be just like her."

Jane squeezed her brother's hands even more, but hiding her face towards the wall.

"Look at me Janey….please." Frankie suspected that what happened to Jane was too dramatic for her to admit. He always had Jane's back, no matter what the circumstances and he wanted to show her she could lean on him once in awhile.

Jane turned to see her brother with that puppy dog look on his face. Yet she could see more there than just her brother. She saw a man.

"It doesn't take a genius, which I'm not, to know that Bobby tried to kill my sister. Nobody messes with my sister and not suffer the consequences of a Rizzoli. Whatever that's bothering you sis, I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere and I'll stay as long as you want. You're my big sister and I love you with all my heart. Even if you weren't my sister, I'd still be here for you. You're the best kind of friend and you care about others regardless of what happens to you. I've seen it so many times when we were growing up and I see it every time you go out to a crime scene. You want to catch the bastard's that hurt an innocent victim and you won't stop until you're almost dead on your feet. I admire everything about you and I'm not saying that just because I'm your brother. Well I am, but you know what I mean."

Jane still remained silent, just listening to Frankie. Her resolve was weakening.

"I know sometimes you can be so stubborn about people wanting to protect you and that you can always take care of yourself. But you're not Superwomen Janey. People can hurt you and it _kills _me see you hurt in any way. This is one of those times that I ask, to let me in and take away some of that pain. Let me take the _load _off your shoulders and let me take care of you once in awhile. You'd be surprised how strong my shoulders can be and how much I can carry…ok?"

Frankie was confident to stand from his wheelchair and sat next to Jane. As soon as he did she crumpled in his embrace, crying. Her brother had offered her not just brotherly love, but a welcomed outlet to just let herself relax and let go of her inhibitions about trusting family. Frankie had understood more than he realized about her life and what changes were to come. This was not about the case, not about Gabriel or Joe or even Maura. This was about a brother and a sister needing each other to heal not only from the outside wounds, but also the internal ones.

**TBC**


	33. Chapter 33

Cavanaugh had informed Agents Dean and Grant the next shipment he was to protect coming into the Boston Harbor. Greene didn't let him know until at the last minute, making sure that Cavanaugh was with him. Cavanaugh made sure he used his own police car, knowing it was bugged. Korsak and Frost had planted themselves nearby in an unmarked car listening into the FBI frequency. Cavanaugh had casually mentioned the ship and to his surprise, it was a Navy Hospital ship. Now he understood how everyone had missed how the drugs were coming into Boston. No one would question a Navy ship coming into harbor, other than for medical supplies and off loading. He could see that the drugs could be hidden with patients and well as containers. It was actually brilliant and he suspected who ever set up such a massive shipment knew the ports were easily accessible to Navy and private ships.

From the port Greene met up with two other police cars. Green had used the same crew that Cavanaugh knew was on the roster that night Danny was murdered. Cavanaugh was disturbed that these traitors to the Police department were the one responsible for letting good officers die and be harmed. He was even more determined that they go down for deaths. He wasn't particular worried if they ended up dead or not. He wanted them all to pay.

"What's the matter Cavanaugh, a little surprised at our company and how we ship in our package?"

"As long as the money is up front, I don't give a _damn_ how our shipment comes in."

"You were paid by our benefactor. You don't need to know anything else but keep it safe."

'_That means someone on that ship is bringing in drugs and already has clearance. They can't do that without knowing someone can supply protection from higher up' _

"I told you I want to negotiate my services. So as far as I'm concerned I'm underpaid. I can't guarantee the next shipment until I speak to who I'm dealing with. I'm taking all the risk and I don't see any benefit packages sitting around for me if something goes wrong. You should have learned that from Marino. You see how that ended."

Greene was starting to get nervous. If his secret source found out he had skimmed off the top he would be in a world of hurt, not to mention that he would probably end up dead for keeping Cavanaugh's cut.

"I'll make arraignments soon enough. Right now we have a shipment to take over."

Cavanaugh wanted to play this out. He could see boxes being loaded into the police cars. No one questioned what was going on. The loaders on the dock seemed to ignore their own surroundings. Cavanaugh had hoped that the FBI were seeing what was taking place.

"I'll be damned. Using a Navy hospital ship. No one would question anything coming on or off that ship. No civilian would care and about asking questions." Stated Gabriel to Joe. Their surveillance took in everyone coming on and off the ship and loading medically tagged boxes into police cars.

"That puts a new spin on who's controlling this. I suspect the Captain may be just as dirty or someone on the inside guaranteed protection. That means I need to notify NCIS and see if they have any information that would help in this investigation."

**TBC**

**A/N: I know this is short, but I hope to finish up before the end of the month. I loved the 2nd Season Episode. Anywho, more coming and any comments and reviews are welcomed.**


	34. Chapter 34

**WARNING: SLIGHT PROFANITY**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I'll be damned. Using a Navy hospital ship. No one would question anything coming on or off that ship. No civilian would care and about asking questions." Stated Gabriel to Joe. Their surveillance took in everyone coming on and off the ship and loading medically tagged boxes into police cars.

"That puts a new spin on who's controlling this. I suspect the Captain may be just as dirty or someone on the inside guaranteed protection. That means I need to notify NCIS and see if they have any information that would help in this investigation."

* * *

As soon as the the patrol cars pulled off the docks and onto the streets, several black SUV'S holding FBI agents crossed their path's and ordered the Officers out of their car. They were surrounded and outgunned. Cavanaugh pulled his weapon and held it to Greene's head.

"Hand over your weapon Greene or I'm going to blow your head off and no one will know the wiser."

"You piece of shi…..

"Shut up you lying bastard." Cavanaugh pushed his barrel closer to Greene's temple. "If you even breathe the wrong way, my finger just might slip. No one would miss you Greene. I can make sure of that."

Greene thought the better of his dire situation and handed his weapon over. As soon as he did, Gabriel and Joe pressed forward ordering Greene out of the car. Cavanaugh saw Korsak and Frost coming up from the rear.

Cavanaugh slammed Greene up against the car, hard. He was pissed that this dirt bag had helped Bobby murder a good cop and a traitor to killing innocent others. Especially knowing his own precinct was used for a slaughter. Gabrielle started to intercede, but Joe motioned to let him handle the situation. Frost and Korsak watched with eager anticipation what was coming next.

"You piece of _shit._ Do you think you and those thugs are going to get away with _killing_ good Officers? You know how much I want to put this piece in your mouth and blow your _fucking_ head off? _DO YOU, DO YOU_?"

Cavanaugh emphasized his point by placing the gun in Greene's mouth. Gabriele thought this might be going too far, but he could see Greene was shaking. To Korsak and Frost, this was a side of their Captain they had never seen before. They both liked it. Joe knew that Cavanaugh came up thru the ranks the hard way and use to be a beat cop near the docks. This was personal.

"This is what you're going to do from now on. You're going to call your _contact_ and let him know his shipment is up for ransom. Did you really think I didn't know you are skimming my money. I don't think your so called silent partner will appreciate his shipment being held up and you can't provide protection anymore. He's going to be dealing with me from now on and your little operation is going to come to a standstill. And you better make the call convincing. You're going down and you might as well take your buddies with you."

Cavanaugh removed his gun from Greene. He stood back waiting for Greene to make his call.

"Don't…..don't I get a deal? You FBI guys can make a deal, right?"

Gabriele wanted this over. He was prepared to do anything to catch the person responsible for this whole mess. Especially if it would put a stop to anyone else getting hurt or even better to stop anymore attempts on Jane's life.

"We want your contact and whoever else is poisoning this city with drugs. You help us, and _maybe_, just maybe there may be a deal." Stated Dean.

"I can't guarantee that my contact will meet anyone. I've only dealt with him thru phone calls. He's not stupid."

"Oh, were counting on it." Stated Joe. Stepping into Greene's face. "Like we said; you do whatever you need to bring him to us or he finds out that you made his shipment go away to the highest bidder."

Cavanaugh pushed the phone into Greene's hand. "CALL HIM; _NOW_."

**SOME DARK OFFICE**

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU PULLING? FIRST MORINO AND THEN YOU FOUL UP KILLING THAT BITCH DETECTIVE. AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU WANT MONEY FOR OUR SHIPMENT AND SELL TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER?" IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE THREATHNING ME WITH; THEN YOU ARE ALREADY A DEAD MAN."

The man in the shadow who became vehemently angry, had miscalculated this turn of events and misjudged that Greene was as controllable as Bobby and the Commissioner. He also knew that the people he worked for did not accept mistakes when their shipment was late or missing. Their distribution time table would be offset and they would start asking questions on why. There were no excuses with these men and no forgiveness. They were strictly business and when their business was disrupted before, the solution was meted out by him. Now; he was in the same position as Bobby and the Commissioner. He knew what he had to do to keep his own money flowing and his life.

Greene was sounding off on the other end of the cell phone. Trying to force his contact to come out to meet him. Cavanaugh was poking at Greene with his gun.

"You heard me." Greene trying to sound convincing. "We are taking all risk and we don't see any benefits if we're busted. There are plenty of buyers out there for this large shipment. We can guarantee safety that would be the _envy _of any high bidder. We could easily tip off the feds if we don't get our money up front. No one will touch the docks. Then your transportation would be a dead duck in the water, if you get my drift. We want $5 million up front, all cash. Any less and we keep the shipment and sell it and put out the word were its coming from."

The shadowy figure knew if his associates found out that their drug shipment would be stopped, then his whole operation would suffer. He needed a new plan and new people.

"Hey; you listening or do I have to repeat myself?" Said Greene. There was silence for a few minutes and everyone held there breathe.

"Meet me at the docks regular pickup at 7pm. Your money will be ready, and my package better be there. If for any reason I smell a setup, all of you will regret you crossed me and my friends. Do I make myself clear?"

"You'll get your shipment." Greene cut off the call. Cavanaugh punched Greene in the mouth. He fell backwards on the ground. "Frost, Korsak, get this piece of crap out of my sight."

Korsak was a little uneasy about the command from his Captain. But he could finally see that Cavanaugh indeed was one of the good guys. "With pleasure Captain. We'll keep him under wraps until then. How you going to meet this guy without Greene?"

"He's right Cavanaugh. What makes you so sure this guy is going to show up and not see Greene at this meeting?" Stated Joe.

Cavanaugh had that _Cheshire Cat_ grin on his face. "Because I am going to make him an offer, that he _can't_ refuse."

"And what's that, may I ask Cavanaugh?" Asked Gabriel. All four men had the same question on their minds.

"None of you are going to like it."

**TBC**


	35. Chapter 35

**PREVIOUSLY:**

He's right Cavanaugh. What makes you so sure this guy is going to show up and not see Greene at this meeting?" Stated Joe.

Cavanaugh had that _Cheshire Cat_ grin on his face. "Because I am going to make him an offer, that he _can't_ refuse."

"And what's that, may I ask Cavanaugh?" Asked Gabriel. All four men had the same question on their minds.

"None of you are going to like it."

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?" Maura just stared back at everyone outside Jane's room.

"Do you know she's still recovering? They tried to kill her. Don't you think this would hurt her even more?" Maura was furious and that was putting it mildly after Cavanaugh, Dean and Grant approached her before seeing Jane.

Gabriel interjected before Maura grew angrier. "Look Dr. Isles, we know that we finally have a break at capturing who's behind all these attempts on Jane's life and Morino's downfall. We have the dirty cops that were trafficking the drugs and the last piece of the puzzle is about to fit in place. Jane will be protected at all times. Detectives Korsak, Frost, Agent Dean and I will have a beat on this guy as soon as he shows. The one thing that these guys have failed at is killing Jane. He wants her more than anything and she can help us nail this guy."

"I don't believe you are all considering this. I don't even think the Doctors will release her, not even for a day. And I know Jane; she'll want to be in on this, which makes this plan even scarier. I'm more worried about her. Anything can go wrong." Said Maura.

Joe intervened. "We know that as long as this guy is out there, he won't stop at tying up loose ends. You and Frankie are no threat, Jane is. We think that somewhere or somehow, Jane has crossed paths with whoever this guy is. Why would he try to kill her? Doctor Malcolm could have easily killed her on the operating table, but Jane was lucky. The second time he tried to kill her, he almost succeeded."

Joe placed his hands on Maura's shoulder. "I promise Maura. Everyone here is not going to let this bastard get away with this. Jane is a strong person. I know she would want to stop him for the pure fact that he killed a lot of innocent cops and injured some innocent people. We got one shot to get this guy for good and put him away."

Maura thought for the longest, and she knew that it was really up to Jane to make this dangerous decision. "But what proof do you have that he gave this order to kill Jane and the others? Unless someone can actually finger him, he's Scott free." Maura knew enough of the law that without forensic proof or actual witnesses, there was no way to convict this person.

"Well that will be up to Jane. We need a confession, and we're hoping Jane could draw that out of him, up close and personal." Said Cavanaugh.

Maura shook her head. "I don't like this, not one bit. Just…..just too dangerous."

They heard a muffled response from Jane's room. "_YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU_."

Maura knew the jig was up, once Jane heard what was happening. They all entered Jane's room. She was sitting up and looking a little better from last time they saw her.

"So you want to use me as bait. Now I wonder who came up with such a brilliant ideal?" Raising her eyebrow, looking at all three men.

Cavanaugh approached. "Detective it's good to see you, alive." This was the first time Cavanaugh had seen Jane since the shooting. He was glad to see her with a slight smile.

"It's good to be alive Sir." Jane smiled back.

Gabriel and Joe were happy to see her smile for once. Both men knew this would be dangerous, but Cavanaugh had a point.

Jane adjusted herself in her bed. "So tell me what's going on."

"We only had one chance to contact this bastard. We made Greene threaten his drug operation. Afterwards I called him back and made a deal with him that Greene was an idiot and I would deliver something that he could not. We set up a meeting tonight and I would bring him _you_, to personally deal with and I wanted to watch. He couldn't resist and took the bait."

"Gee Captain; I didn't know you were so _devious_. Thank goodness you're on our side." Jane smirked.

Maura chimed in. "I don't like this Jane. You're barely healing and you want to leave to help this mad man kill you? They're not going to release you in this condition."

Seeing the concern in her friend's eyes. "Look Maur; a lot of good cops were killed and injured. That includes Frankie and Marino almost killed you and I both. This guy has destroyed lives like Doctor Malcolm, his daughter and who knows who else has been corrupted. There are a lot of people who turned dirty because of this guy. And if he wants me, then he's going to have to litterly kill me to stop me from catching him. This way we get him red handed and stop him for good. I can't rest until this guy is put away for all the harm he's done. He's not going to come out of hiding unless he has something he wants and that's me Maur. I'm doing this for them, not for me."

Maura moved closer to her friend's bedside. "I still don't have to like it, you know."

"I know." Jane smiled back at her friend, patting her hand for understanding.

"So I'll make arrangements to have you leave the hospital. All of us will be there Jane. Agent Dean, Detective Korsak and Frost. The FBI will have a beat on this guy so nothing happens to you. We have a backup plan, just in case. All you have to do is make sure this guy confesses to you. Whatever he has against you, he won't resist gloating." Stated Gabriel.

'_I won't let anything happen to you Jane. You mean to much to me.' _Gabriel thought. Joe's thoughts were along the same way.

Jane huffed, knowing she would be in some pain, but relying on pain killers. "So, let's do this."

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 36

The Doctors were not pleased that their patient needed to be released, especially Nurse Jane. However Maura convinced them that she would be there to administer any pain killers and patch her up if anything should happen. Something Agent Dean and the others were not pleased at, but Maura took no argument.

Cavanaugh informed Jane of the backup plan as well as having a few moments with Jane alone.

"Detective you know we are going into a dangerous situation. I know that I really don't like putting your life in jeopardy. But whoever this is has bodies piled up and the expense of innocent Officers."

Jane answered as Stoic as usual. "I know Sir."

"Look Dete….Jane. You are the best at what you do. When I first found out after Grant left that you were childhood friends. I….I thought that you made Homicide by way of ….well, you know. But once Grant was gone, I saw how dedicated you were at solving several crimes. I put my faith in your abilities and the way you handled yourself amongst….well all the Testosterone flying around made….well made me proud that you're with Homicide."

Jane blushed slightly and smiled at the compliment. She knew the Captain was opening up a part of himself that he rarely revealed.

"Thank you Sir."

"Look Rizzoli, I never thought that this nutcase would show unless I provided something he's been after. I promise you this, that when it comes down to it, everyone here would lay down their life to protect you. You kinda grow on people, being so _tough_ and all. I'm not going to let anything happen to you on my watch or Korsak and Frost will kill me first, so don't play hero on this one... ok."

"Yes Sir. I appreciate the…..the confidence you have in me. I….I thought at first maybe you were involved with Bobby. I know now that I was….wrong."

"Gee Rizzoli, that must have _hurt _for you to say that." He laughed gruffly.

Jane merely shook her head and laid back waiting to carry out their plan.

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry for a short update but I have been extremely busy lately. I will try to update soon, so stay tuned. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	37. Chapter 37

**A DARK OFFICE:**

The lone figure sat back in his chair, relaxed, smoking a Gurkha black dragon, one of the most expensive Cuban cigars in the world. A gift from one of his many Associates abroad. He savored the flavor as he blew solemn smoke rings in the air, knowing he would finally have his day to kill Detective Jane Rizzoli for her interruption in his life. She was responsible for the downslide of his shipments.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Bobby make sure your men retrieve your partner's camera at the Boston police department before we go ahead with the next shipment. I don't want any more slip ups. Our Associates are anxious to put down roots here. Our contact on the medical ship is awaiting our next order at port."

"You won't; I gotta go down to the scene of the crime and make it look like I'm grieving for my poor _dead_ partner. He was too nosy for his own good. I'll make sure any evidence is destroyed."

"Make sure you eliminated those that might be too close to this case. I don't care if they are a cop or not. We have a future to protect."

**ONE HOUR LATER AT THE PRECEINCT**

"Why are you calling me Bobby? I thought you were taking care of things."

"There's been a new delhima. My men are still looking for the evidence. Cavanaugh made that Rizzoli lead Detective on this case. But there's was a witness in the warehouse."

"How do you know that's true?"

"Because Rizzoli let me know. She trust me remember; I'm a cop. I'm sure she doesn't suspect me, since I let drop that my partner may have been dirty."

"Then you know what you have to do, don't you Bobby."

"But….Rizzoli Sir. I know her from the old days. Her family treated me right. I can't just…

"You listen Bobby." The voice growing angry over the cell phone. "If there's a witness Rizzoli it's not going to be long before she knows you are involved with Danny's death. You know how she can be. You eliminate that witness and Rizzoli and whoever for good. We have a million and a half shipments coming in and we stand to make a lot of money with my connections. I've worked too hard to set up this lifetime deal. No cop women is going to stop us now or ever. You do what you have to do and make sure no one can trace this call to me."

"Yes Sir."

**DAY AFTER MARINO'S SHOOTING IN A DARKEN OFFICE**

"That bitch _shot_ Bobby. I knew she was trouble when he called me." Talking to no one in his office.

"I'll make her pay one day Bobby if she lives. No one messes with my family; _no one_."

TBC

A/N: Sorry, another short one. I'm trying to update each week. More soon. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	38. Chapter 38

Agent Dean had alerted the FBI agents for a possible ambush once Cavanaugh and Detective Rizzoli had arrived at the appointed destination. An old van had been commandeered to transport Jane to make it look inconspicuous on the docks. No one would suspect an old rusty van on the docks as any type of threat or surveillance vehicle.

Maura, Korsak and Frost were informed that the van was wired in case something went wrong or if this shady character looked for any wire taps on both Jane and Cavanaugh. All concerned made sure they kept a safe distance on the van. Maura made sure she had enough medical supplies on hand in the unmarked car she was in to help Jane in case there was any trouble. She still hated the ideal that Jane was being used as bait for this murderer. She trusted in Cavanaugh keeping her safe and a backup plan was in place for Jane, just in case something went wrong. She knew this was a very bad idea, but Jane was involved to deep to stop, no matter what. She wanted to catch this _monster_, no matter what the cost to stop any more innocent lives being lost.

Joe and Gabriel were watching from a distance and both scared to death that the _third _time would be the charm for killing Jane. The odds were in their favor, but so far, Jane still being injured and vulnerable was not what was conducive to a positive outcome. They both knew someone was going to end up hurt, no matter what type of backup plan was in place.

"I want to make this perfectly clear." Talking to all agents in the field and Korsak and Frost thru his ear piece. "This is an extremely dangerous person. No one, and I mean no one, loses sight of Detective Rizzoli or Cavanaugh. This needs to go down neat and _capture _of this menace is _high priority_ other than keeping Boston's finest safe."

Maura, Korsak and Frost understood Agent Dean's hidden meaning. Even Joe knew in situations like this innocent people sometimes get hurt or worse.

"Vince; do you think Jane's ok?" Maura spoke from the back seat of their unmarked car.

"Cavanaugh is making sure nothing can go wrong and keeping Jane safe. Their trained for this. They'll be alright Doc. We're going to catch this scum bag this time." Vince was trying to convince himself that this meeting would finally capture this menace to society, as well as stop the attempts on Jane's life.

"Yeah Doc; Cavanaugh has kept it cool. Plus he has Jane for backup." Keeping it lightly humorous. Yet Frost knew in his heart he wanted nothing better to kill this guy for hurting Jane.

"I'm still not comfortable with this plan guys. Jane's too vulnerable right now. I know she has to be uncomfortable right now. I gave her enough pain meds to keep her from feeling any pain, put the injuries are still fresh. She could…

"Don't say it Doc." Said Korsak. "We have her back, whether the FBI are around or not. Let's just concentrate on keeping Jane safe and eliminating any more threats to her life….ok."

Everyone was silent. They kept their eyes glued to the van that sat in wait, like a fly caught in the web, waiting for the spider.

He moved silently among the many cargo containers and terminals. He knew the ports well with its mass of spacious yards. Boston Harbor was his territory and he knew the inner workings all too well. Especially the largest port of liquefied gas terminals. Boston supplied 90% of Massachusetts heating and fossil needs. Boston ports were the hub to the maritime world to the western hemisphere for over 400 years. It was network of ships that could supply him with untapped wealth, if you knew the right people and connections. He had been undetected for years and it only took one incident to unhinge his whole world to untold wealth. There were so many he had met that were greedy for a taste of his world, but he was the only one smart enough to keep his drug smuggling going with special people in _authority_ thru the city and the help of some unscrupulous greedy Boston Police. Especially one that was family. All that changed when Detective Rizzoli took out his main connection. It took one bullet to stop Bobby Marino; it took one bullet to plant the seed of revenge against one singular cop.

He watched the docks from his shadowed position and waited to see any movement other than what was natural to the schedule of the docks. Only he could spot a rustic van out of place, waiting at the edge of a cargo area that was dark and isolated. He knew that this was what he was waiting for.

**IN THE VAN**

In the van, Jane was laying a uncomfortable bed of sheets and a plastic garbage bag for a pillow. Cavanaugh had to make it look as if he snatched Jane from the hospital and threw her in the van. He felt guilty that Jane may be cold with just the sheets wrapped around her and knowing how her injuries may be irritating her.

"Detective this has to go down, thinking he has all the cards. You know he's going to try and kill you with me standing here."

Jane was already one step ahead of what Cavanaugh was conveying. She didn't like being a victim and this nutcase has already tried twice thru others to kill her. To Jane, this was personal.

"I'm counting on it Sir. I'm hoping he is so fixated on me that he won't see what's in store for him. And before you say anything Sir, I know… no heroics."

"Good Rizzoli; you're smart enough to know you're not in this alone. This is a team operation, and even though I know you're capable of handling yourself, let's not put you in harms way."

Before Jane could answer, Cavanaugh's cell phone rang. "Yeah, she's here. Wrapped like a Christmas package, all for you."

"Move your van near the fuel depots and wait for my signal." Spoke the voice.

"It will be my pleasure." Cavanaugh trying to sound menacing. The phone disconnected.

Cavanaugh looked back towards Jane. She looked ready to kill, as well as a little uncomfortable. "Showtime."

**TBC**


	39. Chapter 39

**WARNING:** **Suggestive Language and violence.**

Gabriel, Joe and all eyes on the van, watched it move to a new position. Cavanaugh had relayed thru the bugs in the van that their mystery guest wanted them to move closer to the fuel depots. Everyone knew this situation could get ugly if shots were fired and a stray bullet could set off the fuel. Both FBI agents were concerned if this happened, Jane and Cavanaugh would be toast and once again this individual would get away with _murder_.

"Get ready to move people, no slip ups, everyone stay frosty." Stated Gabriel thru his ear piece.

Korsak, Frost and Maura were already tense, not knowing what would happen once the van started moving. "Doc, stay in the car, Frost and I are going to need to move fast once the meeting with this guy starts."

"But what if Jane needs me?"

"No butt's Doc. We can't protect Jane and Cavanaugh if were worried about you too."

Maura shrugged knowing Korsak was right. "Ok; just make sure if you need me…I'm…I'm there to help."

Frost answered first. "You mean for the other guy." He smiled.

Maura smiled slightly back, knowing Jane's reputation for getting out of trouble.

**HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS**

He watched the van move into place. This would be easy to just blow the van up from a perfectly placed bullet to the gas tank. But he couldn't find another stooge to run his drugs that was part of the police department. Bobby was perfect and there would be no connection to him, even if he was family. But Rizzoli ruined all that. Cavanaugh was at least promising and he had accomplished something that the others could not. He had Rizzoli in his grasp. Even Bobby and the others couldn't accomplish that. Now _revenge_ and getting on with his shipments would be the cherry on top.

Cavanaugh's phone rang again. "Yeah."

"I want to see her. Bring her outside the van and put her on the ground."

"Why do I need to do that? You can take care of her in the van." Cavanaugh didn't want Jane outside the transmitters in the van. They would lose contact and any recordings to incriminate this man. Not to mention it could injure Jane by moving her so much. The area near the fuel was darker. Too many dark shadows to worry about.

"You work for me, not the other way around. If you want to get paid an extra bonus then move her outside the van closer to the end fuel tanker and drive away. _DO IT NOW_; I'm watching." The voice was clearly agitated and then the phone disconnected again.

Cavanaugh looked down at Jane. She knew something was already wrong. Cavanaugh was asking questions.

"Detective, he wants me to move you outside. He's watching and there is no way for me to see where he is. I don't like this."

"Do we have a choice? Remember our backup plan. We knew he would make sure he's not identified. All through this whole mess, he's stayed in the background. No slip ups until now. We have to smoke him out so I can see who he is. Otherwise we have nothing."

"That's not the point Rizzoli. There's no way we can protect you outside our vision. This is too risky. This is not worth you being injured or worse."

Jane knew where this was going. Cavanaugh was going to cancel. "Sir; with all due respect. This is not going to end unless we finally bring this scum down. More innocent lives can be lost, while he gets away with this. Let me do my job and stop him once and for all."

As much as Cavanaugh knew Jane was right. He didn't like leaving Jane vulnerable. He leaned down next to Jane, and made sure everyone heard him.

"You stick with our backup plan. Make sure you're ready for anything. He's going to make sure you suffer before he tries to kill you. Where ever he ran into you, he's making sure you pay. Make sure you get him first, before he gets you, understand Detective?"

Jane could hear the concern for her life in his voice. "Yes Sir; now let's due this."

* * *

Gabriel and Joe were already cussing. "Goddammit Jane. We need to stop this now." Joe was in agreement. But he heard Korsak speak.

"Let her do her job Dean. She's not stupid. I don't like it either, but we only have one chance to stop this scum from killing Jane and others. She has backup, now let her do what she does best, stop murderers."

Gabriel knew this was personal for him, and he knew that hard decisions had to be made. "Everyone wait, be ready to move on my signal." Joe could only fume, he knew he was FBI agent first and personal feeling should not get in the way of capturing a killer. But this was different. The woman he cared about was in danger once again and this time she was alone. Even though Jane had a hidden wire hidden on her, it still was a high risk for Cavanaugh to leave her.

Gabriel could see the concern on Joe's face. "He's not getting away Joe, not this time." Joe understood the hidden meaning behind Gabriel's words.

* * *

Effortlessly Cavanaugh lifted Jane from the van. Jane looked to be unconscious when he laid her on the ground with the sheets. He looked around to try and see any movement. There was none. He jumped into the van and left, but not far, just out of sight.

Everyone waited for this unknown figure to appear. It was a matter of waiting now, and him making his move towards Jane.

Jane appreciated that Cavanaugh had wrapped the sheets around her exposed body, while looking unconscious. The cement was cold and she had her hand hidden, ready for what may come. She hoped the backup wire would get what she needed from their killer. She could hear the boat horns in the distance and bustling night shift on the other side of the ports. It was night time, but activity on the ports continued on from the night shifts. As she laid waiting, she heard footsteps approaching behind her. The footsteps echoed a little louder as he approached closer. She knew she couldn't move until he made his move. Jane felt a chill run down her spine. She didn't know if it was from not seeing or feeling the unknown or the night chill. Finally the footsteps stopped. She could feel the eeriness of him being quite, right behind her.

He bent down to roll Jane over towards him. He wanted to wake her so she could see who was going to end her life. "Wake up Rizzoli. I want you to see who you screwed with." He grabbed her face to wake her.

Jane could feel him squeeze her jaw tight. She pretended to wake from her unconsciousness. As soon as her eyes opened she felt his hands tighten around her face.

"That's right you _bitch_. Look at me so you know exactly who you _fucked_ with."

Jane's eyes grew wide, knowing now who she was looking at. "That's right you _bitch_. I'm not dead, but you will be."

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry this is short. I know, I'm such a stinker. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed. **


	40. Chapter 40

**PREVIOUSLY:**

He bent down to roll Jane over towards him. He wanted to wake her so she could see who was going to end her life. "Wake up Rizzoli. I want you to see who you screwed with." He grabbed her face to wake her.

Jane could feel him squeeze her jaw tight. She pretended to wake from her unconsciousness. As soon as her eyes opened she felt his hands tighten around her face.

"That's right you _bitch_. Look at me so you know exactly who you _fucked_ with."

Jane's eyes grew wide, knowing now who she was looking at. "That's right you _bitch_. I'm not dead, but you will be."

* * *

Jane continued to stare in shock. This couldn't be possible. Her mind was trying to wrap around the reality of what was happening.

"Bob….Bobby?"

"Did you really think that you killed me Jane? Do you see a ghost Jane?" His voice was coming from his hooded coat. No one could see him but her.

He pressed his hold on Jane. She didn't know if she was shivering from the cold or the icy stare and grip that penetrated her body.

"You…..you can't be here. You….you're dead." All of a sudden Jane was feeling pain from her still healing wounds.

"Am I? That's the beauty of it Jane. No one will ever know that I'm dead. Blood is thicker than water, and you killed what was left of my legacy. We had a great plan going. No one knew I existed. No one except him." He squeezed his hand around Jane's neck, making sure he was cutting off her air. Jane was struggling hoping to stay conscious enough to find out who he really was.

"Pl…..please….why me?"

"Why you….you _bitch_. You almost destroyed the perfect cover. I'm invisible and yet everywhere."

Jane was wheezing and spots were beginning to form thru her eyes. She was losing focus. She had to get this monster to confess.

* * *

"Got Dammit, he's killing her; we have to move." Joe was hearing what was happening, but Gabriel refused to budge. He knew Jane well enough that she was trying to get a confession. He knew the risk of losing Jane also.

"Stay put everyone. Agent Grant, that means you especially." Gabriel had changed the frequency so Korsak and Frost could not hear what was going on. "If anything happens to her, you will pay _Agent Dean_." Joe's anger was evident and Gabriel couldn't blame him. They could lose Jane in the process and still not catch whoever was squeezing the life from her.

'_Dammit; hurry up Jane. Let us save you before its too late' _

Gabriel had to wait. He was trying to convince himself, it was for the best to catch Jane's attacker. At least he was trying to. It wasn't working.

* * *

"Who…._wheez_…who are you?" Jane was desperately trying to hang on.

* * *

"Something's wrong Korsak. I can feel it. It couldn't take this long for something to go down." Stated Maura. "Why haven't we heard from Agent Dean or Grant? What's happening with Jane?"

"Doc….Doc I know you're worrying, but Cavanaugh and the FBI are not going to let anything happen to her. As soon as Agent Dean gives the word were on this guy."

Frost interjected also. "Yeah Doc. We haven't heard anything yet. So everything must be going as planned. Plus we're here too. We've got Jane's back, ok."

Maura nodded knowing that maybe they were right. That they had nothing to worry about. Except she had the feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

TBC

A/N: Sorry that this is short. Allergy season is killing me. More tomorrow. As usual, comments and reviews are welcomed.


	41. Chapter 41

Jane was reaching backwards while this monster was choking her. She could almost reach what was hidden underneath her sheets. Jane used whatever strength she had to kick at this look alike.

He immediately grabbed at her leg, pulling Jane from her covered sheets and wrestling her from whatever cover she had. He subdued her using his brute strength to hold her down. Jane was hoping that her bug that was attached to her sheets would pick up anything he said. Jane struggled only to get him to tell her who he really was. Jane thought she would give him what he wanted; play the scared victim.

"Plea….please tell me wh….why you want to hurt me?"

"You really aren't up to your game are you Jane? I want to see you suffer before I kill you. You almost stopped a good thing we had. You killed….you killed my brother."

Jane's eyes went wide. She knew Bobby, but there was never any brother mentioned.

"Bobby had…had no brother."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong _bitch_. Our so called parents gave me away. Said I had a defect at the home they put me in. Bobby and I found each other by default. Someone thought I was him one day and I found him. It was a surprise to him as well as me. But we had an ideal to payback our so called parents and make a good profit off our looks. So I became him and him me. I became the Chief at Customs and we had a good thing going on the side. He would tell me where the police would hit and we worked out a system. We were back and forth in each other's position. Not one of your _stupid_ cops knew the difference. But then you killed him." He squeezed on Jane's neck. Jane could feel the pressure, but also that her injuries were feeling more painful with the added weight on her chest.

"He….he gave me no choice…..Ungh."

He slapped her, hard. "You don't get to make any more choices bitch. With your so called boss being my new man on the inside. This city is going to flow with shipments from the Navy and it's going to go on like it was before. No one questions my authority, and I mean no one. You are going to _die_ like all the rest and this time no one's going to find your body."

Jane knew she had what she wanted. Now she needed the Calvary for the first time to save her. Jane struggled, not giving in, trying to reach for what was well hidden under the sheets.

* * *

"Dammit…" Korsak realized that he couldn't hear anything from the FBI. "they changed the frequency. We've been left out. Those _bastards,_ they're leaving Jane defenseless."

Maura grew frantic. "Korsak something's wrong; I can feel it. We need to get down there."

* * *

Cavanaugh had waited for a queue from the FBI to move in. He hated leaving Jane alone. He knew he would be close by if something happened. He just hoped the FB I knew what they were doing.

* * *

Gabriel had what he needed and he knew he had to move in fast. He could hear Jane struggling as well as Joe.

Agent Dean turned to full alert frequency on the radio. "_ALL UNITS MOVE_." Gabriel gave the order, hoping he hadn't made the biggest mistake of leaving Jane on her own.

As the FBI, Korsak and Cavanaugh heard the order from Agent Dean. Everyone moved towards Jane's position. What they heard over the radio made their hearts stop.

_BANG….BANG…BANG_

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. More today, because I have a couple of days off. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks so much from all of you for sticking with this.


	42. Chapter 42

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Gabriel had what he needed and he knew he had to move in fast. He could hear Jane struggling as well as Joe.

Agent Dean turned to full alert frequency on the radio. "_ALL UNITS MOVE_." Gabriel gave the order, hoping he hadn't made the biggest mistake of leaving Jane on her own.

As the FBI, Korsak and Cavanaugh heard the order from Agent Dean. Everyone moved towards Jane's position. What they heard over the radio made their hearts stop.

_BANG….BANG…BANG_

* * *

Cavanaugh had reached the scene first. He was close enough, just in case Rizzoli needed his help. What he saw terrified him. The figure was slumped over Jane and not moving. Neither was Jane. He bounded forward with gun pointed at the hood clad body, immediately shoving the body off Jane. He could see blood stained sheets that covered Jane. He wondered if it was Jane's or this monsters. Jane had hidden a gun under the sheets for protection and looked liked she did just that. Cavanaugh could see three bullet holes in the suspect and dead as a door nail.

Lights were shining everywhere. Cars and Vans were coming in every direction. The lights seem to converge on the same scene. They could see Cavanaugh bending over Jane. "Doc, wait." Maura hardly let Korsak stop the car before she jumped out. Gabriel and Joe arrived the same time Korsak and Frost, with the other FBI agents close behind.

Cavanaugh was holding Jane up on his lap, while talking to her. His other hand was applying pressure to her stomach. Jane was semi conscious and shivering. Maura immediately moved to access Jane. Korsak and Frost took off their coats.

Maura was already frightened for Jane even before she looked. "Korsak, my bag is in your car, I need it now."

"I'm on it." Frost replied.

Gabriel and Joe made sure the dead body was secured, while trying to maintain a air of authority to the FBI, while inwardly they were scared to death for Jane. Even Cavanaugh couldn't help be worried, while Korsak sneered at both Agent Dean and Grant.

"Doc, what can we do?" Frost had arrived, handing Maura her medical bag.

Digging threw he bag, she assessed Jane's injuries. "I need to keep her warm before Hyperthermia sets in. Her stitches have been broken. Let's get her to the van and back to the hospital." Without hesitation Cavanaugh lifted Jane up effortlessly and moved to the van.

"We'll give a escort Doc. Let's go Frost." He paused and looked at Grant and Dean. "I'll deal with you two later." Frost too gave a dirty look to both men and the FBI.

Gabriel gave a silent prayer for Jane. 'I'm sorry Jane' Joe in the mean time looked at Gabriel with contempt and walked back to the car. "I'm going to the hospital to see how Jane is doing." Joe didn't care if Gabriel had his man. He needed to see if Jane was alright. Gabriel felt guiltier than ever. But he knew he had to stay and clean up this mess. Bobby's twin brother was dead and no longer a threat to Jane or any other innocent person. For now, that's all he could accept until he found out who Bobby's brother really was.

Barking orders toward the FBI men. "Get this piece of crap out of my sight."

In the van, Jane was still shivering a little, while Maura did her best to bandage he seeping blood from her abdomen.

"De….de….dead?" Maura could barely hear Jane's voice.

"Your safe Jane. He's never going to bother you again. Yes, he's dead."

Jane was light headed and felt the chill still wracking her body. "Di….di…we ge…get on ta….tape?"

Maura looked up to Cavanaugh. He nodded yes. "Yes hon; you busted him. Just rest please. We're almost to the hospital.

"Ov….over. Wan…want….sleep." Jane felt a great weight off her shoulder. Then lost consciousness.

"Jane…Jane… Maura even thru the darkness of the van could see that Jane was very, very pale. "Captain hurry, Jane's not responding."

Cavanaugh bellowed thru his radio. "_Korsak move it_. Doc said Rizzoli is not doing too well."

Both Frost and Korsak looked at each other with worry. Vince knew if Maura had alerted the Captain, then something was wrong.

Joe was still on the same radio frequency and heard Cavanaugh's command. He hit his steering wheel and turned on his cruisers lights. "Dammit Jane; don't you die on me."

TBC

A/N: I know this is short. But will try to update soon. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	43. Chapter 43

As the FBI agents around him fingerprinted, bagged the body and gathered other evidence on this twin brother of Bobby, Gabriel couldn't help feel guilty at what happened to Jane.

'_How could I let that happen to Jane? She could be dying and all I wanted was this murderer. I let you down Jane, I let you down'_

Gabriel kept to himself as he typed on his laptop as to who this monster really was. He kept saying to himself over and over how he let Jane down. Now he just hoped he would have the chance to see her again, alive.

As he continued to type and cross reference fingerprints. He found a match to some very powerful drug families and figured out who he really was.

Gabriel's eyes went wide. "My God, this can't be."

* * *

Joe was screaming at the top of his lungs for cars to move out of his way as he traveled at heighted speeds to get to the hospital and Jane.

"_DAMMIT MOVE. MOVE YOU IDIOTS_." He swerved in and out of traffic like a maniac. Not giving anyone a chance to move out of his way. He kept beeping his horn, even though his red and blue lights were illuminating the night and siren blaring. He wasn't going fast enough to get to Jane.

Korsak to his surprise was joined by other Patrol cars clearing the way for him to the hospital. Traffic was stopped at every intersection to allow clear passage. Both he and Frost thought they must have heard on the radio that Cavanaugh was transporting Jane and it was an emergency. Both men felt pride that these officers were pulling out all stops for a fellow officer to be saved. Cavanaugh saw this action too. He couldn't help feel pride in the Boston Police department for this generous act. But his thoughts were also on Jane. She had gone above and beyond her duty as a Detective and now she was paying the price for stopping this monster.

He dare not look back in the van, but couldn't help notice that Maura was saying soothing sounds for Jane to rouse. "How she doing Doc?"

Maura at first didn't hear him. Her sole concentration was on Jane.

"_DOC_?"

Maura finally responded, shaking her head. "We need to be at the hospital now. She's not responding and going into shock. Please hurry."

Cavanaugh could hear the desperation in Maura's voice. "Almost there Doc, where almost there."

Maura covered Jane more with the sheets, trying to keep her warm. "Please Jane, don't leave us now. You can't die after what you've done. Please sweetheart hold on; hold on."

After what felt like hours to transport Jane, the van finally pulled up to outside emergency. Vince had already radioed that they were bringing in a down officer. A gurney was already rushed outside and Cavanaugh himself had placed Jane on it. Maura immediately started spouting out vitals.

"Her BP is 140 over 159. She has a fever and may be hemorrhaging internally. She's allergic to Penicillin and has lost considerably at least a 1.5 liter of blood from her stitches." The hospital personnel rushed Jane into emergency, leaving behind her friends worrying about her condition.

Maura stood there as she watched them push Jane into emergency again. She thought how many times this has happened since this whole mess had started. Korsak had stood beside Maura, as well as Frost and Cavanaugh. It felt like De Ja Vu all over again. Maura felt numb, she couldn't move until Korsak turned her to face him. Maura couldn't hold back anymore. She fell into Korsak's arm, letting the tears fall, not afraid for anyone to see how scared she was for her friend.

Frost and Cavanaugh held their composure while Vince led Maura over to the waiting chairs outside emergency.

Frost finally moved into Cavanaugh's space, angry. "Where were you? How could you let that monster do that to her? She was supposed to be protected."

Cavanaugh answered back in the same intensity. "Back off Detective. You forget who you're talking to Detective. Back off before I take you off this case."

Korsak could see how upsetting their confrontation was to Maura. "Both of you shut up. " Both men turned, surprised at Korsak's outburst.

"Jane's in there fighting for her life, _yet_ again. If anyone is to blame it's that _creep_ that wanted Jane dead in the first place. Let's concentrate on her coming thru this first, and then we can kill each other later."

Both Frost and Cavanaugh dropped their heads in shame. After all this was all about Jane. She had risked her life so many times and now it looked like this was her final curtain. Maura caught sight of Nurse Jane coming towards them. It was a relief and she immediately sat up and anxiously waited for any word on Jane.

"I just heard you brought Detective Rizzoli in. I'll see what I can find out for you Doctor Isles." Nurse Jane had become close to both women and admired their courage, especially secretly knowing what danger had presented itself while in her care. "I'll be right back."

As Nurse Jane left, Maura couldn't help feel helpless. While the others could only pray for Jane's recovery. While the rest were in thought, Joe had pressed his presence on the emergency floor. "Any word on how she's doing?"

Without warning Korsak moved towards Joe and punched him dead on in the face. Joe fell back and hit the wall, with the reaction to reach for his weapon. Korsak didn't care about the consequences of hitting a Federal officer. All he saw was how they left them out of the loop, when Jane was in danger. Joe recovered and took his hand off his gun. He understood perfectly why Korsak was angry and hit him. Frost and Cavanaugh held onto Vince, while Maura looked on in shock. Knowing this could get ugly.

Joe put his hand up to his jaw, rubbing it for the ache it presented. "If I was you, I would have punched me also. I don't like what happened Korsak, but it did. Right now I need to know what's happening to Jane."

All three men noticed Joe referred to Jane by her name, instead of officially Detective Rizzoli. They also noticed how sincere he was in his request. Maura had already known the affection Joe had for Jane.

Maura immediately stepped between the men to calm the situation. "Jane's nurse went to see what's going on. Hopefully we'll know soon Agent Grant. Please, we can all sit and wait. Thank you for your concern." Maura placed a hand on his arm to comfort him, as well as Korsak to calm him down.

It was an emotional moment for all of them and the waiting just intensified their fears. They all wanted Jane to get thru this, to finally be free of this nightmare and be alright. Joe's cell phone rang, he hesitantly answered.

"Agent Grant."

It was Gabriel. "Are you at the hospital?" Joe was already frustrated with Dean, let alone him not asking about Jane and the danger he already put her in.

"Yes I'm here, waiting on word about Detective Rizzoli's condition."

"Good stay with her. Don't let anyone near her until I get there. Something's come up I need to check out."

"What's this all about Dean?"

"Only when I get there. Jane is still in danger. I'm on my way. Keep everyone in sight Agent Grant, that's and order." His call ended.

Joe looked at everyone, not giving away what Gabriel ordered him to do.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Holiday, being sick and my muse drawing a blank for days. Put updates are coming thru my Alka Seltzer haze, turkey coma and medicines. So thank you for sticking with this. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	44. Chapter 44

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Are you at the hospital?"

"Yes I'm here, waiting on word about Detective Rizzoli's condition."

"Good stay with her. Don't let anyone near her until I get there. Something's come up I need to check out."

"What's this all about Dean?"

"Only when I get there. Jane is still in danger. I'm on my way. Keep everyone in sight Agent Grant, that's and order." His call ended.

* * *

Joe was leaning against the wall, trying to take in the information that Gabriel had conveyed. He watched the group of people that cared about Jane and could not fathom that one of these people could hurt Jane.

He couldn't help himself. His FBI training kicked in. He watched them all from an agent's perspective.

'_Dr. Isles is Jane's best friend. Korsak has been with Jane since she joined Homicide. Frost he's obviously close to Jane as a concerned partner…maybe. Cavanaugh gave Jane her chance at proving herself as a competent Detective. I need more information on what Dean has found. If Jane is still in danger, then everyone associated with her is suspect'_

Maura and the rest were eagerly awaiting any word from the Doctors or Nurse Jane on Jane's condition. They pretty much ignored Joe since he kept his distance, standing against the wall. Frost started pacing again much to Korsak's dismay, and Cavanaugh was receiving calls from other concerned Officers on Rizzoli's condition.

"Oh; I need to call Angela and Frank. Frankie's probably worried sick about Jane." Stated Maura.

"Yeah Doc, I forgot to call." Said Korsak. "It might be best if you speak to them. It might be even better to let them know very little of what happened tonight."

"I understand; just let me step around the corner. Let me know anything that happens, anything Korsak." Vince nodded as she left.

Joe immediately picked up on Maura stepping away. He moved to keep her in sight. He smiled, trying to listen to Maura's conversation.

"I can't say Angela, only Jane needs you both here right now. I'll inform Frankie as soon as you get here. Yes…yes, we'll be waiting in emergency for you." Maura thought it was odd that Joe hadn't said a word since Korsak hit him. Especially were Jane was concerned.

"Agent Grant, how's your jaw? With the degree and angle Korsak hit you with; there should be no amount of brakeage in the bone structure. About 40 grams of ice should stop the swelling. Let me see if the….

"Dr. Isles, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Jane. I…I just want to make sure she's ok."

"Well…ok. I think we all are a little on edge right now. I know she means a lot to us all. It's….

"What Dr. Isles?"

"It seems Jane is the target of every maniac in the city. She just doesn't need to go thru this again. I'm just afraid that….just one day ….

"Don't even think that Doc. Jane's stubborn and tough. She can take anything that comes at her and this is no different. She's always the one to bounce back and keep everyone safe. Maybe too much, but she's good at what she does and she cares about others. She's going to make it, just you watch." Joe was trying to keep tabs on everyone, but he couldn't help voicing his concern.

"I know, I just wish…

The outer doors opened from emergency and Nurse Jane stepped out. Everyone gathered together awaiting on what she had to say.

"Dr. Isles I know that you are Detective Rizzoli's directive. So I feel safe in letting you know how she's doing. She's stable after replacing her blood loss. Her stitches were torn open and the Doctors have sewn her back up. She has some swelling from her face injury, but nothing broken. She has some scrapes and bruising around her neck, but the Doctors say that will heal in time. We're moving her back to ICU, unless there is a reason to move her to a more secure location Dr. Isles?"

Joe interjected. "I'm officially taking over this investigation under the FBI by orders from Agent Dean. No one is to see Detective Rizzoli unless under me or Agent Grant."

Everyone was shocked and surprised by Joe's actions. Needless to say Jane's friends became angry.

"What?.you can't do that Grant." Cavanaugh moved in confront Joe.

"I'm under direct orders and all of you are to stay where you are. This is for Detective Rizzoli's own safety. I can't explain right now, but you all will be informed when Agent Dean arrives."

"I….I don't understand Joe….I mean Agent Grant. Why is Jane still in danger?" Maura asked, still surprised at Joe's statement.

Frost interjected his own anger. "This is _bullshit._ You guys messed up and now you want to use Jane for your foul up." Barry started to charge for Joe, but Korsak stopped him. Being a seasoned Detective, he knew something else was up. He could see it in Joe's eyes.

"LET ME GO KORSAK, LET ME GO."

"Calm down Frost. Our concern is for Jane right now and she's ok. Let's play this out for what it is. Just calm down." Frost heeded his friend's advice, but made it plain he didn't like it.

Korsak stepped up in Joe's face. "We'll wait to see Jane and make sure she's alright. But you and the FBI better make sure this is no _cluster fuck_ or you're going to answer to me personally. And I don't care that you use to be one of us Agent Grant."

Korsak motioned Maura to sit, while Frost and Cavanaugh kept their distance from Joe. He understood perfectly how they felt. But as far as Jane was concerned, her protection was more important. He was relieved though that Jane was going to recover. He just hated that he was considered the bad guy.

Everyone, was throwing daggers, while looking on at Joe. Jane was still going to be fine, it just hurt that they were not going to be able to see her, for now.

Joe talked to Nurse Jane briefly and the Doctors. Two FBI agents had arrived to secure Jane's protection. As Joe turned to study Jane's friends and co workers, he couldn't help be a little angry at Gabriel for putting him in this position.

'_You better have a damn good reason for doing this Dean'_

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I'm finally 95% better. The flu is a kick in the butt. I could go on, but I rather see your comments and reviews. Hehehe.


	45. Chapter 45

Agent Dean had confirmed the information with NCIS. The _Admiral _of one of their vessels was in Boston briefly. There were several unknown boxes off loaded on the docks that had medical symbols. The manifest showed that Boston Medical center as the receiver, signed by the _Customs Officer_. They believed he was on the ship when his Vice Admiral was told that their Commander was in his cabin sick and not to be disturbed. When questions had been asked by the FBI about what was in those containers, the Admiral was sought out. When the NCIS was informed the Admiral was nowhere to be found on the ship, then Agent Dean suspected he was still in Boston and possibly at the Boston Hospital to pick up the shipment. He thinks this shipment may have been his payoff for permanent retirement. Dean thought if this Admiral finds out that Jane is at the hospital, she may be in danger again.

Dean searched his data banks online for FBI folders. He couldn't believe his luck when the profile of the Cartels family included the face of the Admiral. He found through recorded dockings that the Admiral's ship the USS Hancock was the only one ship that off loaded medical packages that were received by Boston for months. Gabriel pieced together that's where the drug shipments were being received by the late Doctor Malcolm. That's why they blackmailed him into trying to kill Jane while she was in surgery. Gabriel thought, thank goodness Jane had help find his daughter, dead, but he found her none the less. The Doctor must have been grateful, which saved her life.

Gabriel couldn't chance any slip ups and sped to the hospital on his own. He knew it was going to be a shock for Jane's friends to be detained. But he still had a mole somewhere in the hospital if the Admiral was missing. Especially if he found out he couldn't contact the Customs Officer. Someone in the Boston Hospital knew about that shipment and possibly Jane.

* * *

The Admiral tried to contact the Customs Officer. Trying to verify that his shipment had arrived at Boston Hospital. His call continued to go to voicemail. He threw the cell phone on his car seat and proceeded to Boston Hospital. If his retirement package was not there, then someone would pay. He had suspected the NCIS was getting close, and he needed to disappear on some island where he would spend his days in the sun. He never had a problem before and didn't suspect any now. But his contact had told him he had some loose ends to take care of. He was on his way to the hospital and nothing would stop him.

* * *

Joe conversed with his agents protecting Jane and proceeded into her room. He really had not the opportunity to see her more during this case. She looked slightly pale with the oxygen mask on and with the monitors steady beeping, he could see she was still under sedation. As he moved closer to her bed, he moved a small amount of hair from her face. To him, she was absolutely beautiful, there was no other person in the world he wanted to be with. She had brought down a murderer, twice and she still was alive. She was left alone to deal with such a man and again nearly killed.

He could never again put Jane in such danger and he blamed Dean for putting her there, even though he knew he was just as responsible. He took her hand in his and squeezed, hoping to let her know, somehow he was there. When he felt a slight squeeze back, he was ecstatic.

"Hey Jane, it's me Joey. Come on wake up so I can see those beautiful brown eyes of yours."

Jane could hear a muffled voice, but her eyes felt extremely heavy. She wanted to wake up, but she felt she had to fight her way out of her situation. Her arms started to move upward, wanting who ever held her to stop. She thought her attacker was trying to kill her.

Joe held her hand, making sure she didn't pull out her IV. "Jane it's alright, you're safe. You've finished putting your life on the line. Please open your eyes."

Jane slowly opened her eyes. "Ma…Maur."

"No….it's me Jane, Joey." He didn't want to explain that Maura was being detained.

"Wh…where's Maura…Korsak….Fr…Frost?" Jane hissed in pain and Joe pushed the nurse's button.

"They're here, but don't worry about that now. You're in pain and need your rest. The nurse will be in soon to give you medication."

"Do…don't want sleep. Ma…Maura. Want to see Maura."

Jane's monitors were beeping faster. A nurse entered and could see Jane was in pain. "I think you should leave Sir. She needs her rest." The nurse adjusted the IV drip and Jane slowly began to drift off.

"I'll return shortly. Make sure no one enters other than myself, Agent Dean or the Agents outside her door."

The nurse nodded as she checked Jane's vitals. Joe proceeded back to Maura, Korsak and Cavanaugh. He noticed that Frost was missing.

"Where's Detective Frost?" Asked Joe.

"He needed some air or is that against the law." Smirked Korsak.

"As long as he returns." Joe kept his distance, but made note that everyone else would not be anywhere near Jane.

Frost had needed air and a cup of coffee. He normally didn't drink as much, knowing how hyper it made him. But he needed to blow off some steam and calm down. As he walked outside he noticed someone coming towards him, which looked like navy whites. He thought that was curious, since Navy personnel stayed on ships after hours. As the figure walked closer, Frost noticed the rank.

"Dad…what…..what are you doing here?"

TBC

A/N: I know this is short and a while for an update. I just couldn't get my muse in gear. Now it's working again. Any comments and reviews are most appreciated.


	46. Chapter 46

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Where's Detective Frost?" Asked Joe.

"He needed some air or is that against the law." Smirked Korsak.

"As long as he returns." Joe kept his distance, but made note that everyone else would not be anywhere near Jane.

Frost had needed air and a cup of coffee. He normally didn't drink as much, knowing how hyper it made him. But he needed to blow off some steam and calm down. As he walked outside he noticed someone coming towards him, which looked like navy whites. He thought that was curious, since Navy personnel stayed on ships after hours. As the figure walked closer, Frost noticed the rank.

"Dad…what…..what are you doing here?"

* * *

The resentment and tension was building around Frost every step his father took towards him.

"I'm here on official business if you must know. This doesn't concern you."

Frost was staying calm, even though the back of his neck muscles were tightening.

"Always the Admiral aren't you Sir? Can't spare a minute for anyone except your precious Navy."

His father stepped past him. "I don't have time for this. You can go back to your job or whatever you do."

Frost shot back angrily. "What I do, is being a Detective. That's something you need to respect, regardless of your Navy standards."

Frost father turned to address his son. "I think I've been more than fair and respectful towards your, _occupation_. You do what you do, and leave me to mine." He turned and walked away, needing to get to his package in the hospital.

Frost followed behind him at a distance. "That's it, keep walking away from me, just like you've always done. Walking away from me and mom. Your precious job was all too important to you to even think about your family, huh dad?"

The Admiral kept walking, trying to keep his distance. "You turned out rather well, whether I was there are not. Your mother understood my responsibilities."

Frost was getting angrier. He finally caught up with his father and addressed him face to face. "You didn't give a damn about me or mom, only your so called Naval responsibilities. She raised me, not you. You were never around to see what kind of man I turned out to be. She died knowing at least that I cared and loved her. You didn't even show up for her funeral you _bastard_."

The Admiral stopped, pressing his stance. "I didn't know she died. I was out to sea defending this country. That's something you'll never understand, your mother did. I was defending this country to protect you, your mother and all those that count on us for protection."

"_Bullshit_; you couldn't take the time to come back and see her buried. You've always thought about yourself and no one else. Even now you can't stand to admit you left us."

The Admiral didn't have time for this. He was on a time table to get out of town without any problems. "I don't have time for this." He stepped around Frost.

Frost let him move on; too angry to hash out the same old problem he's had with his father for far too long. He was worried about Jane and a lot of other problems that seem to pop up. But that's when it hit him. Why was his father off the ship and entering a hospital so late at night? He didn't really care, but his instincts as a Detective were starting to overpower his emotions about his dad. He watched his father for a long time before he stepped into the elevator. He stood for a long moment before he made his way back up to ICU. He had finally decided that his father was not worth his trouble to argue any more about family. His family was Korsak, Jane and Dr. Isles. This was his life now and one of his family, Jane, was hurt and still in danger. He would deal with this situation first and protect Jane at all cost.

As Frost returned to the ICU waiting room, Maura was the first one to see him and saw the edginess surrounding his demeanor. Agent Grant was not concerned.

"Frost, is something wrong?" Asked Maura.

Frost didn't want Maury worrying about him. Jane was his only concern and staying with his friends.

Barry smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. Just worried about Jane and this so called threat to her."

"I know what you mean. Agent Grant is being very, _elusive_. I have no doubt he's concerned for Jane's safety, but why would he detain us without even given a chance to know why? I want to see Jane and make sure she's alright. It concerns me Frost that we can't see her."

Korsak joined his friends. "Frost you ok. You look kinda, _distracted_."

"It's nothing, just frustrated like Dr. Isles. We don't know what's going on and since we're not FBI, were left out of the loop once again. I don't like it."

"If it concerns Jane's safety, I'm all for it." Said Korsak."But the secretive stuff is starting to turn my stomach.

"I could prescribe _Emetrol_ for that Korsak. It would settle your stomach and any nausea…..

"Doooc… Korsak smirked.

"Oh….oh, you mean _metaphorically_ upset stomach."

"Yes, Doc, but thanks for your concern."

Maura decided to address Joey. "I know you've seen Jane Agent Grant. Just tell us how is she."

Joe could have easily blown Maura off and keep in FBI mode. But he knew, even with Grant's warning of danger to Jane that letting her friends know wouldn't hurt.

Korsak and Frost moved closer. "She was awake briefly, but was in some pain. The nurse administered a sedative and she's sleeping peacefully. I'm sure when Agent Dean arrives all this will be cleared up. But right now, I have my orders."

Maura and the rest were relieved for the most part. "Thank you Agent Grant. You'll keep us abreast of her condition?" Asked Maura.

"As much as I can. Excuse me; I need to check back in." Joe moved away and checked with the Agents guarding Jane.

* * *

In the hospital supply room. Admiral Frost made his way thru several boxes marked medical Navy. He checked each one and there was nothing that was marked for him only. The door was closed behind him and his contact in the Hospital confronted him.

"I told you nothing has arrived for awhile. There's been no contact with our connection. But Detective Rizzoli is back in the hospital. I….I can't keep doing this; I'm out."

'_So that why his son was here' _Again the Admiral pressed his authority in a more menacing way. "No, you don't have a choice. You're in as deep as anyone, and I can't leave until my package arrives. It was due in tonight and I can't go back. If you've double crossed me, then you'll pay the price."

"I…I can't."

"You know what happened to Doctor Malcolm. I suggest you have a change of mind real quick or both of us are dead."

His contact nodded nervously. This compensation for extra income had become complicated and now dangerous.

"Now; find out what happened to our last _shipment_." Pushing the contact out the door forcibly.

The Admiral paced in the room. '_So Detective Rizzoli is still alive. Someone screwed up royally'_

* * *

Agent Dean had arrived at Boston Hospital with extra men. "I want all entrances and exits covered. There are no visitors at night other than hospital staff. Make sure you check your list and ID's. _No one_, and I mean, _no one_ goes into ICU other than cleared authorized personnel.

Dean made his way up to ICU and Agent Grant to make sure Jane was secured.

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry for the delay. These Holiday colds were getting to me. I've had a cold twice, I mean twice. But, the muse is on the move again, and I for one am going to keep up as much as possible this 2012 year. As usual everyone has kept up with my chapters and I really appreciate it, really. Any comments and reviews are appreciated.


	47. Chapter 47

Gabriel made his way up to ICU before notifying Grant. He entered Jane's room. To him, even in the illuminating lights from the monitors she looked so peaceful and still gorgeous beyond reason. He stroked her hair and forehead, hoping maybe she would open her eyes to his touch. But he could only watch her as an oxygen mask partly covered her face.

"I'm so sorry Jane. This was a bad plan and I'm responsible for you being back here again. I…I hope you can forgive me for putting you in danger. I hope I don't lose my chance to be with you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."

While squeezing her hand, he kissed her forehead before he slipped out of her room. "Other than her responsible nurse, make sure no one enters her room that's not authorized, is that clear?"

Both Agents nodded in response. Gabriel needed to address what he had found out and hope he was wrong.

As Gabriel arrived, Joe noticed that he looked agitated. Korsak caught the look and wanted some answers. Maura and Frost followed suit. Gabriel headed everyone off.

"Dr. Isles you and Detective Korsak can see Jane now. I want to speak to Detective Frost alone."

"Why…what's going on?" Asked Korsak. Concerned why his friend was singled out.

"I can handle this Korsak. Go see Jane; I'm sure it's about the case."

"It is; I just needed to go over some facts and clear up some information. Agent Grant will go with you to make sure it's ok to see the Detective." Stated Dean.

Korsak and Maura were still concerned, and they knew Frost could handle whatever information the FBI needed.

Frost interjected. "Tell Jane get well. I'll see her soon…ok."

"Yeah Frost, we will. Come on Doc, let's go see our girl." Maura placed a hand on Frost arm, reassuring him about his concern for Jane and him. Korsak nodded his head and headed to ICU.

Gabriel immediately addressed Frost. "Alright Detective Frost, how long have you been feeding information to the other side?"

'What?"

"Our files have been updated with the dead brother's face of Bobby Marino. He was an unknown face on our files associated with unknown contacts that were allowing passage of drugs on the docks. When we found out the USS Hancock was delivering medical boxes and noticed the Admiral who commanded that ship was on the Hancock every time. I'm sure you know the name of that Admiral and have known for a long time."

Frost was growing angry. "I have no idea what you're getting at?"

"Sure you don't; another dirty cop and you were helping your father all along, not to mention the attempts on Detective Rizzoli's life."

Frost eyes widened and pushed towards Gabriel. Gabriel pulled his gun on Frost. "Easy Detective, just hand over your gun and turn around."

"What the _Hell_ are you talking about? I'm no dirty cop and I would never harm Jane."

"That remains to be seen Detective. NCIS confirms with our files that your father has had straight contact with one of the growing drug families in several ports many times. He has also signed for medical boxes that were always delivered from his ship that no one seems to know of, not even the ship's Doctor. He is also missing from his own ship at this very moment since Detective Rizzoli shot and killed Marino's twin brother. Someone had to be at this very hospital to receive those boxes and no one would suspect a cop, like Greene, Burns and you. No one would suspect Detective Rizzoli's partner of drug trafficking when his father is his connection."

Frost was trying to wrap his mind around what Agent Dean was saying. He was accusing him of being a dirty cop and helping his father.

'_Wait…..why would my father be here a night in the hospital? My father running drugs? That would explain…_

"Look Dean, I'm telling you I'm not dirty, and you have no reason to believe me, but my father just showed up here at the hospital. Jane could be in danger. You have to…..

"I don't have to believe anything accept that you're lying. Now hand over your gun slowly and turn around. You're under arrest for…

Before Gabriel could react, Frost pushed him hard against the wall and elbowed him in the face. Gabriel went down hard and dazed. Frost grabbed his gun and hit him in the jaw. Gabriel fell unconscious. Frost took Gabriel's gun and laid him so he could be found. Frost's instincts kicked in. He had to move fast and find his father. He knew something bad was going to happen and he was angry that his father was involved in illegal drug trafficking. Now the FBI would be accusing him, unless he found his father first.

He cursed inwardly as he raced to ICU_. 'Damn you dad…..damn you'_

TBC

A/N: I'm getting there. My muse is on the move. As usual thanks for all the great reviews and comments. Feel obliged for more.


	48. Chapter 48

Korsak and Maura entered Jane's room. Korsak had pulled up a chair for Maura to sit in while he remained standing. Maura and Korsak had the same thought, realizing that Jane had been in the hospital far too many times for their liking. While Maura held Jane's hand, Korsak looked down at how peaceful Jane finally looked. But his mind was elsewhere this time. The look that Agent Dean was giving Frost disturbed him. The Detective in him realized that Frost had been singled out from seeing Jane. There had to be some unknown reason why Maura and he were the only one's able to see Jane. While contemplating disturbing actions by Dean, his cell phone rang.

"_Korsak._"

"_Korsak,_ it's me Frost. Dean thinks I'm dirty. I knocked him out. He informed me that my father has been running drugs and thinks I'm involved. He also thinks I would hurt Jane. I'm trying to find my father. He's in the hospital Korsak. I've got to find him and find out what's going on. You know I wouldn't help my dad in something like this or hurt Jane."

"Barry don't do anything rash. I know you're innocent, but until we find your father the FBI are going to be looking for you once Dean wakes up."

Maura over hearing the conversation on the phone looked worried.

"It's not like I hid Dean. They'll find him soon. I need you to help find my father. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing."

Korsak could hear the near panic in Frost's voice. "Barry keep your head. Do you have any idea where your father might be?"

"No, but if he comes near Jane, don't hesitate to stop him Korsak, no matter what." Korsak knew what he meant, and had to admire Frost for his loyalty towards Jane.

"Alright, I'll check the floor. Just be careful. I don't want you being a casualty. I hate the paperwork." Korsak wanted to lighten the serious mood Frost was in. "Stay in touch Frost."

"Got it." Frost hung up and began a frantic search.

Maura was concerned at what Korsak was relaying on the phone. "Korsak what's wrong?"

"All _hell_ is about to break loose. Frost father is in the building. Dean relayed to Frost that his father has been running drugs off his ship. Dean thinks Frost is dirty. He knocked out Dean and the hunt is on."

"Barry couldn't be involved with something like that Korsak. Poor Barry, to find out something so terrible about his father. I sympathize with him." Korsak knew that Maura was talking about Doyle, her father.

"I'll stay here with Jane Korsak. Do the FBI people outside Jane's door know what's going on? Does Agent Grant?"

"If it did, we would know by now. Just stay here Doc with Jane; I'm going to find Frost and his father before the sh….you know what hit's the fan."

Korsak patted Jane's leg, before he left. He moved past the FBI agents hoping he had time before they were alerted to what was going down. He didn't see Joey so to him that was a good sign. Korsak said a prayer for Frost, this was totally unexpected and he knew how sometimes these kind of situations could end badly.

* * *

Frost had his gun drawn, prepared for any interception from the FBI. He knew he had to be careful or this situation could get real ugly. He remembered that his father's elevator stopped at a floor just below ICU's. He just hoped that he could find out from his father if what Agent Dean said was not true.

* * *

Outside the door of Jane's room, Nurse Jane had addressed the FBI agents. "I'm going to change Detective Rizzoli's bandages. I need you to step inside, but put on these mask for the Detectives sake. The agents complied and the nurse entered. "Hello Doctor Isles; I'm going to change her bandages; can you please put on a mask to stave off any germs. The Doctor is worried about any outside infections to her wounds."

"Oh, of course." Once Maura placed her mask on, she noticed the two agents inside the room, which she thought was strange. She watched Nurse Jane prepare to change Jane's bandages, when she noticed out of the corner of her eye the agents swaying then fell to the floor. She started towards them when she felt dizzy herself. She grabbed the bed, accidently grabbing Jane's leg also when she realized she must have been drugged. Her eyes went immediately to Nurse Jane and realized what was happening; then she blacked out like the agents. Nurse Jane moved closer to Jane's bedside, hovering.

"I…I'm so sorry Detective, but I…I don't want to do this; forgive me."

* * *

Frost knew he was running out of time. The other agents would find Dean and he would be in trouble for sure. He cleared his mind. He only wanted to find his father and fast. Frost heard footsteps while moving up the next level of stairs. His heart quickened and prepared himself to meet whoever was moving upward towards the ICU floor.

"_FREEZE." _

Both Frost and Korsak let out a sigh of relief when they realized who it was. "_Damn it_ Korsak. I could have shot you."

"Thank for not doing that; you ok?"

Barry shook his head. "No….Yes; I…I just need to find my father Korsak. This is so messed up."

"Ok, we'll figure this out. I didn't see him coming up the stairs. Without alerting the FBI already, let's check out the rest of the floor. The FBI agents are guarding Jane, we have a little time. At least with me, they may not shoot first and ask questions later."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Frost said sarcastically. "Come on, we need to find him."

Korsak followed instinctively, hoping that he could help Frost through such a tense situation.

* * *

Agent Dean started to stir trying to focus on what happened. Then he realized that Frost had overpowered him. When he tried to get up, he fell back against the wall. His vision was still blurry, and he had to find his radio to alert the other agents.

Admiral Frost was getting agitated. He didn't like not having his money delivered along with the shipment. His gut was telling him to get out and cut his losses. Though he knew he could only get so far without a payoff. If he went back to the Cartel he could be killed for not delivering their shipment. Something was wrong and he knew he could only stay in the Cartel's good graces if he tied up a loose end that someone screwed up. He stepped outside the medication room to the floor to the ICU and saw no one at the nurses' station. He approached carefully, looking for the room that would be _Jane Rizzoli's_.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I have my muse back. Updates soon. Thanks for all the kind reviews. Any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	49. Chapter 49

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Admiral Frost was getting agitated. He didn't like not having his money delivered along with the shipment. His gut was telling him to get out and cut his losses. Though he knew he could only get so far without a payoff. If he went back to the Cartel he could be killed for not delivering their shipment. Something was wrong and he knew he could only stay in the Cartel's good graces if he tied up a loose end that someone screwed up. He stepped outside the medication room to the floor to the ICU and saw no one at the nurses' station. He approached carefully, looking for the room that would be _Jane Rizzoli's_.

* * *

The Admiral checked various rooms, happy that there was no activity on the ICU floor. This particular floor section, he seduced was probably kept secured due to Detective Rizzoli. He had one last door to check.

* * *

Joe rounded the corner and immediately and saw Dean on the floor struggling to pick up his radio.

"Dean, what happened?"

"Frost….his father and him…

Joe shook Gabriel. "Come on focus Dean; what about Frost and his father?"

* * *

Korsak and Frost were rounding the next corridor at ICU. "Korsak…..I….I hope I don't have to hurt my father. I can't let him harm Jane."

"Me too Frost; let's just be careful. The FBI could stop us before we could even find your father. I don't want to explain to Jane how you and I both were arrested."

"So far we've been lucky Korsak. Let's just hope our luck holds out to find him and see what he's up to."

* * *

Nurse Jane stood over Jane, feeling guilty on how she came to this point in her life. She had accrued surmountable loans and with her mother dying from Cancer and, leaving her with hospital bills and no insurance to cover them she started selling small amounts of drugs that she had access to. She was approached by a Detective Marino and informed he had an informant that knew she sold drugs on the side. He blackmailed her to take in shipments of drugs and payed for her silence. She took the money and allowed someone from a ship to pick them up. It turned out to be Admiral Frost, who signed for them. Now she was about to commit another crime that involved taking a life, instead of saving it.

She heard the door and jumped. She saw that it was Admiral Frost. He looked around the room and saw women and two men on the floor. "Good, I see you've already taken care of any witnesses. Hurry up and do what needs to be done."

Nurse Jane's hands were shaking. She knew this was worse than selling drugs. Every fiber in her body was telling her that once she crossed over this line, there was no going back. No excuse to pay bills and she needed the money. No one would trust her ever again after this action.

"What are you waiting for? Need I remind you that if we let her live, we die. Our friends are not going to be happy their shipments have stopped. We need to eliminate their threat to them and us."

"I….I can't do this. I'm….I'm a nurse. Those are FBI men and Detective Rizzoli's friend. They'll know it was me who hurt her. You won't have her death on your hands. I've taken all the risk. I….I can't, it's over."

At that moment the Admiral's face became angry. He hit the nurse and she fell backwards, knocked out cold. He knew he was running out of time. He didn't know how long anyone would be out and knew if they did wake up, the nurse would be blamed and arrested. He would be long gone before anyone knew about him.

Jane was stirring, the noise somehow jerked her awake. She could make out a large figure hovering over her.

* * *

After Dean explained to Grant what happened. He tried to contact the FBI agents protecting Jane; no answer.

Dean finally cleared his head. "Grant have the agents cut off any exit to ICU. We don't know what both Frost are doing. I don't need Jan…..Detective Rizzoli in danger. We need to get up there fast."

Both Gabriel and Joe took the stairs looking out for Frost and his father. Joe kept thinking, how the hell did Detective Frost get mixed up in all this?

* * *

Frost and Korsak were now on Jane's section of ICU. There was no nurse on duty. Guns drawn, they carefully watched out for the FBI agents that were guarding her door. No agents at the door. Frost and Korsak knew immediately something was wrong. As they were about to approach the room, Grant and Dean both pulled their guns on Barry.

Dean shouted. "STOP; FBI DETECTIVE FROST. PUT YOUR GUN DOWN. YOU'RE UNDER ARREST. KORSAK PUT YOUR GUN DOWN, THIS IS FBI BUSINESS."

All four men had their guns pointed at the other. Korsak saw trouble from this. "You guys need to stand down. Barry is innocent; we're looking for his father, something's wrong. Jane could be in danger."

Joe was growing angry. "We know that. Frost and his father are both under arrest. Stay out of this Vince."

Korsak was moving slowly to step in front of Frost to protect him. Frost kept looking towards the door. He knew by instinct something bad was going to happen. "Look, I'll put my gun down." Slowly placing his gun on the floor. "Jane's in trouble, my father shouldn't be here. Let me just go check on Jane and…..

Frost didn't get to finish when Frost's father came out the door holding Jane hostage holding one of the FBI men's gun to Jane's head.

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry this is short. My allergies are killing my muse. Thanks for the support and especially Honocrpt for spurring me on and on, and on. Everyone has been so patient. Any comments and reviews are always welcomed.


	50. Chapter 50

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Korsak was moving slowly to step in front of Frost to protect him. Frost kept looking towards the door. He knew by instinct something bad was going to happen. "Look, I'll put my gun down." Slowly placing his gun on the floor. "Jane's in trouble, my father shouldn't be here. Let me just go check on Jane and…..

Frost didn't get to finish when Frost's father came out the door holding Jane hostage holding one of the FBI men's gun to Jane's head.

* * *

Frost along with everyone else on ICU couldn't believe his eyes. His own father was threatening his partner, and more importantly his friend and mentor.

Agent Dean and Grant immediately pointed their guns, now at Frost father. Korsak regained his gun, and along with Frost were all pointing their weapons at Admiral Frost.

Dean pushed a little forward, knowing Jane was in harm's way. "LET HER GO FROST. NO ONE HAS TO GET HURT TODAY. LET DETECTIVE RIZZOLI GO AND WE CAN PROMISE YOU WON'T END UP IN THE MORGUE." Dean's heart was racing. He had to consider Jane's safety as well as doing his job to stop this madness. He cared about Jane too much to let her leave from this hospital a hostage. It wasn't going to happen on his watch or for someone he cared about.

Grant was also in a near panic. Jane once again was put in harm's way and he could see the Admiral was getting desperate and agitated. This situation was going to get someone shot and he knew Jane was right in the middle of it.

'_How many times Jane; how many times does someone want to harm you?'_

Without hesitation Frost stepped closer to his father and Jane. He was not going to let Jane be harmed again. He could see that Jane was slightly bleeding from her arms from a possible IV being jerked from her arm. She looked lethargic and dazed. Frost could see one thing that his father didn't count on. Jane was not going to stay conscious long and would be dead weight.

Pointing his gun directly at his father. Korsak interjected. "Barry; no."

"It's over Admiral. Let Jane go or I'll be forced to stop you. The hospital is closed off, there's nowhere for you to go. Just drop the gun or I'll be forced to stop you."

Dean and Grant were listening, thinking Detective Frost was involved with his father. His action and words made them confused.

"You don't understand, _son_. I hold all the cards now. Rizzoli has caused too many people too much trouble and money. Do you actually think those involved will let me live if Rizzoli lives? She's a liability that my associates need to eliminate. Can't you understand, I need her as a hostage to get out of here? I'm not letting her go until we leave Scott free from here."

Barry could not believe his ears. His father had the nerve to call him _**son **_and then try and convince him that Jane was a liability that will be thrown to the wolves to die. His perception all these years of his father was more a less a dislike, but now it had turned into hatred.

Frost was trying to reign in his anger, but seeing Jane being held by his own father was crossing the line.

Frost cocked his weapon, aiming at the Admiral. "I don't care who you work for, I don't care that you abandoned me and mom. I don't even care for you. But you are not leaving this hospital with Jane. I will _kill_ you were you stand if you move an inch with her. I'm going to count to three. If you haven't released her at three, then you're a dead man."

Korsak couldn't believe Frost douche bag of a father was trying to gain sympathy for his actions. But he was proud to know his friend was standing up to his father and not hesitate for a second to protect Jane. Gabriel and Joe were on the ropes on what to do. They had thought Frost was in with his father, but from their view, Frost was making it crystal clear he would shoot his father if he harmed Jane. The situation just became more dangerous than they could ever imagine.

TBC

A/N: I know it's been awhile. But personal life happens and sometimes you have to take a breather. So I'm updating as soon as I can. It's cathartic and I have so much support. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	51. Chapter 51

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Frost cocked his weapon, aiming at the Admiral. "I don't care who you work for, I don't care that you abandoned me and mom. I don't even care for you. But you are not leaving this hospital with Jane. I will _kill_ you were you stand if you move an inch with her. I'm going to count to three. If you haven't released her at three, then you're a dead man."

* * *

Frost had evened out his breathing, well aware what may happen if his father didn't cooperate. He suddenly remembered, while pointing his gun at his father what Jane had told him as her new partner and Detective, that it's important to _even_ out your breathing and control the situation when addressed with a dangerous situation. Stay _calm_ and never become emotionally agitated.

Frost addressed his father in a controlled expression. "I'm not _asking _you to drop your gun and let Jane go. I'm _telling_ you."

The Admiral had to admire his son for standing up to him, but this wasn't one of those times he had time to appreciate his directness.

"You step towards me again Detective Frost." Saying with disdain in his voice. "I'm going to be forced to act and with your precious Detective's life. You will be responsible for any harm that becomes her. I'm sure the FBI men over there can appreciate that you are not in control here, I'm, _no_; I 'm _telling you_ to back off while I negotiate your friends life."

"No; this is between you and me, no negotiation, no FBI, just you and me and my friend's life, over you."

The Admiral drew back on his son's stern revelation. He smiled slightly to everyone else that had a trained gun on him. Not wanting to believe his son unnerved him. Dean had accessed the situation and at this point he had to go with his gut instincts. For some reason, he looked at Grant, nodding and both men knew Frost had control and it was his ball game.

"ONE…

Frost father looked towards the FBI; he couldn't believe the FBI men had not said a word. He realized his son was actually counting down, and they were not going to interfere. Not one to back down, he pressed his situation and the gun deeper into Jane's skull.

"TWO… Frost was unwavering. He would not back down. This was Jane's life.

The Admiral was becoming angry. He would not give in to his son. There was no respect here and he knew it, but he knew that his son would never hurt him either. After all, blood was thicker than water, he counted on it.

Barry's eyes stayed on target, his hand steady. "Last chance Admiral."

Korsak didn't know what to think. He knew Barry was serious, but if Frost could bluff his way into making his father give up his gun and save Jane, then he would be relieved for everyone concerned.

Jane was becoming heavier to the Admiral. He looked around, thinking his son would just plain back down. He was running out of time. He was looking for an escape.

"You know you can't do this son. Let me go and your friend will be safe, I swear."

Frost cricked his neck, ready for this showdown.

"THREE…..

TBC

A/N: I know this is short. I'm hoping my muse can wake up for more this week. Thanks for sticking with me guys. As usual any comments or reviews are welcomed.


	52. Chapter 52

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Korsak didn't know what to think. He knew Barry was serious, but if Frost could bluff his way into making his father give up his gun and save Jane, then he would be relieved for everyone concerned.

Jane was becoming heavier to the Admiral. He looked around, thinking his son would just plain back down. He was running out of time. He was looking for an escape.

"You know you can't do this son. Let me go and your friend will be safe, I swear."

Frost cricked his neck, ready for this showdown.

"THREE…..

* * *

The loud noise was _deafening_. Everyone in the immediate situation expected it. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Frost had fired at his own father. The man that everyone knew as Frost's father, fell to the floor, along with Jane following beside him. She had landed directly on top of him, which cushioned her fall.

But the surprise on everyone's face; Frost, Korsak, Grant and Dean was the sight that stood in the doorway of Jane's room. There standing with a _bed pan _in her hands was _Nurse Jane_. She had managed to gain consciousness without notice to everyone and especially to Admiral Frost and hit him hard over the head. Frost stood stunned for just a second, smiled and replaced his gun to his holster. He moved to Jane's side, ignoring his father on the floor. With one smooth move he picked up Jane and laid her gently on the hospital bed.

Dean looked at Grant not sure what to believe they just witnessed, but soon recovered to place Admiral Frost under arrest. Korsak moved in to Jane's room, smirking a disgust at Frost's father being taken into custody.

"Grant get some people up here to take care of our men. Tell the other agents to stand down until further notice. I want this floor sealed tight except for hospital personnel checking on Detective Rizzoli." Stated Dean.

Both men were concerned for Jane, but knew they had a job still to do. Arresting Admiral Frost would be a big deal, and perhaps further their investigations to drugs coming into Boston Harbor under unknown Cartel's.

Doctor's and nursed had examined the unconscious FBI men and Maura. They had found that the mask they were given was contaminated with Choral Hydrate, known on the streets as a knock out drug.

Jane was given a light sedative for rest and there were no complications to her already healing injuries. As the Doctors were busy over their patients, Korsak had moved Barry outside in the hallway.

Korsak waited for the young Detective to take a breather. He was proud of how the young Detective handled himself and what he was prepared to do to protect Jane and others.

Frost hit the wall with his hand. "Dammit Korsak…..why….why would he do this? How could he turn into a cheap drug runner and ruin his career and life? What makes him think I wouldn't shoot him? Did he really think being my father would soften me?" Frost mind was reeling with questions, but no answers.

Korsak put his hand on Barry's shoulder. "Whatever decision your father made to turn criminal is not your fault Barry." He knew Frost was feeling guilty and had no reason to. "Whatever was going to happen with your father, I and I'm sure Jane, would stand behind your decision. Don't let this ruin you being a good Detective. You were going to do the right thing."

"But he was going to hurt Jane, Korsak. He was seriously going to kidnap her and let those monsters kill her and for what? A big payoff for delivering a dead enemy. What kind of person becomes like that?"

"Barry only your fath…..only he can answer that. No matter what excuse he gave you, it's not worth anyone's life, especially Jane's. Let's just concentrate on Jane's recovery and clearing your name first."

Korsak knew this was not going to satisfy Frost on what his father had become. But at least it would give the young man something else to think about.

Nurse Jane had explained to the FBI that she was a middle man, blackmailed to pass expired drugs to Admiral Frost. When she explained that Frost father wanted to kill Jane, she couldn't go through with it. That she was knocked out and when she saw her chance to finally do something right, she took the opportunity to stop him. Even with her confession and saving Jane, Gabriel still had no choice but to arrest her for drug trafficking, but would put in a good word to a lighter sentence. After being checked over, Maura had expressed a valid interest in Nurse Jane's fate, since she had helped save Jane more than once.

Maura, Frost and Korsak were sitting beside Jane's bed, waiting patiently for her to regain consciousness.

"Fro….Frost, don't….don't do….don't do it." Jane was half mumbling, half awake. Barry wondered if Jane was consciousness enough to realize what had transpired.

Maura leaned in to hear her friend. She was so worried when she found out that Frost's father had held Jane hostage while she was drugged unconscious.

"Come on Janie, wake up. Anything to get out of work." Korsak smiled.

"Don't…. call….me Janie, _Vincie_." Jane had fully opened her eyes now, focusing on anyone in the room.

Maura took hold of Jane's hand. "Oh Jane, you're going to be ok. Your recovery is stands at a 90 percentile rate base upon full rest and an optimal diet of green leafy….

"Mauraaaaa….

"Ok Jane; I'm just glad you're going to be ok." Jane slightly smiled at her friend. She slowly turned toward Frost.

"Hey partner, how do you feel?" Said Frost.

"Just….peachy." Jane watched Frost for a few moments. "Guys…want to talk to Frost a minute." Stated Jane.

"Ok Jane, but you need your rest. Korsak and I will be right outside." Maura squeezed Jane's hand heading out the door. Korsak winked at Jane and followed.

"C'mere Barry." Frost knew Jane rarely called him by his first name, unless she was having a heart to heart. Frost stood by Jane's bedside, not wanting to sit.

"I was aware to some point that I knew what was going down. I just couldn't….didn't have enough strength to… dammit. Your father should have never put you in that situation. I understand about someone in your family going bad. I didn't want to see you messed up by shooting your father. I was….I was actually praying for a miracle."

Barry warmly smiled knowing Jane was trying to lift his spirit.

"A _miracle_, huh." Frost chuckled. Then became serious. "I couldn't let him hurt you Jane. You've been hurt too much. You've watched my back, so I was only watching yours partner."

"I know it was more than that Barry. You feel betrayed in the worst way. He's your father and finding out he turned down the wrong path had to sting. Did you get to talk to him at all after the Feds took him or ask why?"

Frost looked at Jane like she knew him inside and out. "No."

Jane waited and could see the pain in his eyes. "The FBI cleared me on any wrong doing, even though I technically hit a G man."

"You hit a Fed and no repercussion." Jane winced trying to get more comfortable.

"Hey be careful there partner." Frost fluffed her pillow and Jane leaned on him for support until she was comfortable laying back.

"It was Agent Dean. I think he understood, and from what happened, he realized I guess that I wasn't in with my father. Looks like that prayer helped me and _you _out."

Jane would not press her partner and friend. He looked tired and strained on what to say. If he wanted, he would say more about his father, but she knew this was not the place or time.

"Why don't you get some rest partner and I'll fill you in later on everything that's happened since the docks. I'm….I'm just glad you're finally ok."

Jane smiled back at him. "Thanks to you my friend; thanks to you."

Jane beckoned him to come closer, while Barry fell silent. She surprisingly gave him a hug. With the surprise physical contact, Barry squeezed her back and held on like a life line.

TBC

A/N: Life happens and man did it hit suddenly. So sorry for such a _late _update. Thank you all for comments and reviews. I so appreciate them all. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed and cherished.


	53. Chapter 53

The day had come where Jane was finally being discharged from the hospital. Frankie had been released a day before and his mother and father had him stay at their house. They were both too happy to know both of their children, even as adults were going to be ok. Maura had arraigned that Jane stay with her for awhile for convalescent. Of course Jane didn't want anyone to fuss over her, but after her mother wanted to stay with Jane in her apartment to take care of her, there was no question on where she was going to stay to recuperate.

Frost's father was turned over to the Navy for a Court Martial. He was conducting a crime in Navy jurisdiction and the FBI shared information that added to his long, long list of offenses. The Cartel's were never identified as to who was buying and selling drugs in Boston. Agent Dean and Grant vowed she would make it their life's mission to hunt them down, especially knowing they wanted Jane dead. Frost never spoke of his father again.

Cavanaugh had cleaned house at the Boston Precinct. The new Police Commissioner had insisted on an internal investigation and possibly replacing Cavanaugh. However a certain well placed call from the FBI informed the Police Commissioner that Cavanaugh, as well as Detective Rizzoli was one of the people that was instrumental in taking down certain drug traffickers that would have tainted Boston in the public eye under his new Administration. The Police Commissioner decided a new recourse by promoting Cavanaugh and heralding Jane as a hero once again.

Jane was sitting on the couch resting, but worried about Frost. She noticed that he had withdrawn from the others for awhile and certainly the Detectives in the Homicide section knew about Frost father's arrest. Cavanaugh had made sure that if anyone had any problem concerning Frost involvement with his father would be under disciplinary actions and he would personally transfer them out of his command.

Maura walked in with a cup of tea and pain killers for Jane. "Hey…you ok?"

Jane took the cup of tea, appreciating that Maura looked after her. "Just worried about Frost. He's been….quite."

"I presume he has a lot on his mind. Especially finding out your father was involved in several criminal acts. Maybe he just needs some time to himself to figure out a few things."

"Yeah….maybe. He's my friend Maura and he was prepared to shoot his father to protect me. Can you imagine how that would have affected him if that happened?"

Maura patted Jane's arm. "Well it didn't happen. Maybe we should invite him over, have a nice dinner. I could put together a nice cherry almond Clafouti', Coq au vin, Gratin dauphinois…..

"Dolphin….Corn…what?"

"Cherry Pie, Chicken in Red Wine sauce and potatoes' Au Grautin Jane."

"Oh….well why didn't…..never mind."

Jane leaned back into the couch pillow. "I think he would like that very much. Let me call…..

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Maura looked out her door window and could see the person outside the door fidgeting and with flowers. Maura turned to look at Jane and smiled.

"Well who is it Maur?"

Maura opened the door. "Well hello Agent Grant. Nice of you to stop by. I wonder who those are for?" Jane was surprised at who it was. She started looking around as if she had to run somewhere.

"Hi Doctor Isles. I wanted to visit Jane, see how she's doing."

"I'm right here Joe." Jane huffed.

"Well how nice of you Agent Grant. _Look_ Jane; fresh flowers just for you." Maura smiled.

Jane gave Maura a stare and fell silent and looked bewildered. Secretly she liked flowers, but thought it was too girly for her taste.

Maura motioned Joe over to the couch. "Well I'll put these in fresh water. Would you like some tea Agent Grant?"

"Thanks Dr. Isles but ah no. I just wanted to talk to Jane ah…

Maura placed the flowers on a vase and washed her hands. "Well then you take your time; right Jane."

"Well _gee_…..thanks mom." Rolling her eyes.

Joe smiled. _'Same old Jane'_

"Well'…I'll be…..somewhere…. If you need anything Jane. Just…..well you know." Maura hurried off, smiling at what may transpire.

"So….Jane….how are you?"

"Fine."

"Well you look….better."

"Uh huh; Uh, thanks for the flowers." Jane said shyly.

"You're welcome. I know it seems kinda…..well…..I'm glad you like them."

'_God this is harder than I realized'_ Joe thought.

"Yeah." _'Why is he here?' _Thought Jane.

'_Well her goes nothing' _"Jane when I found out you were hurt, I…I was scared out of my mind. I know the dangers of this job and seeing you laying in that hospital bed, not once, but several times, each time you were injured or someone wanted to harm you. I just…..I just needed to say some things to you about how I felt about you."

Jane had never seen Joe like this. It was kinda scary to her what he was going to say next.

"I want….I want to say I lo…

Another knock at the door interrupted Joe. Soon Maura appeared. "Wow Jane; looks like you have another visitor." Looking outside her door window again.

Jane was half listening. She thought she was about to hear Joe say something she was not prepared for.

"Well hello Agent Dean and you brought flowers too." Maura turned to Jane and then Joe.

Jane just shook her head. "Oh brother."

TBC

A/N: I'm finally getting in some writing time. Sorry for such a long delay in updates. Thank you everyone for reading and being patient. More soon. Any comments and reviews are appreciated. Really.


	54. Chapter 54

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Jane had never seen Joe like this. It was kind of scary to her what he was going to say next.

"I want….I want to say I lo…

Another knock at the door interrupted Joe. Soon Maura appeared. "Wow Jane; looks like you have another visitor." Looking outside her door window again.

Jane was half listening. She thought she was about to hear Joe say something she was not prepared for.

"Well hello Agent Dean and you brought flowers too." Maura turned to Jane and then Joe.

Jane just shook her head. "Oh brother."

* * *

Joe looked up to see Agent Dean standing in the doorway. None to say, he was not too pleased to see him.

Jane could only stare at both men coming to visit and with flowers. It was becoming too complicated to even ponder why they were here. Maura invited Dean in, while tapping Jane slightly on the shoulder as she moved to the kitchen. Jane understood Maura's suggestion as an invite to join her in the kitchen.

"Uh….. Maura let me join you." Jane stiffly stood up from the couch. Both men tried to assist, but Jane just waved her hand to stop them. As Joe and Gabriel watched Jane leave, both men wondered what were they each doing there.

Jane whispered inconspicuously to make sure neither men heard her. "Maur…..what are they _both_ doing here?"

"Well Jane, it's obvious both men came to see you, just at the same time."

"Well thank you _Brainiac_. I mean why….and with flowers. You know I hate flowers."

"Now Jane, I happen to know you like floral arrangements regardless where they come from. Besides I'm sure Agent Dean and Grant will make it clear soon why they are here. I personally think is rather chivalrous of them to approach you with such a gesture. You know, chivalry was used in the medieval times as a code of conduct for knights to protect the weak and defenseless and…..

"Maur, I am not weak or defenseless and I'll kick their ass's if they think for one…

Before Jane could finish there was another knock at the door. Jane threw up her hands. "Now who the hell is that?"

"Jane….language." Maura smiled as she went past both men, who seemed rather perplex that someone else was showing up to see Jane. Jane just folded her arms across her chest and glared at both men.

"My we certainly are entertaining today….hmm." Maura opened the door and was surprised and happy to see it was Frost holding a six pack of Jane favorite beer and soda with pizza.

"Well Detective Frost how nice of you to join us. We were just entertaining more guest."

Frost looked confused until he stepped inside to see both Agent Grant and Dean sitting on the sofa opposite of each other.

"Oh….I….I was just stopping by to see Jane and you Dr. Isles. I can come back…..

Jane shouted from the kitchen. "Don't you dare leave Frost. Maura grab that pizza and Frost bring in the beverages."

"Uh..ok; Agent Dean….Grant nice to see you." Both men said nothing just nodded their heads.

Jane on the other hand noticed that both men had not said a word to each other. Like there was some silent battle going on in Maura's living room.

Frost hugged Jane while putting the soda and beer down. She was so glad to see him, more so as a friend, more than ever. He leaned over to whisper to Jane. "What's up with those two?"

"Maura seems to think they are here to defend my honor _sir_." Jane said in a sultry southern accent.

"Oh Jane now stop. I think it's adorable."

"_EWW_…." Both Jane and Frost commented at the same time.

"I'll tell you what Jane, let me handle this." Jane turned and smiled at Frost as he watched both men look at the ceiling.

Maura watched with curiousity as Frost sat down eyeing both men.

"So gentlemen; what are your intentions towards Detective Rizzoli?"

TBC

A/N: I know, I know it's short, but my brain is fried this week. I promise more soon. Thank you everyone for keeping up and reviewing. As always your comments and reviews are priceless.


	55. Chapter 55

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I'll tell you what Jane, let me handle this." Jane turned and smiled at Frost as he watched both men look at the ceiling.

Maura watched with curiosity as Frost sat down eyeing both men.

"So gentlemen; what are your intentions towards Detective Rizzoli?"

* * *

Both men looked at each other curiously, then back at Frost, not truly understanding what Frost said or even meant. Frost face was frozen with a sternance waiting for both men to reply.

"Well?" Stated Frost in all seriousness.

Both Jane and Maura have to snicker with their hands over their mouths realizing what Barry was doing.

Dean answered first. "Nothing personal Detective Frost, but I….I don't think this is any of your bus…

"Let me make this perfectly clear gentleman. Jane is a very, very good friend of mine and I don't want her being used or hurt for any reason. I think you misunderstand my relationship with these two beautiful women." Frost turned and smiled at both Jane and Maura and turned back to the two agents with a very serious face.

"Now as you can see I have their complete confidence to continue with the previous question. So, I say again; what are your intentions with Jane?"

"Are you serious?" Said Joe.

Dean chimed in. "Yeah, what he said."

"Oh, I'm very serious and just so you know, I will contact Korsak to let him know both FBI Agents are at Jane's house with _flowers _and I bet you he gets the same picture as I do, and you know both women are like daughters to him, so you better make good on why you're really here."

Dean can't believe this is happening. He wanted Jane alone and say the things to her that had been long overdue. Though on the other hand he could help smile to himself for Frost being overprotective, but he still was curious on why Joe was there too.

"That's it." Joe stood up, braced himself. "Jane I'm in _love_ with you. No….no; I _love _you Jane Rizzoli."

Gabriel suddenly stood up also. "Wait, I was….No I love you Jane, and I _loved_ her first." Looking menacingly at Joe.

"No I've known Jane since childhood, so I _actually_ loved her first." Said Joe.

Jane just stood in shock at the kitchen counter at what both men said out loud. She was speechless, which made Maura shake Jane to make sure she was alright.

"Jane…. Waving her hand back and forth in front of Jane's face. "Jane...hello…

"_YOU'RE BOTH WHAT?"_ As Jane came out her self induced haze.

"Here we go." Frost looked at both men and smirked, knowing what was coming next with Jane.

"I love you Jane. Always have and always will." Stated Joe with soft eyes.

"I love you Jane; whether I've known you for this short of time and now. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Gabriel too was being very sincere.

Jane came from behind the counter and addressed both men a little angry. "So both of you came here to declare your love for me, huh. So…so I'm some kind of prize for you to win and say best man wins. Is that what I am to you both? Say sweet words of flowers and goofy expressions and I'll fall over backwards all gooey inside and say what you want me to say." Jane turned again and threw her hands up in the air. "I can't believe you two, I just don't….I…aaaaarrrrggghhhh.

Jane turned to Maura, then Frost and left to go to her room. All heard the door slam and then nothing. Everyone in the house stood silent, not knowing what to say. Then as they were pondering what to say, Jane came out of her room, looking more furious.

"What is the matter with you two? Don't you see what you are getting yourselves into? I'm like a _Maniac_ magnet. Everyone and their brother comes after me and tries to kill me. These people think they have their best day by contemplating ways to kidnap me or kill me. And the both of you come in here declaring you undying love for me and think it's all a bed of roses and flowers. How can both of you think my life is going to turn out any different than someone trying to harm me and my friends. Do you think I like being alone? Do you think I don't want a relationship with someone without looking over my shoulder every five minutes to see if someone is going to hurt them to get to me? You can't possibly believe that we would have a happy life together, regardless of you think you can protect me. You can't….do you hear me, both of you can't protect me no matter what happens in my life, no matter who cares about me. I….I can't…..

Jane turns and about hobbles back to her room and slams the door once more.

Maura turns to go towards Jane room. "Frost can you…." Frost just nods and Maura knocks and enters Jane's room.

"Guys, I think Jane needs some space right now. I think it's best you leave right now. Jane's just a little tired, you understand."

"Uh, sure Frost, I…..I didn't mean to upset her." Joe thought he had just hurt the most important person in his life.

Grant nudged Joe towards the front door. "We'll both be going Frost. Just makes sure she's alright."

"Maura and I will. She…we'll, she'll be alright." Frost saw both men to the door and let them out. As he shut the door he crossed the room to sit down and contemplated what he had just witnessed.

'_God Jane, you are so scared to love.' I'll be here for you partner, I'll be here, no matter what' _

TBC

A/N: I have a little time off to update. Sorry for such a long wait. As usual you guys have stayed with me and I do really appreciate this. Any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	56. Chapter 56

**Restaurant Downtown Boston:**

Both FBI Agents had somehow ended up taking a break and Dean expressed talking about what happened with Jane.

"So you're in love with Jane. I thought I was the only one to have and exclusive on that." As Dean sipped on his coffee.

"Yeah." Joe starred into his coffee, going over in his mind what Jane said.

"Well thanks for sharing."

"Huh….oh, no….No offence Dean but I've liked Jane since we were kids. And when I left to take that position as Liaison with the FBI I….I was missing something or should say someone. It was Jane and I was coming back to Boston to maybe take her out and tell her how I feel. Then this case came along and Jane was injured, and find out dirty cops where threatening her life amongst other threats. I knew that I needed to say the things that need to be said to her before it was too late. I hate that someone wanted to hurt her."

"Yeah, like Hoyt. You should have seen her; keeping her composure while investigating this maniac. Just between you and I. I never wanted someone more dead than him. I'm glad he's locked up for good. But I can tell it took its toll on Jane. She would never admit it, but I've never seen a more capable Detective and stronger person than in her. She made me realize why I was an FBI agent. To stop monsters like that from hurting anyone, but especially Jane. I can't even fathom why idiots out there want to harm her. No wonder….

"Yeah, she has that affect on people. She's…she's hard not to love." Joe smiled as Dean nodded in agreement.

"Why…..why or maybe I understand why she thinks no one can be close to her. Hoyt almost killed her twice and then this case. I….I was so…..

Joe expelled on Dean's thoughts. "Scared that she was going to die."

"Yes; I don't think I could come to terms with her not being in my life. I needed to tell her how much I loved her and the time seemed right after she was released from the hospital. I think Jane believes she's not loveable."

"She's stubborn Grant. She always has been. But what we saw today was _fear_. She won't admit it, but she's afraid that someone will hurt others thru her. She's a protector of those around her. Look what she did to protect her brother and Dr. Isles. Dr. Isles told me she shot herself to get help sooner. She thought the more time that was wasted on her, that she would not get a chance to get an ambulance sooner to him. That takes guts and love. I don't…well if Jane was in the same position, dying on the floor and I had a choice, I would choose Jane first and my life second."

"I think we can both agree when it comes to Jane we would lay down our lives for her and no other." Grant stated.

"Pretty sad, huh. Two love sick men, pining after the same beautiful women and she won't give us the time of day." Said Joe.

"Look Grant….Joe; I'm not going to make this a contest. Jane deserves better than that. I just want a chance to talk to her and make her realize how special she is. That she doesn't have to be afraid to love someone, especially if that someone is me. I would protect her and family with my life."

"I think you're right. I want the same thing with her. But it's going to be rough. Stubbornness, tough and intelligence is just a part of what makes Jane special. But she has a heart and I know she is capable of caring for someone when she knows she's protecting them. To be honest I hope one of us can convince her of that. I think we both want Jane to be happy and it's going to take persistence and care to get through that thick skin of hers."

"I agree." Grant let out a breath. "Let's…..let's give her some space. Maybe a different approach from both of us is in order. But I'm telling you now. If you hurt her, I'm coming after you FBI agent or not."

"Same goes here _Gabriel._" Joe raising and eyebrow.

Both men shook hands with a mutual understanding that Jane needed one of them to love her. But it would be handled with kid gloves and on Jane's terms.

TBC

A/N: I'm getting there. As usual comments and reviews are always welcomed.


	57. Chapter 57

Maura walked in on Jane and she was staring up at the ceiling, with her hands folded across her chest. She instinctively knew Jane was in pain, both physically and mentally. Maura walked toward the bathroom, found Jane's pain killers, filled a cup with water and placed in on the night stand next to Jane.

Jane didn't register that Maura was in the room, but she knew she was there. Maura sat down on the bed next to Jane and waited. After a few minutes Jane winced and sat up, took the pills, drank the water and laid back down, turning her back to Maura. Maura just waited; she knew Jane would speak when she was ready.

"Maur….?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what Jane?"

"Why me, why does everyone think they need to protect me. That I'm some pity case that they need to protect."

"Now Jane you know that's not true. You are no pity case and those two men care a great deal about you. You just don't see it yet." Maura could hear Jane sniffle slightly. She knows how Jane hated for people to see her weak in any way.

"They don't understand. I see a lot of things Maura and I'm not….._ sniff…. _I'm not ready for their love. I can't…..

"Now listen to me Jane Rizzoli. You are the most caring person I've ever met. You are funny, warm and intelligent. I don't think most people know how intelligent you are. But the most endearing thing about you is your fearsness to love a total stranger and your family without question. If you know someone is going to be hurt, you protect them like a lioness protecting her cubs. Jane….look at me….please."

Jane slowly obliged and Maura already knew her eyes would be red and puffy. "You are loved by so many people Jane, including me. You have the most brilliant smile and it can light up the darkest room. You radiate love and toughness and it comes without false pretense. Your family loves you unconditionally and it's reciprocated by you. Those men have shown you how much they want to share that love and litterly. I mean they brought you _flowers_ Jane…_flowers_; and you hate flowers." That made Jane smile knowing her friend knew her well.

"I know Jane that you've been hurt in the past by some unsavory people and this case had to be the hardest on you in every way. But that did not stop those around you from protecting you. Me, Frost, Korsak, anyone associated with the case on the right side of the law wanted to make sure that you were protected including believe it or not Agent Dean and Grant. We hate seeing you hurt Jane and it hurts us when someone tries to hurt you."

Jane felt what Maura was saying and she really had _not_ realized how _much_ that her friends and family were only concerned for her. Jane snuggled into her pillow a little more. "I…..I sometimes don't know how to handle people trying to love me Maur. You're my best friend and you know how I don't like so much attention. How…how do I handle this?"

Maura couldn't help smile at her friend. "You handle it like you do all things that are important in your life. One day at a time and with patience and love."

"Gosh Maura; you sound so gooey and gushy when you say it…ewwww."

Maura just shook her head. "Well I'm sure Frost took care of Agent Grant and Dean. You need your rest right now." Putting her hand on Jane's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure it out Detective."

"Thanks Maur….I…just thanks, ok."

"You're welcome. I'll be right outside. Frost and I will be here if you need us." Maura could see that Jane was tired. She walked towards the door and turned out the lights on the way out. Frost looked up to see Maura.

"How is she Dr. Isles?"

"She's trying to figure out some things. I think she doesn't realize how many people she affects. Just between you and me Frost. Those two made a confession to me Frost while this investigation was going on. They both admitted how much their care for Jane, I mean not so much as marriage per say. But the emotional sentiment was definitely there."

"I'm not surprised Dr. Isles. Jane, other than being Detective, is a strikingly beautiful woman. I was surprised when I became her partner, how many men didn't hit on her. But when you look at it. Jane's a pretty tough person to get to know. I mean, I'm smart enough to realize Jane had to be tough, smart and tenacious to be the only woman Detective in this Precinct. I mean some of the Detectives I've worked with use to look down on any women being a cop. I know a lot of women _quite_ because of the pressure of being a cop and from their own piers. Some Detectives were downright mean. But I heard Jane was the best and I was just honored to partner with her."

Teasing. "So you never tried to hit on Jane?" Maura smiled.

Frost blushed. "I have a lot of respect for Jane Dr. Isles. I mean the woman is beautiful. But I would never cross that line and demean our friendship, as well as the mutual respect of being her partner. I've got Jane's back and she has mine. I trust her with my life."

"I know you do Frost. I'm glad too. She realizes that, more than you know."

TBC

A/N: More tomorrow. Thanks so much for the review and kind comments.


	58. Chapter 58

Jane dressed early before Maura awoke and decided to go for a walk. She had taken her pain killers first, knowing Maura would have a fit if she found out she was out about, walking alone. Jane needed to think, not just about Joe and Gabriel, but for everything that has happened to her since Hoyt picked her out to be his obsession in her life. She thought she really didn't have time to process everything about this current case and how everyone, to her was either trying to kill her or now as she thought about it, trying to love her, ironically to death. Jane realized she never thought about _love _per say. Not in the sense it related to her or than anyone could even contemplate such an emotion towards her.

Jane continued walking, not caring where she was going. She was sure Maura would check in on her, so she left a text message saying she was fine and needed some air. As she walked through Maura's neighborhood she saw a small church. Jane claimed she was Catholic, but never really embraced her religion, just going thru the motions and only admitting so when it suited her. Jane walked in, seeing no one there in particular. She didn't really see what type of church it was, only that she needed to sit and think. She was getting a little tired and sat in the back row of the church. She started talking out loud, not caring who heard her, not sure if anyone was really there.

"Why am I so screwed up?" She sat back a little lower on the bench, misting up at the thought of events in her life.

"I….I just wanted to be a good cop. I only wanted to be a Detective because I knew I could be the best I could by helping people find their killers. Maura was right; no one speaks for the dead except what we do. And all I get out of this job now is crazy people trying to kill me. I never wanted this; I never wanted this type of attention. Why me God? What did I do? What must I do to have _peace_ in my life?" Jane hung her head, her hair hiding her face and the misery she was feeling. She hated feeling this way, but this felt to overwhelming to understand. She never expected an answer, just wanted to be somewhere that gave her sanctuary from all her emotions right now. She hadn't realized she was crying.

"Child, why are you crying?" Jane looked up suddenly to see and elderly women sitting beside her.

Jane immediately wiped away her tears. "I'm….I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anyone. I'll go."

The old women gently grabbed Jane's arm. "Please sit, you are not disturbing anyone. I just want to know if someone hurt you my dear." Jane felt compelled to sit down and even though she didn't know who this stranger really was, she felt somehow comfortable speaking with her.

"No…..I…..I don't, I mean no one has hurt me, well….recently." Jane slightly smiled.

"Well I think someone has hurt you. You look as if you are in pain. I mean not that anyone can see, but I can tell when someone's heart and mind is hurting. Call it an old women's intuition."

"Maybe you should be a _cop_." Said Jane. For whatever reason, both women laughed together.

"I'm sorry, my name is Jane Rizzoli." Jane waited for the older women to introduce herself, but it never came, only her soothing voice.

"Listen to me my dear. Believe it or not you are a special person. Not everyone can fight for others and not be touched by evil in this world. It takes a fighter and someone with a special heart to care for others when no one other would. I can tell you are loved by so many people and you think you don't deserve that love because all the evil that you are around."

Jane was speechless. This kind stranger knew what she was dealing with, but how, Jane wondered. The older women continued. "Let me tell you right now to stop thinking in that way. You deserve everything good in this life and you will have it, when you already have faith in those around you. You already have faith in your abilities I suspect and I'm sure they come easy to you, but not to others. You have a gift child, and that's not noticed by everyone. Those who would do you harm, fight you to stop you from using such a gift. But you my dear have the ability to fight back and win. I know it's not easy and it seems your efforts seem to get you nowhere. But you are given such a gift and you don't waste it. So I'm telling you now, you will have peace, just let those who love you do so. Don't push them away; they are in your life for a reason. They will support you when all others will not. Embrace my child what is around you and the love that surrounds you will protect you."

Jane looked at the women in amazement. It was what she needed to hear and to think a stranger out of nowhere new her inner most thoughts. Jane closed her eyes for a few seconds, taking in what this wise stranger was conveying. She took a slight breathe and then she opened them to thank this kind and wise stranger.

"I want to…..

The elderly lady was gone. Jane stood up to look around, wondering where she went to. Now Jane was confused. She walked up and down the aisles looking for her, but yet there was no sign of her.

'_Where did she go?' _Jane continued to search. "Helloooo…lady…..ma'am….." As much as Jane wanted to see the elderly women again and thank her, she couldn't help think…

'_Was she….? _Jane stared at the church altar, not really knowing what to think. She decided to let it go and go home. As she was leaving, she couldn't help feel that she felt better, not only physically, but spiritually. She turned once more looking around and seeing no one in the church. She felt compelled for some reason, she didn't know why, but she knew she had to say it before she left the church.

"Thank you."

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

Walking back to Maura's house, Jane felt herself being rejuvenated more than ever. Her doubts about her life seemed to have faded with every step. The events that had happened in the past few months were just that. She realized that she was meant to be a Detective. No better than just a Homicide Detective, she was told she had a gift and being around evil people most of the time was her calling to help those who could not speak for themselves. Jane had seen the worst of evil actions and yet she still would push herself to catch those who would do harm to the innocent. She realized that her life was worth something and to her friends as well as family. As Jane continued walking, she had to smile to herself about what happened in that church. It was her wake up call.

As she entered she knew by instincts that Maura was still asleep. She decided to make some coffee, cursing slightly at Maura's sophisticated coffee maker. Finally figuring out that the coffee maker was pre set for making Maura's brand name coffee early, she watched as it came to life and watched as it finally shut itself off and poured herself a fresh cup. She had to admit that Maura's coffee selection was good, better than the coffee café near the precinct. She appreciated the peace and quiet and sat herself down on the sofa, wishing that Maura was up to talk to. Low and behold, right on time, Maura walked into the kitchen, catching sight of Jane sipping a cup.

"Hey you. You're up early."

"Hey Maur. Yeah, I just came in from a walk. Coffee's ready." Jane smiled.

"That's because it's pre set for making its own coffee Jane." Maura smirked.

"Smarty pants; hey sit, I want to tell you something."

Maura knew it must be something important if Jane wanted to talk this early in the morning. As she sat, she noticed something different about her friend. "So go ahead, what's on your mind?" Patting Jane's knee.

"I came from a church down the street, and _stop_ before you say anything." Maura smiled knowing Jane knew her so well.

"Just say I was reminded why I'm a Detective and why there are so many people in my life that want to protect me. First, Maur I want to thank you for saving my life so many times while I was in the hospital and much, much more. You have been a true and trusted friend Maura. You have protected me without question and that means a lot to me. I love you because you are such a good friend and our friendship means more to me than you know."

Maura was tearing up, thankful for Jane's friendship and sincerity. Both women hugged each to reinforce a bond that could never be broken. After pulling apart, both women were in tears and laughing.

"Ok….well I want to tell you something else Maur."

"Well don't stop now, you're on a roll."

"I think I'm ready for love now. I don't know if I'll be able to choose right now. But I want to least explore where it would take me. I need you to do something for me and I need the setting to be….well objective."

"So you want me to chaperone your dates?"

"No….yes….well I just want to talk to Gabriel and Joe together here and I need your support."

"You know you always have that Jane. But together, I mean won't both men be a little intimidated by each other talking to you?"

"That's the whole ideal. You know how I love people to squirm, and those two, if they want me, then it's on my terms."

Maura knew she had her friend back. Jane had that _Cheshire_ cat smile on her face. "Well let me know when and I'll make some appetizers for you."

"Maur; this is not an event. Just an…..intervention of sorts. Just to straighten out some misunderstandings and some understandings."

"Well…..ok. Just some little snacks…..

"Maaaur…

* * *

Both Agent Dean and Grant were a little puzzled when they were contacted by Jane so soon. They had shown up at Maura's house at the same time and thought maybe Jane had made a mistake on the date.

"So Agent Dean, ah…you're here to see Jane?"

"Well yeah and you?"

"I think there might be some kind of mix up. We both agreed we would pursue Jane on her terms, but I think something's up."

"So that FBI training is paying off, huh." Stated Dean.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Let's just see what she wants. It's not like Jane to make a mistake like this, so let's hear her out."

Dean nodded just before knocking on the door. To their surprise Jane answered. What caught them off guard is the way Jane looked. To them she looked drop dead _gorgeous_. She was wearing a sun dress, which took them aback for her shear natural beauty. Her hair was down in waves, and shined from the outside sunlight. She had light makeup on, she was bear footed and her nails and feet were painted with a bright red nail polish that set off her sun dress in the red rose floral pattern. They were speechless and Jane noticed.

"I like punctuality gentlemen, please come in." Jane said sweetly.

Both men were taken aback by her smile and voice. They were stunned for a minute, before moving inside. Once they sat down, they couldn't keep their eyes off her. They always knew Jane was beautiful, even when wearing the standard slacks and jacket as a Detective. But seeing her in that dress made her even sexier and more stunning to look at. Little did they know that Maura was in her bedroom to support what Jane was going to do.

Jane sat down on the chair with such grace, both men couldn't help wonder, what else did they not know about Jane Rizzoli.

"I know that you are both wondering why you are both here at the same time. But first I want to apologize to both of you about my reaction to your declaration and…presence."

Dean spoke first. "Jane you don't have to apologize to me. It was wrong how I pressed you for your affections. I….I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. So you have nothing to apologize for."

"Same goes for me Jane. I care about you a great deal and there is no apology from you for anything."

"Well….ok." Jane was blushing, but she knew she had to say what needed to be said. All three laughed in relief, but all knew there was more to be said.

"Joe…Gabriel I wanted you to know I…I was not in a good place when you asked me to be with you both. Now I know I have nothing to fear from either of you and I want to do this only once. I care about you both and it's going to take me a little time to decide what or who I want to spend my life with. You're both wonderful and caring men, and I have to be crazy not to recognize your devotion to protecting me. I want you two to understand that I've been set straight and you don't have to know why I've had a turn of heart. Just realize I both accept you as caring individuals and I've come to terms at whom I am and why I am the Detective that I am. You both have accepted that awhile ago, and I'm grateful for the both of you. I just wanted to say that I love you both and while I've not decided yet, I just want you to know that I'm not scared anymore to be open to love….do you understand?"

"I think we understand Jane." Said Joe. "All I want is for you to be happy and safe. That's all I've ever wanted for you and I'm not going to lie. I hope it's with me. But whatever you decide, I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"Same here Jane, and what he said."

"Why Gabriel Dean, I think you're a romantic." Smiled Jane.

"Hey I said it first." Stated Joe with a boyish grin.

"Now boys, let's not fight. Maura made us some lunch and I'm willing to bet we can get Maura to join us." On cue Maura joined Jane. She was listening from her bedroom door and admired how Jane finally accepted these two men cared so much for her.

* * *

As time went on, Jane finally accepted it was her destiny to be a Homicide Detective. Her unique talent had excelled her to capture and convict more cases than any other Homicide division in Boston. She was recognized by the New Police Commissioner in her division and promoted to Sergeant Detective along with Korsak. Frost never did speak about his father again and Jane and Korsak understood. Frost was now senior Detective and trained any and all new Detectives in his division including Frankie. He had finally made Detective. Cavanaugh went on to campaign for Mayor and won. He made sure that Jane had his full support at the Boston police department. Korsak took over as Captain and Maura was instituted to Chief Medical Director for all of Boston. In the end, life was pretty solid for all and Jane finally made her choice as to who she wanted to spend her life with. But through it all, Jane would never forget that it took one case that almost killed her to realize how precious everyone's life is and what it would have meant if she was not there to see it. She had found profound friendship in Maura, Korsak and Frost, and support through her family and friends. But at long last she was not afraid to love and live with the life she had and the future it would bring.

Finis

A/N: I want to thank all those who have stayed with me through this wonderful ride. I never thought I could get through this without some encouragement and support from all the readers and well wishers. You guys rock. As always I appreciate any and all comments and reviews. Again, thank guys.


End file.
